Transferred to you
by Sprout2012
Summary: Scorpius transfers to Hogwarts in his sixth year and is assigned Albus Potter as his guide. Can Scorpius and Al become friends or even lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:** This is my first Al and Scorpius pairing fic.

**Transferred to you– Chapter One**

Scorpius was currently in the headmistress office at Hogwarts. His dad had arranged for him to transfer schools, from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. He waited until Scorpius had completed his OWLs, so he only had his NEWT's to do at Hogwarts. He was just about to start at the new school, from sixth year.

Surprise surprise the sorting hat had placed him in Slytherin. This made his dad happy. His dad had left and the headmistress said she was waiting for another student, to show him to the common room.

Scorpius thought his dad was being ridiculous. He had confessed to his dad that he thought he might be gay and well his answer was to transfer him to a different school. Durmstrang was an all-boys school, even though Hogwarts had boys and he would be sharing a dorm with boys. His dad was confident that Scorpius was only confused as he'd never been around girls. Apparently sharing a school with girls would change his sexuality – his dad was mental. But he didn't argue because he'd always wanted to go to Hogwarts anyway.

Scorpius pulled himself from his thoughts to listen to the headmistress.

"I have asked for a fellow Slytherin boy, who you will share a dorm with – to show you around and help you get settled. He should be here soon." She smiled at him.

Scorpius inclined his head but didn't speak. Then a knock came at the door.

"Enter Mr Potter" the headmistress said firmly.

The door opened and the first thing Scorpius saw was a mop of thick black hair. When the rest of the young man entered Scorpius couldn't help but smile.

_Dad, you fool. _Scorpius kept a cool exterior, but internally he was quite taken by the handsome boyish looking man in front of him.

"Mr Potter. This is Mr Malfoy, he's a transfer student and has been sorted into Slytherin. I expect you to treat him with respect and show him around, helping him settle in." she informed him.

Scorpius watched as Mr Potter nodded, "Sure" was all he replied.

"Mr Malfoy, go with Mr Potter he will show you the dorm room. I will make sure you have your timetable by Monday."

"Thank you" he politely said, then he turned to the other boy.

"Oh right. Follow me." He said, a little awkwardly.

Scorpius smiled and checked out the back of this Potter boy as he followed from behind. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, in the corridor. He stuck out his hand.

"Call me Al. I'm Albus Potter." He gave Scorpius an endearing shy smile.

Scorpius shook his hand, "Hi Al. I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

Al ran his hand through his hair once Scorpius let it go.

"Scorpius – that sucks" he quipped.

_Yes I do suck._ Scorpius thought, his mind firmly in the gutter.

"Yes, I think it's my dad's idea of joke. But he says it is a family tradition, to be named after constellations and such." He informed Al.

"Oh fair enough. I'm named after dead people – bit depressing but it could have been worse." He said as he started walking, Scorpius following in step with him.

Scorpius took a moment to admire Al's features. He was a very good looking boy, he was immediately attracted to him. _Al Potter will be mine._ He desired him so much and he didn't even know him that well. His dad was stupid for sending him here, he had sent him into the arms of the first boy he had ever really desired.

"I don't know how much of Hogwarts you know about?" Al asked.

Scorpius sent him a charming smile, "I've read 'Hogwarts: A History' and my family told me some things." He replied casually.

Al had stopped walking and Scorpius had to back track, "Al?"

He gapped at Scorpius, "You read, 'Hogwarts: A History'? The only other person I know to have read that is my Aunt Hermione." He sounded astounded.

Scorpius chuckled, "Yes I did. But everyone else has been here for five years and I wanted to try and be prepared." He lightly explained.

Al shook his head and grinned at Scorpius, "Well it's your lucky day, because you have been given me as your guide. And I know lots about Hogwarts, that isn't in any books. Like secret passageways."

Scorpius grinned back. _Yes you are correct – it is my lucky day to have you as my guide_.

Al rambled on about Slytherin being in the dungeons and that he'd be sharing a dorm with him and three other boys. Al gave the password and they entered the common room. A few people looked up and greeted Al.

Then a stocky looking boy, it was more fat than muscle, approached them. He eyed Scorpius, sneering in his face.

"So it is true, a Malfoy dares to attend Hogwarts" he spat the words.

Scorpius was expecting it really, but from the other houses not Slytherin. His dad had been completely honest with him about his and his family's involvement in the war. It was the main reason Scorpius had studied elsewhere.

"Obviously it is true, I'm not a fragment of your imagination. I can tell your too stupid to have that good of an imagination." He drawled, bored and calm.

"Like fuck I'm sharing a dorm with a Malfoy. They are worse than mudbloods." He snarled.

Al had his wand pointing at the boy, it was so quick Scorpius hadn't noticed he removed it from his sleeve.

"Back off Goyle. If you don't like it you can sleep in the common room. I suggest you get out of our way!" Al calmly said, but his voice was deadly.

Goyle glared at Al but stepped aside. Whispering, "Sleep with your eyes open Malfoy" as he walked by.

Al showed him the dorm room, "Sorry about that. Goyle has always been a thick headed prat. I guess some people still hold grudges on behalf of their parents. Stupid if you ask me. Everyone says I look just like my dad, but that's it – a part from that I'm nothing like him. I'm my own person. So it stands to reason, no matter what your dad, did or didn't do, your different and well you." Al finished lamely.

Scorpius smiled at him, he couldn't help smiling at him. He had never smiled so much in his whole life.

"Thank you Al. I've had it my whole life. Not only do I look like dad, my surname causes people to instantly dislike me. At least you look like your dad, but your surname has a positive effect."

Al shrugged, "I guess. But it's just as annoying. I get asked questions about dad all the time, I get compared to him. 'Oh your dad was a good flyer too' and 'oh your dad was worse at potions' I don't need a running commentary on my dad." He whined.

Then added, "Don't misunderstand me, I think my dad's great. I get on brilliantly with him, but no one else puts up with it. It is a burden."

Scorpius nodded, "No I know exactly how that feels. I have an open and honest relationship with my dad too. We get on well, just having a blip at the moment. But I'm sure once he realises he's being a prat he will get over it."

Al patted a freshly made bed, "This is yours. It's next to mine – think McGonagall arranged that. At least it's Saturday, you have today and tomorrow to get used to this place."

Scorpius sat on his bed, it was comfy – better than his one at the old school. He was also pleased that Al's bed was next to his.

"I hope we have some classes together. What NEWT's are you doing?" Scorpius lounged out on his bed and looked over at Al.

Al was perched on the edge of his bed looking at Scorpius, "I think McGonagall picked me to show you around as I was the only sixth year Slytherin that had the most subjects that you take. Not all, but the majority."

"So you really don't care that I'm a Malfoy?" Scorpius asked.

"Nope couldn't give two shits. Dad doesn't say much to be honest. He told us a few things, but nothing hateful. I think my dad has gotten over whatever history our dads shared. I guess that comes from growing up and having kids. It's a shame that not everyone can do the same." Al flicked his eyes to a bed across the room.

"That's Vincent Goyle's bed. He was named after his dad's dead friend – I know seems to be popular thing to do. Anyway I think his dad was friends with your dad and maybe that's why he dislikes you." Al sighed and flicked his eyes back to Scorpius.

Scorpius wanted to be honest with Al, he liked him and he wanted to gain his trust.

"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were my dad's friends, they were all trapped in the Room of Hidden Things. Crabbe the prat cast Fiendfyre and the place caught fire, Goyle and my dad were rescued. Vincent Crabbe burned to death. I guess Greg Goyle blames my dad and has passed his resentment for all Malfoy's onto his son, who he has named after Vincent Crabbe." Scorpius sombrely told a surprised Al.

"Oh I always thought Goyle was just a wanker. Vincent Goyle has never really made friends, he keeps to himself. He's a bully and well, I guess I should keep an eye on him." He finished.

"I think my dad was the one to rescue your dad? Not sure, dad doesn't like to talk about the difficult times."

Scorpius arched an eyebrow, "Dad told me everything. All the nasty horrible parts – I appreciate his honesty though. Yeah your dad rescued my dad – on a broom. Anyway enough about our dads and their history. We could go on all night if we did. How about you show me these so called skills at flying you mentioned earlier?"

Al face split into a smile, "Sure. Be warned Malfoy, I'll out fly you easily."

Scorpius stood and laughed, "We'll see Potter. I think you will be surprised."

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to: - tikkoala, Tenshi Yami - Angel of Darkness and Shinigami-Kira-1917. I appreciate your reviews. This story isn't that long, I will re-do another Al/Scorpius one with more drama - this one is straight forward ish.

**Chapter Two**

Scorpius had a great time flying with Al. He was a good match for him, he seemed to anticipate Scorpius' next move and manage to deter him. They played a seekers game and both won one each, they were on the third game, and whoever caught the snitch wins.

"Give up Potter. That snitch is mine." Scorpius yelled as he whizzed by.

Al laughed, "Famous last words Malfoy" Al shouted back as he spotted the snitch above Scorpius.

He angled his broom and shot upwards, leaning forwards on the broom and stretching out his hand. He could hear Scorpius swear behind him and then he knew he was speeding to catch up with him.

Al managed catch the snitch just as Scorpius hand went to grab it also. Al turned to look at him, and sent him a smug grin.

"Sorry Malfoy looks like I'm still Hogwarts best seeker" he arrogantly told him.

Scorpius shook his head, "No need to boast it's unbecoming" he said with a grin.

They touched down and put away their brooms.

"Let's go get lunch I'm starving." Al said as his stomach rumbled.

Scorpius smiled, "Sure"

"Um I'll introduce you to my friends, most of them are family. As, well half the school is full of Weasleys. You're not going to have a problem hanging out with Weasleys are you?" he sounded uncertain.

Scorpius sniggered, "No I won't have a problem, if I have any disparaging thoughts I'll keep them to myself." He replied.

"Cool. Rose is our age and I hang with her a lot. She's the daughter of my dad's best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, well Weasley now." He explained as they walked to the castle.

"Ah the golden trio. Is Rose a Slytherin too?" he wondered if he'd ever remember all the names of new faces and become settled.

"No. She's a miss-know-it-all, and is in Ravenclaw. She's all right though, has a brilliant sense of humour – takes after her dad there." He proudly said.

"So the great hall is where we eat all meals, at the Slytherin table. But sometime I sit with my friends at their house table or they sit with me." Al explained as he walked to the Slytherin table.

Scorpius watched as all the students in the hall checked him out. Whispering, 'Oh must be a Malfoy', or 'Cor he's hot' and even 'Scum should go back to his old school'.

He held his head up high, causing him to look even more like his dad. He confidently strode to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Al.

When he looked up next a red haired girl with freckles and bushy hair came bounding over. She plonked down opposite Al and him.

"All right cus?" she asked Al.

"Yeah" was all Al decided he could be bothered to say, he was too busy reaching for as much food as he could.

Rose turned to Scorpius, "All right Malfoy? Nice hair!" she sarcastically said.

Scorpius could tell she wasn't being a bitch, she was joking but in a serious manner. He kept his face calm, "Why jealous Weasley? I can recommend some hair products that will make your hair look passable." He drawled.

She cracked a smile, "Git. I'm Rose Weasley by the way. You are?" she said as she held out a hand.

He sneered at her hand, "I'm not touching a Weasley"

She looked shocked, she almost believed him but then Scorpius snickered.

He took her hand and shook it, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I dare you to laugh at my name Weasley!" he warned.

She grinned but didn't laugh, "So why are you here? Get expelled from your last school?"

"Rose" Al exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Well did you?"

Scorpius shook his head, "Nope nothing exciting I'm afraid. Father decided after five years of an all-boys school, I should maybe be in a mixed school. Weird I know."

Scorpius didn't miss the look Rose gave him, she probably understood the hidden message in his statement.

She turned to Al, "Oh Paige is mad at you. You were meant to meet her to 'study' today. You stood her up, you've lost your good boyfriend title now." Rose informed Al.

Scorpius continued to eat his lunch, but his stomach had dropped when he heard that Al had a girlfriend.

Al groaned, "I didn't know McGonagall was going to ask me to be Scorpius' guide. She'll understand once I explain. I hope." He didn't sound convinced.

Rose shook her head, "Paige is a bit demanding don't you think?" she never really took to the girl.

Al shrugged, "Aren't all girls" he honestly stated.

Rose kicked him under the table, "No. Not all girls you idiot. Anyway I'm going, I have a real study session in the library. Nice to meet you Malfoy." She stood and left.

Scorpius inclined his head, his mouth was full. He never spoke with his mouth full, it was rude.

Al smiled at Scorpius, "So that was Rose. She will defend you now. Now that she has decided your worthy of her attention, she will be fiercely loyal. So I guess being in an all-boys school hampered your chances of finding a girlfriend."

Scorpius snorted, "Yeah but I wasn't looking" he vaguely replied.

He wondered if Al was generally a bit thick or just didn't judge someone, until they said it outright. He guessed Al wouldn't assume he was gay until Scorpius told him.

They finished lunch and headed for the joint common room. "They put this joint common room in when they re-built Hogwarts." Al told Scorpius as they entered the room.

Scorpius noted that it was large, comfy and was filled with many students.

He could see red haired people dotted through the common room and assumed them to be related to Al somehow. They settled on a sofa and Al scrunched up his nose.

"You're lucky you don't have homework yet. I have work from last year that I was set over the holidays. Should have done it ages ago, never mind I'll scribble something and hope it's passable."

Scorpius laughed, Al had the whole summer holidays and he was doing it on the Saturday before the school year started. He looked around at the students and the common room as Al started his work.

He noted that there were a few attractive looking boys, but none stood up against Al. Al who has a girlfriend and is obviously straight. About twenty minutes into his homework, Scorpius saw a girl marching over towards Al. The sofa Al was sat on, had its back to the entrance, so he didn't see.

Scorpius cleared his throat, "I think you're in trouble if the look on that girls face is anything to go by" he warned Al, as he inclined his head to the girl.

Al turned around and then whipped his head back to Scorpius, "Shit. It's Paige."

_Ah so she is Al's girlfriend – my competition. _Scorpius thought.

She was a petite girl, slim and pretty enough. She had blonde hair and Scorpius smiled, _at least Al has a type and lucky for me it is 'blondes'._

She had perfectly plucked eyebrows, small pouty lips – she was forcing the pout, a small button nose and blue eyes. Scorpius noted that her eyes weren't remarkable in any way, just plain normal and boring blue. He was aware that he was trying to find fault with her. He didn't like her.

Probably because she was Al's girlfriend, but also because Scorpius prided himself on being a good judge of character and he just didn't like the girl. Who currently stood glaring down at Al, her arms folded and her foot tapping.

"Albie..."

Al winced, "Paige I told you don't call me that." He whined.

She sighed, "I like having a unique nickname for you. Where were you, I waited ages. Then someone told me that you were seen with another blonde."

From the tone of her voice it appeared to Scorpius that she had assumed Al was with another blonde girl. Scorpius knew from behind, his hair looked like it belonged to a girl. It was perfectly straight, wonderfully blonde and hung to nipple height. At the moment he had it tied back in a black ribbon.

"Ah well Paige it wasn't a girl don't worry. McGonagall called me to her office to tell me I had to show the new transfer student around. Paige this is Scorpius, Scorpius this is Paige." Al introduced them.

She glanced over at him and sent him a false smile, "Oh well at least you had a reason. I know you wouldn't stand me up." Then she sat next to Al on the sofa and lopped her arm through his.

Scorpius had an urge to roll his eyes, but he refrained. Her whole body language screamed, 'I don't trust you and Al is mine'.

Scorpius examined his nails and decided to write to his dad and tell him that he has settled in.

_Dad, _

_You'd be please to know that I have settled in so far. I haven't encountered any problems. Unless you count Vincent Goyle – he's also a sixth year Slytherin and doesn't appear to like me much._

_Headmistress McGonagall assigned me a guide and he is really nice. I think we will be great friends. We had a seekers friendly game, the git won two out of three. I plan to have a rematch – I'm not letting him boast about being the better player. _

_Hogwarts is even better then what I imagined. The castle – well what I've seen of it, it's wonderful. It's strange to think that you once walked this halls and even stayed in the same dorm as me._

_Please ask mother to send me my better pair of shoes. These ones are uncomfortable, I much prefer the tailor made pair. I did try and tell her but she wouldn't listen. You'd understand I'm sure – we seem to have the same tastes for expensive footwear._

_Anyway I digress, I have made a few friends already and I believe that I will be happy here. I will send a more detailed letter once I have started my lessons._

_Hope you and mother are well. _

_All my love._

_Scorpius _

_X x X _

He read it through and then told Al he was going to find the school owlary.

"Do you want me to show you where it is?" he asked.

He glanced at the death grip Paige was holding Al in, "No you're okay. Stay with um…"

"Paige" she snapped.

He knew her name, he just wanted to annoy her. "Paige right. Stay with your girlfriend, I'll find it." He smiled at Al and left.

Scorpius decided to head outside and just walk around the castle until he saw a tower that looked like it could be an owlary – it would be obvious he thought. It was still late afternoon so it was light out.

He wasn't outside long when two girls approached him, they seemed to be giggling as they advanced. _Dad would be pleased that the girls are fawning over me. Shame it won't change my preference._ He laughed inwardly at his dad's obliviousness.

"Hi, are you lost?" a dark haired girl asked.

He sent them a charming smile, "Why yes. Would you lovely ladies be so kind to direct me to the owlary?" he smoothly asked.

They giggled and smiled, "We can show you if you like?" the other girl asked.

"I'd like that very much" he replied.

They broke apart and then a girl stood either side of him, they linked their arms with his and the three walked on.

"So you're the boy everyone is talking about?"

He smiled, "I wouldn't know. But I can only assume. I am Scorpius Malfoy, and you are?"

The girl on his left smiled sweetly, "I am Bryony Parkinson-Nott, I know my mother was named after a flower and well, she wanted me to be too. It's more of a vine with green flowers, but I guess it still counts."

The girl on his right then said, "My mother was also named after a flower – seems to be a craze. She passed the tradition to me too. I am Jasmine Brown-Finnegan – bit of a mouthful I know."

He smiled, "Beautiful names ladies." He didn't really think so, but he knew he could be charming when needs be – and the more people on his side the better.

They showed him the owlary and waited for him and then they walked back to the joint common room with him.

Bryony said she was a Gryffindor, "I know mother almost disowned me, but father told her she was being a drama queen. Both my parents were Slytherin's." She didn't seem bothered about being in a different house.

Jasmine was also in Gryffindor, "Both my parents were Gryffindor's too. Same year as Al's dad. Bryony and I are best friends. So Scorpius any girlfriend waiting for you back home?"

He smiled, "No ladies I am a free man" he informed them, they smiled and began whispering to each other.

Al was still sat on the sofa with Paige. There were three sofas in that area, in a U shape. Al was sat on the middle sofa and Scorpius and his two ladies went to sit on the sofa to Al's left.

Bryony whispered to Scorpius, "That's Paige Flint, she's a year below us and Al. We don't like her, thinks she's top girl in this school. Seems to think Al is lucky to have her, I'd say she's lucky to have Al. He's so hot!"

Then Bryony and Jasmine went into a deep conversation about how hot Al was.

Scorpius tuned them out, he vaguely remembered his dad saying that he could date any girl he wanted but beware of any Parkinson offspring. _Oh well. Yes Bryony Parkinson was a gossip and a bit annoying, but she is nice enough. _Scorpius wanted as many friends as possible. People already disliked him because of his name, he needed as many supporters as he could get.

Al caught Scorpius eye and mouthed, "Sorry".

Scorpius wasn't sure what for, for ignoring him to be with his girlfriend? – Well that's okay, he's entitled to be with the spoilt cow. Or was he sorry for leaving him with Bryony and Jasmine? – He liked them enough.

Scorpius elbowed Jasmine, "How long has Paige had her claws in Al?" he thought he could get away with insulting her in front of the girls. They didn't like Paige either. Come to think of it nor did Rose – Paige didn't seem to have many female friends.

Jasmine glared at Paige, "She's such a good actress, plays the sweet innocent act with Al. He doesn't know how scheming she is. They've been dating for about four months now and that includes the summer holidays, so not much time together really."

Scorpius caught Paige giving him and the girls a bitchy look. He smiled at her and then tuned his head to listen to the girls.

Bryony was speaking now, "Al deserves better than her, even his family agree. His older brother James graduated last year, he was a Gryffindor like us. Oh he was sexy too."

Scorpius arched an eyebrow, "Stay on point Bryony" he teased.

"Oh right yes. James didn't like it when Al started seeing Paige, but Al said it was his choice to make. Al also has a younger sister Lilly, she's becoming popular in her year. She doesn't think much about Paige either but that's because Paige told her she'd never be as popular as her. Even though Lilly isn't even trying, she's just popular because she is nice." Bryony rambled.

Scorpius' head hurt, too many names to remember. Al had an older brother and a younger sister, well he would try and get Lilly on his side. He had Rose's acceptance.

Scorpius let the two girls get lost in gossip and watched how Al interacted with his girlfriend. He seemed nervous and awkward, but that might just be his character. He was trying to do the essay he should have done ages ago.

"Look Paige I can't concentrate with you blabbing in my ear. I need to do this essay, I'm going to go to my dorm room." He started packing his things.

She looked wounded, "Al, you haven't seen me in ages. I miss you – I deserve to spend time with you. You stood me up today!" she reminded him.

He sighed, "I know and I am sorry about that. Look the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can devote my time to you." He reasoned.

She softened, "Okay" she stood and kissed him timidly.

Scorpius smirked, Al was blushing and seemed uncomfortable.

"Right see you later." He turned to Scorpius, "Um I'm going back to Slytherin, do you want to come or can you find your way later?" he innocently asked.

Scorpius looked at Paige briefly, "No I need to unpack, I'll walk with you" he stood, bode goodbye to the girls. Then followed Al out of the common room.

Al played with the strap of his bag, "Sorry about that. Paige can be a bit demanding. You'll get used to her – she isn't as bad as she portrays herself."

Scorpius doubted that, "I'm sure we will be great friends" he sarcastically replied, Al didn't seem to notice.

"Oh good." He seemed more relaxed now.

"So you met the gossip girls. Those two are so funny, any gossip you want to hear, about anyone in school and they know it. They are nice girls, but never tell them your secrets, the whole school will know them within in an hour. I like them though, they are easy to talk to and they don't expect anything from me." he stopped playing with his bag but was now running a hand through his hair.

Scorpius smiled, he liked them too. Their easy going attitudes and bubbly personalities helped relax him.

"Yeah I think I made two new friends in them. Dad warned me about Parkinson offspring, but think that's because Bryony's mother was a bit of a hanger on at school."

Al went straight to the dorm room, "Do you mind if I do my work in here while you unpack. It's quieter in here." Al reasoned.

"Sure I don't mind." Scorpius started taking out the things he needed but most stayed in his trunk.

"Do you want help on that essay?" Scorpius asked.

Al sighed, "Fuck yes please. It was last year it was set and I've forgotten about it"

He handed Scorpius the essay topic and what he had put so far.

Scorpius smiled at the scruffy writing, "Do you mind if I correct this and you re-write it?" he asked.

Al shrugged, "Go ahead" he sat back against his pillows.

Scorpius began scratching out sentences and re-writing them, correcting grammar and spelling errors. Then he added a few paragraphs at the bottom. Once complete he handed it back to Al.

"Sorry I got carried away" he smiled apologetically to him.

Al grinned, "No it's fine. Thank you. I think you're going to get on really well with Rose"

Al copied it out onto a fresh piece of parchment and was now finished.

"I guess you're going to find your girlfriend now you've finished." Scorpius suggested.

Al frowned, "No. I think I'll wait until after dinner to spend time with her. She's a bit claustrophobic sometimes" he admitted.

Scorpius could see that, she barely let Al move an inch.

"You don't sound too happy about being with her?" he risked asking.

Al sighed, "No I like having a girlfriend, but I'm not overly bothered who it is. That's bad really. I've never been one for confrontations and I wouldn't know how to dump someone anyway."

Scorpius snorted, "Al if you want to end it, just end it. If you don't she won't and you'll be stuck with her for the rest of school or longer."

Al seemed deep in thought, "No I like being with her, she just has her flaws. I know she's not going to be the love of my life or anything and I'm okay with that."

He added, "Just because I'm with her doesn't mean I will be with her for the rest of my life. I'm just enjoying being in a relationship and learning new things about myself. It normal to have a few girlfriends before you find the one. If you ever do I mean."

Scorpius nodded, "Doesn't always work like that, like some fairy-tale. People assume you meet someone, you date, fall in love, marry and it's all perfect. It's not. Not everyone has someone. My mother and father had an arranged marriage. They learnt to love each other and they are well suited, but it isn't the burring explosive love, filled with desire. It's just a nice steady dependable love – boring but better than nothing."

Al sighed, "My mum and dad relationship is fairy-tale. He saved her in her first year. They were good friends. They dated, fell in love. Survived a war and Merlin knows what else, then they married and had three kids. Still very much in love and setting an impossible standard that I'll never be able to match up to."

Scorpius knew not everything was as it always seemed, no one knew what went on behind closed doors.

"Maybe you shouldn't try and live up to what they have. Each couple are unique and special in their own right. You've already said you're not your dad, so stop trying to have what he has." He wisely said.

Al looked over at him, "Yeah I know. I'm…I'm different but I haven't figured myself out yet. How can I know what I want from someone else if I don't even know what I want? So for now I'll experiment with Paige."

_He's different – I wonder if Al meant his sexuality_. Scorpius could only hope. He will be a good friend to Al and hope his natural charm and winning personality would be enough to catch Al's attention.

They spent the rest of the time before dinner discussing random topics, quidditch, favourite books, and music and school lessons.

Scorpius was joined by Rose at dinner and she asked what NEWT's he was doing and then declared they almost had the exact same time table and that she would help him if he needs it.

"I doubt I will need it Ginge. I was the top of my whole school, I think you may be asking for my help" he playfully said.

They seemed to have hit it off immediately and he knew she would be a great friend.

She laughed, "Ginge – cheeky bastard. At least I don't look like an albino." She retorted.

"I do not. I'll have you know the Malfoy blonde hair is stuff of legends and many have asked to buy it for hair extensions and such. You're just jealous as my hair is perfect and you know it." He arrogantly told her.

To his surprise she agreed, "Yeah your hair is amazing. Can I touch it?"

He moved his head, "No. Your greasy hands will defile it." He teased.

He didn't like people touching his hair, not because he was stuck up. He just got fed up with it, if he let one person touch it then everyone would want to.

"Do you like it long then?" she asked.

He snorted, "If I didn't like it long then I wouldn't have it long would I, silly question carrot top."

She shouldered him, "Shut it Blondie." She leaned in so only he could hear, "All the girls are gushing over you and your dream boy looks. But am I right in saying that you're more concerned with what the boys think of your looks?"

He grinned at her and whispered, "So you're not full of silly questions. Very perceptive of you. Yes I prefer to garner the attention of the male kind."

She laughed, "Knew it" she said a bit louder.

He quickly whispered, "Don't tell anyone. I'm not sure if I want people to know yet."

She smiled, "It's okay I will keep it to myself." She glanced at Al, "Besides Al can be a bit slow, especially with what's staring him in the face."

She returned to her dinner ignoring Scorpius stunned expression. _Did she know he liked Al? Was he that obvious?_

Al watched as Scorpius and Rose talked as if they have been friends since first year. He was a bit jealous, he couldn't say why. He liked getting Scorpius' attention.

He was clever, witty, charismatic, and easy to talk to, friendly and easy on the eye.

_Whoa what? Since when do I care if a bloke is easy on the eye?_ Yes he had noticed the odd quality he liked amongst the male student body. But never as many attractive qualities in one person – Scorpius seemed to have several attractive features and qualities.

Al studied Scorpius as he was distracted by Rose. Look wise he had the most perfect hair Al had ever seen on a person, male and female. It was a beautiful shade of blonde – unique, it looked healthy, smooth and silky. Most of all Scorpius suited having it long, just passed his shoulders.

_I wonder what it smells like?_ Al randomly thought. _Most likely delicious._

Scorpius had delicate yet striking features. Strong sharp angles, but perfect and stunning. Overall he was a good looking boy. But even when you broke it down, each feature was striking in its own right.

He had pale, smooth skin – his cheeks would flush occasionally and it added to the allure. He had high cheekbones, a tapered chin and nose. They were in a perfect portion on his face, his face was symmetrical. His eyebrows framed his eyes just right. His eyes were a soft grey, which Al noticed changed shade depending on his emotions or the lighting. Then his lips were pink, plump and inviting.

_He seemed to naturally be attractive. _Al knew he was thinking too much about it, but he had never seen anyone like Scorpius before – he wasn't even this taken with Paige. He was definitely going to start questioning who he is now, he did wonder about his sexuality before, but never gave it too much thought.

Even his voice was an asset, the way he spoke, his tone, his accent, his vocabulary. He could have any girl or boy he wanted. It seemed a bit unfair to Al that a sixteen year old boy could be so perfect, no spots, scars or imperfections – just 100% good looking.

Scorpius turned to face Al, "Are you okay? You seem a bit dazed? Are you tired?" he sounded concerned.

Al blinked, "Sorry I was in a world of my own. I'm fine, thanks for asking. Slight headache but I'm okay." He tried to sound casual.

He was starting to have a mini melt down, he may have just realised he might be attracted to boys and well it didn't seem wrong, in fact it felt right.

_All it took was a few hours with Scorpius Malfoy and my life has taken a whole new path._ He ran a hand over his face, as he saw Paige walking over.

"Al I'm finished. Walk me back to Slytherin common room." She waited tapping her bloody foot again.

"Paige I'll walk you back, but I'm going to cancel our scheduled time together. I have a headache and I just want to have some quiet alone time." He stood and offered his hand.

She pouted and Scorpius heard her whining as they walked off.

Scorpius stayed with Rose and they chilled in the joint common room. He wanted to give Al the quiet alone time he wanted. After a couple of hours he headed to his dorm.

When he walked through the common room, Goyle knocked him on the shoulder as he barged past him.

"Watch it you great oaf" he snapped as he massaged his shoulder.

"No you watch it Malfoy. You know all you Malfoy's are the same – just arrogant pretty boys. Watch your back, someone might mar that pretty face of yours." He threatened.

Scorpius ignored him and entered the dorm room. Al was propped up in his bed reading a magazine.

"Hey Scorpius." He seemed to be in better spirits.

"Hey. You seem better, I'm glad. You know Goyle just threatened me again, prat thinks he can throw his weight around. I can outwit him and I'm quicker at casting spells I'd bet." He said as he gracefully sat on his own bed.

"Goyle is all mouth – don't worry." Al told him as Scorpius put a framed picture on his bedside table.

"Is that your family?" Al was intrigued, he wanted to see if it was true, if Scorpius took after his dad.

Scorpius smiled and handed it to Al. It was in an expensive sold silver frame. The photo was of Scorpius and his parents. The backdrop was a beautiful orchard, in full bloom and his mother had a pretty white sundress on, her hair loose and she seemed relaxed. Nothing like he assumed the stiff purebloods would be.

She was pretty, and he can see a small resemblance of her in Scorpius, but when his eyes flicked to his dad, Al knew he mainly took after him. His dad was clearly a handsome man, his hair was shorter than Scorpius', also receding slightly. But it was the same brilliant shade of blonde, and the grey eyes that stared at him were also the same. In fact Al suspected this would be how Scorpius would look when he's that age. Maybe a few differences, but more or less the same.

The man wore casual white linen trousers and a plain black top. He was smiling at the camera and his gaze flicked to Scorpius and his wife, and his smile grew as he watched them.

Scorpius was stood between his parents, his dads arm over his shoulders and his mums arm around his waist. He wore beige knee length cargo shorts and a smart polo shirt. His hair loose around his shoulders. He was grinning at the camera and waving at someone.

They looked happy, relaxed and peaceful.

"Where is this taken? It looks sunny, is that an orchard?" he asked.

Scorpius smiled, "Yes. My grandparents have a vineyard in France. Bordeaux region to be precise. It's beautiful and we went on vacation there before I came here. I'm waving and my grandmother – Narcissa."

"You look very happy. I've never been to France. Mum and dad work a lot so we just spend summer holidays at home or the Burrow – we don't travel." He sounded a bit sad.

"Maybe you can come see the vineyard with me next summer, you'll love it." He offered.

Al nodded and handed the picture back to him. He looked at it and smiled before placing it gently back on the bedside table.

Al opened his draw and pulled out his family photo and handed it to Scorpius.

Scorpius found Al immediately in the photo, he was rubbing a dog's belly and laughing. Al joined Scorpius on the bed and pointed to the dog.

"That's Monty – James named him, after Monty Python, muggle comedians."

He then pointed at an older boy with brownish hair, "James my older brother. He's a knob. Well no he's okay really just a bit annoying. Then there is Lilly, my little sister" he pointed to a pretty girl, with red hair.

"Finally my dad and my mum" he said as he pointed each out.

_The famous Harry Potter._ Scorpius had a rough idea what he looked like, from newspapers and books, but he had never seen him smiel like he was in the picture. He seemed at ease and very happy. He looked like an older version of Al, he wouldn't say that to him, he knew how annoying it was to be told how much you look like your dad. Al's mum was also a pretty red head and she was laughing at Al who was winding the dog up.

They seemed a lot more casual then his family, mostly wearing muggle type clothes and jeans. They were in a garden and sat on a picnic blanket, they looked like a traditional happy family.

Scorpius smiled over at Al, and handed the photo back.

"That's just my immediate family, I have a tone of aunties and uncles, and cousins. All on my mums side. Dad was an only child." He added.

"I have heard that the Weasleys are a huge family and not to be messed with" he laughed lightly.

"My uncles are all really cool and they married nice women, so at family gatherings it's fun. Noisy, hectic and a bit overwhelming, but fun. Um let me see I have ten aunties and uncles, Fred's dead but he's still my uncle. Also Charlie never married. A brother, a sister, and nine cousins." He said proudly.

Scorpius frowned, "That's a lot of Christmas presents." He was astounded.

He only had his mum, dad and his grandparents on both sides. Oh and his aunt Daphne.

"Yeah, but we do a Weasley/Potter secret Santa. Oh and my grandparents on my mums side too. Not counting the various family friends that are like uncles and aunties. It's mental."

Scorpius agreed, "Yeah makes me glad I'm an only child."

Al laughed, "I bet it does. Seems to be a family tradition, be an only child I mean" he asked.

Scorpius shrugged, "Well I guess some traditions are made to be broken"

He was referring to the fact that he wouldn't be marrying a girl and producing an heir. Al probably thought he meant he was going to have lots of children.

Scorpius was all too aware that Al was still sat next to him on the bed. Their thighs brushing against one another.

"Has your family met Paige?" Scorpius randomly plucked the question out of thin air.

"Hmm yes over the summer. Dad said she seems, um what was it, 'prissy' and mum said she was rude and snobbish. Refused to eat half of her food and complained about our house and stuff. Paige is all wrong for me really – I just... she asked me out and I thought why not. I didn't consider it fully really. Stupid I know."

Scorpius looked sympathetic, "Just let her down gently. I'm sure she will get over it eventually. You can't fake a headache every time you want to get away."

"I'm going to shower, I didn't shower after our quidditch game and I feel dirty." Scorpius decided, leaving Al to ponder over his girlfriend dilemma.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Sorry it is a short chapter.

**Chapter Three**

Scorpius settled in well and his first week of lessons were manageable. Durmstrang had near enough the same curriculum as Hogwarts, just slight differences. He was pleased that his dad insisted he learn additional things from either him or a tutor. If he didn't have his dads tutoring he wouldn't have managed to fit smoothly into the Hogwarts NEWT lessons.

A few students were disgruntled that he seemed to do better than them, and he hadn't even been learning it with them. Rose relished the competition. Claiming it was about time someone was intelligent enough to challenge her for the top spot.

The teachers treated him no different than any other student, in fact some acted as if he'd been at the school since first year. Giving him no special treatment.

He had met a few other Weasleys and he even met Lilly. She informed him that she temporarily accepted him, but if he did anything that would have a negative effect on Al then she would hex him. Al had said his mum had taught her and had passed on her ability to cast a brilliant bat bogey hex, and he warned Scorpius to never upset Lilly.

Bryony and Jasmine became his good friends, he had a weakness for gossip – so he found them useful. However Al and Rose were the main people he hung out with. Al hadn't dumped Paige yet and Scorpius suspected he was just dragging it out, as he wasn't sure how to dump someone. Al didn't want to upset anyone and would often forgo his own happiness to keep others happy.

_Something he would have to help change._ Scorpius thought.

Scorpius was doing homework with Al and Rose in the joint common room. Once again chilling on the huge comfy sofas.

"NEWTs are going to be the death of me" Al whined.

Scorpius and Rose shared a look and smiled. Al stressed on a daily basis, mainly in his ability to pass his exams.

"I dreamt the other day that I was taking my Charms NEWT and I looked down and I forgot to put on any trousers or underwear. I was butt naked in front of Flitwick. That's not good for my nerves." Al sighed heavily.

Rose snickered and Scorpius took pity on Al. "Al when the NEWT's finally come around I will ensure you wear underwear and trousers. I will also make sure you don't die from stress. Promise."

Al smiled, "Cheers."

Rose suddenly laughed. When Scorpius and Al turned to her she explained, "If you were naked Al and stood by Flitwick, then your um meat and two veg would be directly level with his face."

Scorpius chuckled but abruptly stopped as Al looked mortified.

"Rose, that's going to be in my next dream now." He complained.

Rose laughed even harder, "So you are saying that tonight you are going to dream of being naked and shoving your junk in Flitwick's face. Al I didn't know you had a thing for him."

Scorpius did laugh then, he couldn't control it. Rose was funny.

Al glared at them, "That is not funny guys. Immature goons." He huffed.

After Scorpius managed to gain control of his laughter he noticed that Paige was glaring at him from the other side of the common room. Al had told her that he needed to study and that she should give him space.

Scorpius winked at her and returned his attention to Al. Knowing that Paige was picturing strangling him.

Scorpius was struggling to complete his ancient ruins homework, "I'm just going to go check a book out the library. I'll be right back." He said to Rose and Al.

They nodded but let him go.

On the way back from the library he encountered Paige. He kind of expected it, she obviously felt threatened and wanted to warn him off Al.

She stepped in front of him, "Malfoy" she tried to use his name in a threating manner and as an insult.

He smiled politely at her, he wasn't threatened or insulted, Malfoy was his name after all.

"I think I've got you figured out. You think you can slime your way into Al's life, act all friendly and pleased to be his friend. You must be up to something, I know it." She seemed pleased with what she thought she deduced.

He sneered at her, "It's no act. I am friendly to Al because I like him and I am pleased to be his friend. I think you need to question why you feel threatened by me, and I think you know why deep down."

She glowered at him, "I hate you. I don't trust you, and I am watching you."

Scorpius' face remained blank, "Hate is a strong word. Don't you think? Because it's on the far end of the spectrum, it's committed, and it leaves no room for doubt as to what you think. You can't possibly hate me after a week of knowing me." He condescendingly said.

She frowned at his coolness, his inability to be ruffled by her. He was too calm and collected and it annoyed her. "I do hate you. Just go away."

Scorpius thought she sounded like a spoilt child, who was angry as the conversation hadn't gone her way.

"I am going to leave, but not because you told me to. Because I must be getting back to your boyfriend. No need to join me, Al clearly pointed out you weren't welcome." He smirked at her and left her standing gobsmacked in the corridor.

He returned to the common room and revised from the book he collected.

"You took your time" Rose observed.

"Rose you do need to get out of this awful habit of yours, to state the obvious." He teased.

"Okay what I was trying to do was make a statement and hope that you would enlighten my as to why you took a long time." She reasoned

"Then next time just ask, why did I take so long? Hmm more effective." He spoke as if he was her parent.

She jabbed her quill into his ribs, "Git. Okay, why did it take you so long to get a book?"

He smiled, lowered his voice, "Because Paige decided to remind me that she was Al's girlfriend and that she doesn't like me."

Rose snorted.

"Rose snorting isn't very lady like." He often sounded snobbish and serious, but most the time he was joking. He was unsure if Rose knew that. Even if she thought he was being serious, she never took offense.

"You sound like my mum – not good Malfoy, not good at all. Do you think Paige knows your gay?" she whispered.

Rose did wonder what Al thought of her and Scorpius. As they were 'close', they were always whispering to each other. But Rose knew Scorpius was gay, so it wasn't like that. But Al didn't know that. To the rest of Hogwarts it seemed that Scorpius and Rose were developing a relationship.

"No Paige is just worried that as Al's friend I will commandeer all of his time, and maybe convince him to dump her. But it wouldn't surprise me if she figures it out eventually." He replied as he pushed her bushy hair away from her ear so he could whisper to her.

Al was watching Rose and Scorpius. They seemed rather touchy feely and very close. Scorpius had gently brushed her hair aside and whispered into her ear, like a lover would. Al wasn't sure what to make of that – he didn't want them to get together and ignore him. But he wanted his friends to be happy. He felt a bit strange watching them, but he couldn't name the feeling so he ignored it.

Rose caught the look on Al's face and decided to put an end to her and Scorpius whispering session. She pushed Scorpius away and said, "Blimey Malfoy next time you want to whisper to me and be that close, brush your teeth."

He laughed, "That would be your own rancid breath you can smell. All Weasleys smell like it." He teased.

She stared at him for a few moments and then laughed.

"Fucking arse" she replied and then continued to do her homework.

On the way to the Slytherin common room Al not so subtly asked, "So you and Rose seem close. Do you fancy her?"

Scorpius scrunched up his nose "Fancy a Weasley! Never. She's just a great friend that's all. She knows why my father and I have fallen out and is helping me through that. But no you don't have to worry about defending your cousins' virtue or anything. She's not my type."

Al smiled, "Oh that's good."

Scorpius looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

Al added, "Because I wouldn't want to go all ninja on you if you hurt Rose or something." He blushed and ducked his head.

Scorpius smiled but didn't comment. Until they were back in their dorm.

"What's a ninja?" a slight frown on his face.

Al smiled, "Oh well James and I would watch lots of Ninja muggle films. They are like spies and fighters. Um they are very skilled at fighting." He shrugged.

"Oh right so when you said 'you'd go all ninja on me', you meant you would beat me up?" Scorpius watched Al as he started removing his school tie and jumper.

Al looked away slightly, as if he didn't want to watch Scorpius undress. "Yeah that's what I meant"

Scorpius smiled, he definitely saw a blush creep on Al's face. He hadn't even removed his shirt or trousers. He was still fully covered in clothes, but the act of removing his tie and jumper obviously had some effect on Al.

"I think Rose fancies Scott Wood. I can't compete with him – he's like the most fancied bloke in school. I wouldn't want to compete anyway as I do not fancy Rose at all." He had started undoing his shirt as he spoke. His confession that Rose fancied Wood had made Al turn to face him again.

Al determinedly looked at Scorpius face and not at the exposed skin and chest.

"Scott Wood. She never told me. He's in the year above, when does she see him?" Al didn't like that Scorpius knew and he didn't. But then when it came to noticing who fancied who, he was oblivious.

"Well she hasn't told many people. As he is so popular she thinks he wouldn't look at her twice. But I think she helped him a few times when he was studying in the library." Scorpius explained.

Al climbed off the bed, his back to Scorpius as he started undressing. Scorpius removed his trousers and climbed into his pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. Al was safe to look again. _He could look all he wants I don't mind._

"Well Wood is attractive enough I guess, if you like that sort of thing. I mean he's a bit doe eyed with his big brown eyes. Doesn't fool me." Al said as he finished changing for bed and turning to face Scorpius.

_Al thought Wood was attractive enough – maybe he liked men and hasn't figured it out yet._

"Yes he certainty knows how to act all innocent and flutter his eyelashes at girls, looking all innocent and doe eyed as you put it. He seems to like Rose. I think he likes it that she doesn't show how taken by him she is. I don't know I've only been here for a bit, I just like people watching."

He climbed in bed and decided to respond to his dad's letter before going to bed.

_Dad, _

_Thank you for sending my shoes. Please do not worry about Goyle, he hasn't laid a finger on me and he leaves me alone most of the time. Just the odd insult, but I can handle that._

_The lessons are great. I am grateful that you forced me to have extra tutoring though. It has helped my transfer to the Hogwarts NEWTs curriculum go that much smoother._

_Rose Weasley is brilliant, she's one of my closest friends here. She is in most of my lessons and to be honest is probably just as smart, if not smarter than me. But I do like a challenge!_

_I note that you detected that I did not mention the name of my guide. I did that intentionally as I thought you might make some negative comment. However now you have gotten over the shock that I am friends with a Weasley I will tell you. My guide and my other close friend at school is Albus Potter. He's a Slytherin too, a seeker, and he has made me feel very welcome._

_I have also made other friends, Parkinson's off spring as you put it. She's nice not like her mother, or the way you portray her mother anyway. She is a gossip but that can be useful at times._

_Unfortunately being amongst so many lovely ladies has not changed my outlook of my future. I will not change my mind just because I am around witches. You need to learn to deal with it dad. Mother seems okay with it and Grandmother. Just you and Grandfather – I expected it from Grandfather, but you dad, you should know better. Tsk Tsk._

_I know what you're thinking – sorry I won't push my luck any more. Please think about everything. I hate to feel that this will cause us to drift apart – but that all depends on your acceptance._

_I will write again soon._

_All my love_

_Scorpius x _

He tried to remain positive, telling himself that his dad would come around eventually. It was nice having Rose to talk to, otherwise he would have gone crazy. However when he didn't have any distractions and he was led awake at night, he would think about the argument he had with his dad and feel hopelessness.

He rarely argued with his dad. They were very open and honest with one another and Scorpius respected his dad and his dad's opinion. However his dad was being ridiculous in trying to change his sexuality. He remembered when he first told his dad.

_His dad was in his study and Scorpius had decided he was going to tell him that he was gay. He was pacing outside the study door for ten minutes, before his dad sighed and called,_

_ "__Scorpius either stop that pacing and go away, or come in and tell me what is clearly bothering you" he wasn't angry at Scorpius he knew that, he just couldn't abide pacing. It got on his nerves._

_Scorpius entered the study and smiled at his dad._

_"__Hey dad. You know that you are always honest with me and I respect that. So I want to be honest with you too." He blurted as he looked at his dad._

_His dad arched an eyebrow, "You haven't got expelled or anything?" he questioned._

_Scorpius took a seat and shook his head, "No. Of course not. It is a personal matter and I've been keeping it to myself for so long and I hate keeping things from you. I want to tell you and I hope you will understand."_

_Draco put his quill down and walked around the desk, it was a barrier and he didn't want any barriers between him and his son. He sat in the chair opposite Scorpius._

_"__Continue I am listening" he softly told his son._

_Scorpius took a deep breath, "I'm gay" he went straight to the point._

_His dad was frozen, his face blank and emotionless. "Don't be silly Scorpius. How can you possibly know that? It is the environment that you have grown up in, no females around to bring out your true desires."_

_Scorpius frowned, "No. I'm gay. There is an all-girls school near Durmstrang and the boys often meet up with them and I have no interest in them. Dad it isn't something I can change"_

_Draco stood and sternly looked down at him, "I'm transferring you to a different school. Being at an all-boys school has obviously had an adverse effect on you. I should have known better. You will soon realise that you didn't know for sure and moving schools will help you."_

_Scorpius stood too, "Dad. Listen to me. I. Am. Gay! I have kissed another man. I have…"_

_"__Scorpius do not finish that sentence." He warned his voice cold._

_He continued, "In an all-boys school deprived of female attention, I am sure it is a normal and natural occurrence that boys seek gratification from other boys. It doesn't mean you are gay. I will not accept this. You will transfer to Hogwarts if we can get you in and you will start socialising with __**suitable **__pure blood witches." He icily declared._

_Scorpius' hands curled up into fists, he had never shouted or raised his voice to his dad, but the idiot wasn't listening._

_"__You are being ridiculous. You are just mad because I won't be a good little Malfoy, marry an insipid boring pure blood women and have an heir. To pretend that live is grand. I am not going to forgo my happiness to fulfil a stupid and outdated family tradition." His voice was louder now, and firm._

_"__Scorpius I suggest you apologise this instant. You do not insult your family, me or our traditions. You will transfer schools, you will start courting witches and you will marry one of them in the future. You will not rebel just because you believe you are gay." His dad looked livid._

_"__I don't believe anything dad. I KNOW. Look I'll transfer schools, I'll even socialise with witches, but I promise you it will not change who I am one bit. If you cannot deal with this dad, then you will be very disappointed and when you figure out that you have acted incorrectly, I will be long gone and out of your life. Do not push me away by forcing your ideals onto me." Scorpius voice had lowered but still held the firm and cold tone._

_"__I will not take your confession seriously. I cannot. Just leave now before I say things we will both regret. I will contact Hogwarts and let you know if you are accepted." He sent a look to Scorpius that said that the conversation was over and he was dismissed._

_Scorpius glared at him. He was ashamed that his dad had reacted this way. He admired his dad and in his mind he thought his dad was perfect and could do no wrong. Now that illusion was smashed – his dad was being a small minded idiot._

_"__Oh and Scorpius I will inform your mother. I suggest you do not tell your Grandfather ever." He warned._

_Scorpius raised his chin, "I suggest that you mind your own business. I will tell whomever I like – it is my life." And he strode out the study. _

_He knew he had crossed the line, he never answered back when his dad order him to do something and he never spoke so rudely to him either. But he hated being controlled and bossed around. _

_Scorpius had waited until the next family meal, his dad had informed him that he was indeed starting Hogwarts in September. It was the usual Saturday dinner, his mother, father, both sets of grandparents and him were all eating a splendid dinner and acting the snobs that everyone thought they were._

_"__Scorpius your father has informed us that you will be transferring to Hogwarts. How wonderful for you." his Grandmother on his mother's side commented._

_Scorpius looked at his dad, caught the warning in his eyes, Scorpius smirked at him, "Yes wonderful. Dad seems to think he can make me straight, as long as I get a regular glimpses of women and all their assets."_

_His father closed his eyes and appeared to be counting to ten. His mother concealed a smile behind her wine glass and both sets of Grandparents stared at him._

_"__You mean to tell us that you are gay Scorpius?" Lucius asked._

_Scorpius nodded, "Yes. That is exactly what I mean. Father seems to believe it is a phase and in fact I do not know my own mind." He confidently said, knowing he was in for a shit lot of trouble with his dad._

_Lucius gave Scorpius an icy glare, "Your father is quite right of course. You are sixteen you do not know what you want. We will show you." _

_Scorpius stood, "Excuse me. I no longer wish to dine with the present company. You cannot and will not force me to follow what you feel is best for me. It is my life, my mind and I know exactly what and who I am." He strolled out of the dining room._

_Draco was secretly pleased that his son was confident enough to stand up to him and Lucius. He had always wanted to assert himself with his father but never did. He bowed to the Malfoy traditions and did as was expected. He felt proud that his son had the guts to go against his own family. But it didn't change the fact that he didn't believe Scorpius was gay, or he couldn't accept it. He still felt that he should marry and produce an heir and he was angry that he disrespected him in his own home in front of Astoria's and his parents. _

_Scorpius had been grounded for the rest of the summer holidays, he endured many lectures from Lucius and his dad. His mother said she was happy for him, that he proved himself to be a real man by standing up to his father and grandfather. She said she would be happy with whatever way of life he chose, as she knew he would make her proud no matter what. _

_His grandparents on his mother's side knew to stay out of family matters, especially when Lucius was opposed. The biggest surprise with his Grandmother Narcissi, she had sought Scorpius out and quietly listened to him. His fears, his reasoning and what he wanted._

_"__Scorpius your father is stubborn, but once he realises that this isn't a passing fancy for you and that being true to yourself will make you happy. I have every confidence that he will eventually accept it. He is still very much torn between his own independent mind and the part of him that has to obey the Malfoy and pureblood traditions. Please be patient with him." She touched his cheek._

_"__I for one am pleased that you feel confident enough to be your true self. You have gained my respect Scorpius. However I feel Lucius will never change his mind. You will have to tolerate his behaviour from now on. He will continue to try and make you see it his way. Stay strong and stand up for who you are. I suggest that you do this with respect. The way you spoke to your father was uncalled for and you should know better." She scolded._

_"__Sorry" he said and hugged her. He only really hugged her in private now, he was too old for cuddles with Grandmother, but he wanted to be comforted._

"Scorpius you okay mate?" Al asked concerned.

He turned towards Al's voice, "What. Yes I am fine. Just thinking back over the events of the summer, got lost in my own thoughts. Night Al."

"Night"

Scorpius woke early the next day so he could go to the owlary. He watched as the school owl flew away and become a tiny speck in the sky. Sighing he decided to go to breakfast. He was feeling despondent and low, he hated fighting with his dad. Being around Al had only proven to him that he was definitely gay. He was infatuated by him. In fact this morning when he got up and silently dressed, he had watched Al as he slept.

Lingering around just so he could watch his chest rise and fall in sleep, his mouth parted slightly and his hand tucked under the side of his head. He looked wonderful asleep and Scorpius had to leave before he did something stupid, like kiss him or climb into his bed and snuggle down on his chest.

Al woke and the first thing he noticed was Scorpius' bed was empty. He got up dressed and headed for the great hall. Scorpius was sat eating breakfast with Bryony and Jasmine at the Gryffindor table. Al waved and joined them.

"Hey guys. You got up early." Al said as he made eye contact with Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded, "Yes couldn't sleep. The issue with my dad is playing on my mind. I sent him a letter and decided to join these lovely ladies to get my dose of gossip." He smiled sweetly at the girls.

"Scorpius you are such a charmer – but you know we have no new gossip. We gave you all the new gossip the other day." Bryony said.

Scorpius shook his head disappointed, "Girls do not hold back on me. I know for a fact that Richardson and Abbott have broken up, because he slept with Hollis behind her back." He grinned when they looked gobsmacked.

"How did you find that out?" Bryony squealed.

Jasmine looked stunned "Wow the cheating bastard. Scorpius you sneaky git when did you learn this?"

"So you didn't know. Well that was unexpected. I overheard them arguing in the library. Abbott almost hexed his balls off. Shame really that Richardson could do with having a reminder that he isn't all that." Scorpius lazily explained.

Al rolled his eyes, "Scorpius you are as bad as the girls, gossip mad."

"I just like to know everything so I can exploit it and use it to my advantage. It can be useful when needs be." He shrugged.

Bryony said, "Slytherin"

"Yes I am. See that on my robes – that means I am a Slytherin. Stop being thick Bryony."

She giggled, "I like it when you get all arrogant and insulting. It's rather sexy."

He laughed, "Women. I guess you like a bad boy huh? Think you can change him? Make him a better person? Well men are bastards and think with their dicks – deal with it girls."

They only laughed harder, "We know. But it doesn't stop the fact that you are one sexy man"

Scorpius glared at them, "Will you stop that. Stop calling me sexy."

"Sorry" they both chimed.

Scorpius hated it when people were so full on. He knew he was attractive, he had been told plenty of times. But sexy – no that wasn't him. As Goyle put it – he was a pretty boy and that's it.

Al and Scorpius headed for the library to do some research. They had been studying for half an hour when Al blurted out.

"I'm going to spilt up with Paige tonight. Lilly told me she's been trying to intimidate her and that isn't acceptable. She has to get on with my friends and family but she doesn't." He sighed.

"I'm meeting her after diner and I'm just going to tell her it's over. I don't know how else to do it." He seemed at a loss for what to do.

Scorpius' glum mood disappeared in an instant. _Al will be single by tonight._

"It is for the best. She might turn nasty or cry, but whatever she does don't let her change your mind." He reasoned.

Al looked horrified, "She might cry? I hadn't even thought of that. I'm terrible with people who cry." He groaned and put his head in his hands.

Scorpius chuckled, "You'll be fine. Come find me after and we can go flying or something." He knew Al found flying a comfort.

Al lifted his head up and smiled brightly at him, "Yeah okay I will."

After diner Scorpius sought out Rose and they hung out, laughing, joking and insulting each other.

"You know what Rosie I'll never forget the first time we met – although I'll keep trying." He drawled.

She punched him on the arm, "Don't call me Rosie, unless I can call you Scor or Scorp?"

He hated those nicknames but he didn't want Rose to know that, otherwise she'd call him them all the time. If he acted as if it didn't bother him, she would get bored and not call him them. He hoped.

"Sure. Deal Rosie." He coolly accepted.

She gaped at him, she obviously expected him to refuse. Now she was stuck being called Rosie and she hated being called that.

"Argh you are so annoying Malfoy" she seethed.

"I know – call it natural talent" he boasted.

Al strode in and plonked down in a chair. "Done. Still up for flying?" he asked Scorpius.

Scorpius smiled, "Sure" he packed his things away and stood.

"Bye Rosie. I would say it's been a pleasure but father taught me not to tell lies." He grinned and left with Al.

"Bye Scorp. Try not to lose your last brain cell when flying." She called after him.

Scorpius had a great time flying with Al. They complimented each other – compatible in the air. After flying for a few hours they headed back in, knowing they shouldn't be out this late.

Scorpius' hair had a few strands lose, fallen out of the ribbon as he was flying. Al suddenly leaned in and tucked the hair behind Scorpius' ear, smiling at him. It was a tender and intimate thing to do.

Al pulled his hand back sharply and looked away. "Sorry your hair was lose, you were almost eating it." He mumbled.

Scorpius didn't mind at all, but he didn't say that. Al was obviously dealing with new and difficult feelings and emotions. If Scorpius came on too strong he might retreat out of fear of the unknown.

"Thanks" was all he said.

The next day Paige glared at him, stormed over and poked a sharp nail into his chest. "I know you had something to do with Al finishing with me. I will make you pay." She threatened.

She saw Al walk up beside him and glared and stormed off.

"What was that all about?" Al asked.

"Nothing. She is just deranged." He smiled at Al and they headed for breakfast, making the most of the lazy Sunday by going down as late as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry it is another short chapter - got my wedding in a few weeks, so been busy doing last min planning.

ARGH! When I read my posted chapter fanfic has removed certain words? whys that? it makes no sense in the sentence now. Even when I correct it, it still removes the words. They aren't offensive.

**Chapter Four**

"I'm telling you she's up to something." Scorpius told Rose again.

"She's always up to something. But nothing ever comes of it, she's not clever enough to follow through on her plans." Rose reassured him.

Scorpius didn't like it but he didn't have any proof. Paige was sending him hateful looks and she had befriended Goyle after her break up with Al. He didn't like that two Slytherin's who disliked him were 'getting friendly' – he didn't like it one bit. Paranoid – Yes.

"It's been a week since they broke up Scorpius and she hasn't done anything untoward towards you or Al. Stop being paranoid."

Scorpius sighed and decided to let it go. But he would definitely be extra careful just in case.

"So have you spoken to wood?" Scorpius casually changed the subject.

Rose snapped her head around, "What. Why would I?" she asked a bit defensively.

Scorpius smiled, "That bad huh?"

"I have no idea what you are on about. First your paranoia regarding Paige and Goyle, then you imagine I like Wood. I don't I may have said that in the past, but I don't know anymore. It was a silly crush, I'm over it." She sat up straighter and stared firmly at Scorpius.

"Sure" he answered.

"I am. How can you make that one word sound, annoying, fake and sarcastic? You're such a prat." She huffed.

"I said sure Rose. I believe you." He didn't and his tone of voice suggested he didn't.

"Argh are you trying to make me lose it? You are so maddening. I don't fancy Wood." she sounded desperate for him to believe her.

"I think you protest too much. Kind of gives you away. What's so wrong in fancying him anyway?" Scorpius couldn't understand why Rose didn't just go for it.

"Nothing is wrong with fancying him. But that's okay because I don't fancy him anyway." She turned back to her homework and ignored Scorpius.

_Something has got up her nose. Oh there's Al –good looking as ever. _

Al sat down opposite them. "Hey guys"

"Hi Al." Scorpius replied.

_I wonder how he gets his hair to look so sexily dishevelled. I bet his hair would feel nice as it slipped through my hands. I don't think he's aware of how attractive he is. _

Al had a very symmetrical face. Scorpius looked at Al and pictured that Al had a dotted red line vertically running down the centre of his face, down his nose.

_Yes – his features are similar in form and arrangement on both sides of the line. His eyes and ears match up, on both sides. _

Scorpius had heard a stuck up pure blood witch speaking with his mother once. She said the closer one side mirrors the other on your face, the more attractive you were.

_Well maybe she was on to something. Al's face is symmetrical and he is very attractive. _

"Scorpius?" Al sounded as if he had called his name a few times before he had heard.

"Yes" he said, blinking and coming out of his dazed state.

"Nothing you were just staring and it was weird. You seemed to be on another planet." Al teased.

"He's losing his mind don't worry Al." Rose told Al.

"I am not losing my mind. I was thinking about….um symmetry." He finished lamely.

Rose stared at him and then laughed. Al shook his head, "You can be weird at times" Al joked.

"So what was it about symmetry that had you lost to your thoughts?" Rose asked out of curiosity.

Scorpius frowned slightly, "Just how symmetrical things are very attractive." He explained with only a slight flush.

"What? Like this table, that is symmetrical – do you find that attractive?" Rose playfully said.

Scorpius chuckled, "Yes I was deep in thought as I found the symmetry of the table very attractive and I was almost lost to the pleasure of it all."

He added, "Idiot"

She playfully nudged his shoulder with hers, "Fine keep all your weird thoughts to yourself."

"I was just thinking that if a person's features on one side of their face is symmetrical with the other side, then it can make them attractive. Take um …"

Scorpius looked around the common room and spotted an unfortunate looking first year.

"Take that little first year over there. Draw an imaginary line down the middle of his face, his left ear is a lot lower than his right ear. His eyes are not quite the same. He's not symmetrical and is unfortunately not what is conventionally classed as attractive." He was smug, that proved his theory.

Rose bit her bottom lip. Scorpius knew she would want to prove his theory now.

"Okay sit still" she ordered.

Al watched silently. _Maybe Scorpius has a point. Scorpius' face is symmetrical and he is stunning. I'm glad no one can read my thoughts – they would have a shock. _

Rose took her quill and drew a dotted line down the middle of Scorpius' face. He smiled at her.

"This better wash off Weasley" he warned.

"Yeah of course it will" she didn't sound convinced.

Once she had finished the line she moved back and studied his face. Then she conjured a ruler and used the straight edge to see if his ears and eyes were lined up.

"Hmm I'd hate to admit your right" she mumbled.

He grinned, "Is that your way of saying that my face is symmetrical and therefore I am attractive?" he laughed.

She scowled at him, "No. How do you know the results? You could have a wonky face and not be symmetrical and therefore according to you unattractive." She answered.

"I think not. No Malfoy has ever been born with a...um wonky face." He arrogantly replied.

Al laughed, "You sound like there aren't any ugly people in your family"

"There's not. Not recently anyway. This theory is all rubbish, because you can have a pretty package, but an ugly personality and that makes you unattractive. There have been many ugly Malfoy's when it comes to personalities. But looks – no." he wasn't embarrassed to admit that some of his relations were horrible.

Rose shoved the quill at Scorpius, "Do me"

Scorpius laughed, "No thanks"

"Don't be so rude. Draw a line down my face. Please." She added.

"That's better. Hold that excuse for hair out the way." He smiled and did as she asked.

"Your face isn't perfectly symmetrical, but its close enough and none of your features are off. Shame about the freckles and red hair though." He jibed.

She slapped him around the back of the head. Conjured a mirror and started measuring her face with the ruler.

"Now look what you have done" Al moaned as he shook his head.

"It's only one small thing that makes someone attractive. It all depends on the person, some people prefer blue eye instead of brown, blondes instead of brunettes and so on. She shouldn't read too much into it." He glanced at Rose and back to Al.

Scorpius smiled and Al tensed, "What? I don't like that look Scorpius"

Scorpius stood and knelt in front of Al. "Keep still" he said softly.

Al stared at the line on Scorpius face, he couldn't make eye contact. Scorpius would see that his closeness was having an effect on him.

Scorpius placed one hand on the side of Al's face. His fingers brushing over his hair -_Yes his hair is as soft as I thought it would be._

He carefully drew the line down Al's face. Removing his glasses and taking in the intensity of his eyes as he did. When he reached Al's lips he paused. His other hand was itching to lightly brush over his lips, or even move forwards slightly, shifting his body weight so their mouths touched. But he didn't he continued the line down Al's chin.

He sat back on his heels and looked up into Al's face. _Yes I was right, he has a symmetrical face and is very attractive._

People in the common room were looking at them strangely. _Guess it does look weird, the three of us sat with lines down our faces and staring at each other._ Al thought.

He had to look around the common room to take his mind off Scorpius, who was knelt in front of him and too close. He didn't know why the closeness was effecting him, but it was and he didn't want to think about it too much. _Well not now anyway – maybe later when I'm led awake in bed._

"Rose?"

Rose jumped and looked over at Scott Wood.

"Hey Scott"

"What are you doing?" he said, humour clear in his voice.

"Um an experiment to test a theory of Scorpius'. Do you want to be a test subject?" she asked.

He shrugged and sat next to her in the seat Scorpius was sat in before he knelt by Al.

"Will it hurt?"

"Only your ego if you fail" she responded smiling at him.

"Okay"

She reached out and steadied his face in her hand. He keep eye contact the whole time and Scorpius smiled and looked away. Rose was blushing.

_Doesn't fancy Wood – Bullocks Weasley._

Rose gently drew the dotted line down Scott's face and then moved back to study the results.

"Do I pass?" he asked.

"Yes. Although your ears aren't symmetrical." She answered.

"What? Um I never really noticed" he said puzzled.

"Not really noticeable, nothing bad. Just slightly. But your other features, eyes, eyebrows and mouth – is all the mirror image of the other side. You just helped prove the git Malfoy right." She whined.

He laughed, "I still have no idea if my passing is a good thing. But um thanks."

Scorpius spoke up then, "Oh it's a good thing Scott. If you have symmetrical features it means you're attractive. So congratulations."

He grinned, "Cool. You guys look so funny with those lines down your face. You're going to start a craze now." He stood smiled at Rose and went to join his friends. He was whispering and gesturing to his face. Obviously explaining what the hell that was all about.

Rose blushed looked at Scorpius and muttered, "Shut up"

"I didn't say anything." He would try and get her to admit it, because clearly Scott liked Rose too.

Al laughed, "Better not tell Uncle George. His features won't be symmetrical."

Rose glared at Al but was laughing the next second.

"What's so funny about that?" Scorpius asked.

Rose snickered, "George won't mind us taking the piss he is a good sport. It's funny because he um lost an ear during the war, so they won't be symmetrical."

Scorpius looked horrified.

"No it's okay he will find it funny. Besides Al is the one to make a joke of it." Rose comforted Scorpius.

"How does he wear sunglasses?" Scorpius blurted.

Al and Rose burst out laughing.

"Of all the questions you could ask. How did he lose it? Can he hear? You ask about accessories." Rose taunted.

Scorpius grinned and put on his snobby voice, "Accessories are the key to making a good outfit look great." Copying his mother once again.

Scorpius joined in the laughter with Al and Rose.

Scorpius had forgotten all about Paige and Goyle. He didn't notice them whispering together and looking over at the group.

Later that night Al did revisit his thoughts from earlier. _Why was I effected by Scorpius being that close to me? _ He thought back to that moment and shivered – in delight he noticed.

He could feel Scorpius breath as he knelt close to his face. Scorpius firm yet gentle hold on his face, his fingers brushing his neck and hair – almost as if he wasn't aware he was doing it. Al could smell his cologne and he felt the tension in the air. Fully aware of how close Scorpius' mouth was – close enough to move in for a kiss.

_Whoa what? Okay it was just a fact – Scorpius was close enough to kiss. Doesn't mean I wanted to. _Al led there for a few moments trying to go to sleep, when a thought popped in his head betraying him.

_But you wanted to. You wanted to kiss him._ Al knew the voice in his head was right, he had to grip the side of his chair at the time to stop himself from reaching out and pulling Scorpius to him.

Al sighed and purposely started thinking of quidditch try outs – he wasn't ready to face his unsure feelings for Scorpius.

The next day Al decided to write to his dad. His relationship with his dad was a close one, Al often confided in him about silly fears, worries and anything that was troubling him. His dad never judged and he tried his best to offer helpful advice. He once told Al that he had grown up being told he was a freak and he never wanted Al to feel like he did growing up. So his dad did everything in his power to understand Al and help him.

_Dad, _

_Sorry I haven't written to you or mum until now. Just busy with school and stuff._

_I guess Lilly has probably told you, but I will tell you too, Paige and I broke up. I finished with her, she wasn't right for me. I didn't see the point in staying with her for the sake of it. Anyway that links into why I wanted to write to you._

_At the start of term McGonagall told me I had to show a new transfer student around. Well I did as asked, and he's now a really good friend of mine. _

_I've started having confusing thoughts and feelings when he's around. I'm not sure what they mean or why it is happening. It is hard to explain in words – I guess I could admit that I notice things in him that I've never noticed about another boy before._

_I've never known anyone like him before. He's intelligent but doesn't make me feel stupid, he's funny but never excludes me or laughs at me. He laughs with me and because of me – I like making him laugh. He is a good flier and has challenged me on the quidditch pitch often – sometime he even wins. _

_It is weird I just feel urges I guess, urges to be closer to him, to hear him speak and to have his attention. I need his attention, I feel lost without it._

_But most of all dad I'm confused because I've never wanted this from a man before. I've even noticed how attractive he is and that is something I've never really thought about before. _

_Does that mean I am gay dad? I don't know how to deal with these new and confusing thoughts and feelings. What should I do?_

_Any advice is welcomed._

_Love you_

_Love from Al_

_X X X_

_Ps Classes are going well and I am managing to cope with NEWTs even if I am having unwanted dreams about exams and nudity. _

Al dressed and went to the owlary before breakfast. He hoped his dad can help, even if he couldn't just hearing that he wasn't some freak or wrong for having these feelings would help settle him.

Paige had cornered him before he made it to the great hall. She tried to talk Al into taking her back, out of all the confusing thoughts he was having, the one he was sure about was that he made the right decision in finishing with her.

He told her that they should never have gotten together in the first place and that he was sorry if he hurt her but he was glad that they were over. She slapped him and stormed off.

Scorpius frowned at Al when he sat opposite him at the breakfast.

"Al? You have a red mark across your face. Are you okay?" He was concerned.

"Morning. No I'm okay. Paige just slapped me that's all – but I can deal with it. Sorry I didn't wait for you this morning I wanted to post my letter to my dad before lessons." Al smiled at him and started getting himself breakfast.

Scorpius returned his smile. Pleased that Al was obviously not going to get back together with Paige and that he was sorry for not waiting for him. It felt nice to be noticed and thought about.

"I should get an answer from my dad soon. Hopefully." Scorpius added the last word, unsure if his dad would actually reply.

That mornings post did indeed bring a reply from his dad. It wasn't complete acceptance from his dad, but it was a shift from his previous stance on the matter.

_Scorpius, _

_I have long since given up on my old school grudges and rivalries. Yes the Malfoy family have been feuding with the Weasley family for generations, but I'd like to think I am above that now. I have grown up. I will not think less of you for befriending any Weasleys or Potters for that matter. _

_In fact it is comforting to know that you have settled in at Hogwarts and have friends that will be loyal to you. I am surprised that a Potter was sorted in Slytherin, but I do not know Albus so I am uninformed of his character._

_Your mother and grandmother have informed me that they accept your choice and that I should try and come to terms with it._

_I know you said you are completely sure, but I cannot understand how you would know this. As you have never not to my knowledge ever had a girlfriend. I will not pretend that this isn't happening anymore, I have accepted the fact that you think you are gay. But I want you to be sure before you condemn the Malfoy family to no future heir. _

_I have much more I wish to discuss with you but feel it isn't wise to put those thoughts to paper. Until the holidays Scorpius – then we will talk._

_Keep up the good work. I am proud that you have managed to study NEWTs without any setbacks because of your previous schooling. _

_Take care._

_Love Dad_

_X x X_

Scorpius sighed. His dad said he had decided not to deny that Scorpius had confessed, but he still hadn't accepted it. He wasn't going to have a girlfriend just so he can prove to his dad that he is gay. He felt like asking his dad if he had ever slept with a man so he knew he was straight. He knew he hadn't, so why should his dad expect him to do the same.

His dad just knew he was straight, just as he knew he was gay. It wasn't something he could explain, he just was.

"Bad news?" Al asked.

Scorpius gave him a nervous smile. "No not really. My dad is still struggling to come to terms with something, but I hope he will accept it for what it is soon. I miss him." His voice held a hint of sorrow.

Scorpius was too busy talking with Al, that he didn't notice that someone had summoned his letter from his dad. He had hastily shoved it in his book bag and it was hanging out the top.

"I'm sure whatever it is your dad will come around. From what you have told me he loves you very much and he wouldn't want to risk losing you." Al offered in comfort.

They ate breakfast and headed for the first lesson.

"You can tell me to stop being nosy, but what have you and your dad fallen out about?" Al casually asked. Even though he was desperate to know.

Scorpius searched Al's face and then held his gaze for a long time and Al thought he wasn't going to answer.

"He doesn't agree with – no that's wrong he isn't against it in general. Just doesn't want me …oh look I can't tell you here not with people watching. At break I will tell you. Promise." His eyes held such determination that Al knew he would keep his promise.

Al nodded and smiled at him. He wanted Scorpius to know that he could confide in him with anything. It stung a bit that Rose knew, but when Al asked Rose she had said that she had figured it out and Scorpius saw no point in denying it.

After their morning lesson, Scorpius told Al that they should go to the courtyard so he can confide in him. However Scorpius didn't get a chance to. A large group of students were gathered in the corridor and were chattering and gossiping about something. All trying to get a look at a piece of parchment that had been pinned to the wall.

When the group of students noticed Al and Scorpius they parted. Scorpius approached the piece of parchment and he felt sick – he recognised the handwriting. Someone had taken his dads letter from him and had enlarged it and pinned it on the wall for everyone to see. Scorpius couldn't even pretend it was someone else because he was the only person named Scorpius and his dad had mentioned the Malfoy name.

Now the whole school would soon know that he was gay and that his dad wasn't happy about it. He was glad that he hadn't told his dad how he felt about Al. That would have been horrendous if his dad referred to that.

Scorpius kept his head up and chin raised, he wouldn't let whoever did this, see that it bothered him.

Scorpius glanced at Al and he looked furious. He snatched the letter off the wall and glared at the group of students in front of him, "Think its funny do you? It's not – you have violated a basic right. Scorpius has a right to privacy and whoever stole this letter thought they could take that away from him. You make me sick – spineless cowards."

Scorpius touched Al's shoulder, "Al please it's okay."

"It's not okay. They took the freedom of choice away from you. You had the choice to tell people but now that has been taken away." He seethed.

Scorpius removed his hand from Al shoulder as he saw a few people pointing and whispering – no doubt starting a rumour that he liked Al.

"I know what they done isn't okay. But I don't mind that people know." He gave Al a reassuring smile and then turned to the group of students.

"Yes I'm gay. So What! I wish it wasn't disclosed like that, but whoever did this was trying to humiliate me – it hasn't worked. I am comfortable with who I am and you will not make me feel ashamed for being true to myself." He confidently strode away.

Al followed him, "How can you be so calm?" he was angry on his behalf.

"What's done is done. I can try and contain the situation by dealing with it correctly or I can rant and rave and give them something else to talk about. Yes I am angry that someone thought that it was acceptable to steal my dad's letter and display it to the school, but I will find out who it is."

Once they reached the corridor of their next lesson, Scorpius stopped and turned to Al.

"So you don't mind then? That's what I was fighting with my dad about. Why he made me transfer schools. I was going to tell you today." Scorpius looked nervous for the first time that day.

Al wondered why he wasn't worried about what the rest of the school thought but was clearly nervous and worried about what he thought.

"Why would I mind? I'm not going to stop being your friend just because you're gay." Al reassured him.

_Okay so this is a huge deal, but don't let Scorpius know you feel this way. _Al honestly didn't care that he was gay, no what made it a huge deal was the fact Al hadn't come to terms with how he felt. Now Scorpius had come out, it complicated things.

Scorpius stared at him, as if he was trying to see the truth in Al's eyes. _He won't see anything he doesn't want to see_. Al thought and continued to watch Scorpius.

Scorpius smiled, "Thanks Al."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hmmm not much to say. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

Scorpius woke feeling happy, he was in a very good mood. He no longer had to conceal who he was. Yes whoever stole his dad's letter was still wrong to do so, but they did him a favour. They forced him to come out and now he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He smiled brightly at Al. That was another thing, he hated keeping it from Al and now he knew. AL had said last night that he was okay with it, which helped his good mood too.

They dressed and went to breakfast, many people were still whispering and gossiping but Scorpius didn't care.

Bryony and Jasmine met him outside of the great hall.

"Shame Scorpius – all the best looking ones are gay. You do realise that you made a few girls cry when they heard the news. I hope you are happy!" Bryony teased.

"Very. So did you cry?" he joked.

Bryony mock sniffed, "I have only just stopped crying this morning. Oh how you shattered my dream of being Mrs Bryony Malfoy. How will I ever cope?" she wailed.

Jasmine laughed, "Its okay Al's single now." She comforted Bryony, patting her back.

Al blushed but remained silent.

"Oh yes of course. Okay well I can see it now Mrs Bryony Potter – we will have a spring wedding." She looked at Al and laughed.

"Sorry Al just joking. See you lovely specimens later." She called as she veered off to the Gryffindor table.

Al shuddered. "Marry a Parkinson – um no I don't think so. God I think she would drive any man to jabbing a quill in his ear so he can become deaf. That way he won't have to listen to her endless chatter."

Scorpius smirked, "She's okay. Funny." He felt compelled to stand up for her.

"Oh I know. As a friend she fucking great. As someone's wife, well I don't envy the bloke." They reached the Slytherin table.

Goyle stood and made a big show of sitting somewhere else, loudly declaring, "I'm not sitting next to a fag."

Scorpius snorted, "I'm glad you moved Goyle. Otherwise I would have been overcome with desire and buggered you on the Slytherin table right now."

Al blushed. _Scorpius and 'buggering'_ well that conjured inappropriate images for breakfast time. Al hastily sat to use the table to hide his now inappropriate reaction.

Scorpius sat next to Al and swore under his breath. "Bloody Goyle is a jerk."

Al agreed with him, Goyle had left him pretty much alone. But now he was treating Scorpius like this Al realised how much of a dick he was.

"Do you think it was him who stole your dad's letter?" Al asked as he reached for the scrambled eggs.

Scorpius shrugged, "Most likely, him or Paige. Or both."

"Really? Not sure Paige wold go that far?" Al had never really seen Paige's dark side.

Scorpius snorted, "That's because she acted like little miss innocent around you. She hates me and has told me on a number of occasions. She hates me for reasons I cannot fathom, and Goyle hates me because I am a Malfoy and a fag." He sneered.

"Don't say that. Just because he called you that doesn't mean you should use that language to describe who you are. You are a wizard who know who he is and isn't ashamed to admit it. That is a lot more than most can claim." Al reached out and touched Scorpius arm, keeping eye contact.

Scorpius felt the warmth of Al's touch and it worked, he had managed to calm and comfort him. Scorpius smiled at him and nodded. Turning to his breakfast, he didn't trust himself to speak, not yet.

Al snatched his hand away, he had just realised he had kept it on Scorpius' arm far longer than what was classed as normal.

After breakfast Al called out to Paige, who was walking in front. She stopped, smiled sweetly, flicked her hair and waited for him to approach.

"Hey Paige. How are you?" Al started off being pleasant.

Scorpius hung back, not wanting to interact with the spiteful bitch.

"I'm well thank you. You?" she simpered.

"Not so good. I guess you heard what happened yesterday. Did you by chance hear any gossip about who did it?" he enquired.

She put on a face of mock shock, Scorpius spotted the fakeness a mile away. Al didn't seem to notice.

"I know what an awful thing for someone to do. Poor Scorpius. No I'm afraid I haven't heard anything, I do hope you find out. To publically humiliate him like that, how horrible. To think he kept that secret from you, what else is he keeping from you?" She reached out and touched his shoulder.

Al stepped back so her hand fell off, "He was going to tell me. I'm not bothered that he kept it from me. In fact there are a few things I am keeping to myself at the moment – it isn't a big deal."

"Yeah but he's a Malfoy, he's bound to be keeping big things from you." She snapped.

"Paige you sound bitter. Scorpius had nothing to do with my decision to finish with you. You should have a bit more sense then what you are displaying. Are you like your dad? We all know that Marcus Flint is a bastard." He firmly said.

She did genuinely look shocked now, "Al since when can you be so nasty and mean. Scorpius has changed you." She glared at Scorpius over Al's shoulder, spun on her heel and strode off with her friends.

Al shook his head and joined Scorpius. "Sorry about that. She's adamant that you're bad because you're a Malfoy. Whatever that is supposed to mean? Being a Malfoy doesn't equate to being mean, bad, evil and well any other stupid notion that the idiotic students seem to think it means."

Scorpius smiled, "I love being a Malfoy. I'm proud of my dad, yes he was on the wrong side of the war. But the experiences he went through proved that he was a decent person and he wouldn't have had that realisation if he wasn't on the wrong side in the first place. He's my role model and I've learnt a lot from him."

Al could tell how much Scorpius loved and admired his dad, it seeped into his voice and flowed in every word Scorpius spoke.

"I'm sure your dad will come around eventually. Give him time." Al wanted to reassure him.

"I hope so Al. I really do." He sighed sadly.

Al put his arm around Scorpius shoulders, "If he is half the man you say he is, I know he will."

That cheered Scorpius up. He beamed at Al and it made Al's step falter. _I wonder if he knows how breath-taking his smile is._

Al kept his arm around Scorpius shoulders all the way to their classroom.

That night Scorpius sighed, "I'd better write to my dad and warn him that the students know I am gay. I'm sure they will tell their parents and then their parents in turn will torment dad about it."

Al smiled reassuringly at him, "Good idea, keep your dad on your good side."

Scorpius pulled the parchment towards him and began to write.

_Dad, _

_I am writing to inform you of an event that occurred yesterday and will have repercussions for us as a family. _

_Someone - I do not know who, stole your last letter and put it on display for all of Hogwarts to see. Now the whole school know that I am gay and that you are not pleased about it._

_The majority of students are gossiping about it, but generally are not bothered by the fact that I am gay. However a few are displeased with it and have made the odd insulting and disparaging comments. Such as Goyle – I suspect it was him who stole the letter, but I have no proof of that._

_Anyway it's out there now, no taking it back. So you might as well face up to it. Seeing as it will soon get out of Hogwarts and spread to the social circles that you so often frequent. _

_I miss you dad and I could do with your support. _

_All my love, take care._

_Love you_

_Love from_

_Scorpius_

_X x X_

"I'm going to the owlary Al. Be back soon." Scorpius informed Al, who was frowning at his homework and pulling at his hair.

"Hmm yes okay. See you soon" he absently replied.

Scorpius smiled to himself, Al could be so adorable. Scorpius sent a school owl off with his dad's letter and slowly made his way back to the common room.

Scorpius spotted Goyle up ahead and knew he wouldn't be allowed to pass by without Goyle insulting him. He was right, Goyle stepped in front of him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Queen Malfoy. I bet that was how your grandfather and father escaped the dark lord's wrath. Became his playthings!" he seemed smug and was holding himself with confidence.

Scorpius stared at him, letting Goyle see that he wasn't bothered by his insult, "Just because I am gay, it doesn't mean the whole Malfoy family are too. Don't be so stupid Goyle. You can call me all the hateful names you want, no insult will get to me. It just shows how narrow minded and hateful you are." Scorpius would rise above it.

He stepped around Goyle, "Next time I expect an insult that shows some creativity or intelligence" Scorpius drawled in a bored tone, and shook his head in a disapproving manner.

Goyle clenched his fists and ground his teeth as Scorpius breezed past him.

On the weekend Scorpius talked Al into going flying. Scorpius could see the amount of homework they were getting, was getting to Al. A stressed Al was an unhappy Al, and Scorpius couldn't have that.

They were walking down to the pitch, it was a bright warm day, with only a slight breeze. Perfect for flying.

"My dad replied to my letter. There were two. One piece had a name of a book and page number, the other was blank. I found the book, the page showed a spell used to conceal writing and the counter spell. I learnt it and then used the counter spell on the blank piece. It was dad's response. He said from now on he will send my letters with that spell on, so even if someone steals it, it is unlikely they know the counter spell. It was a really old and rare spell." Scorpius spoke with pride in his voice.

"Your dad is a smart man. What else did he say? I mean about the school now knowing your sexuality?" Al complimented Scorpius dad, he did sound smart.

Scorpius' smile wavered, "He is still struggling with the idea of having a gay son. His only son, that's the issue I think. Not the fact I'm gay, he isn't homophobic. He can't deal with the consequences my being gay has on the Malfoy family. He feels I should marry, have an heir and then maybe take a gay lover or something equally ludicrous."

"It must be hard for him. I know that purebloods depend on their traditions. Give the guy a break. I'm sure he will deal with it, but only when he's ready." Al glanced at Scorpius and hoped that he had somehow made him feel better.

They flew about for an hour or so, however they had to stop as Al had made an error and fell off his broom. Not from a great height and he hadn't sustained any broken bones. But he was a bit scratched and bruised from the tumble onto the ground.

Scorpius flew to the ground and dismounted in record speed time. He crouched down in front of Al, "You good?"

"I'm good" he chuckled. Then added, "Bit sore, bruised and scratched. That's what I get for trying to catch the snitch with no regards to my safety." He confessed.

"Pillock." Scorpius scolded, as he helped Al to his feet. "You're going to the hospital wing and we're going to get you checked out properly."

Al huffed, "No whining Albus, you're going and that's the end of the discussion." His voice serious.

"Okay dad. Blimey you can be so bossy." Al joked.

The school nurse tutted and grumbled about quidditch. She told Al to remove his shirt so she could look at his torso, as he had explained that he had landed on his side, and his ribs hurt.

Scorpius noticed the various bruises that had started to develop and a few scratches, but he looked okay. The nurse conjured a healing salve that would heal his scratches.

Just as she was about to start applying the salve, another group of students entered. Rambling about hexes and unfortunate results. She gave the salve to Al and instructed him to apply it, telling him he was well enough to go.

Al silently applied the salve to all the scrapes and bruises he could see, but he couldn't reach around his back. Scorpius stepped forwards and took the pot out of his hands.

"Here let me. Turn slightly and I will do your back." He hoped his face didn't show how nervous yet thrilled he was.

He dipped his fingers in the cream and scooped up a small amount. Scorpius inhaled and held his breath for a second, in anticipation. He had thought about touching Al's bare skin, feel his muscles and cause him to respond to his touches.

"Scorpius? What's up? Do I have a huge wound on my back or something?" Al was worried, Scorpius hadn't made a move yet and he was eerily quiet.

Scorpius cleared his throat, "No. No huge wound. Just little scratches and a few bruises. The healing cream will fix them."

He tentatively reached out and lightly rubbed some cream onto the nearest scratch. Al flinched slightly, Scorpius frowned.

"Is the cream cold? Or am I pressing too hard?" he didn't want to hurt Al.

Al's voice was strangled when he replied, "Um no. Not cold or too hard. Just wasn't prepared. Sorry."

Al had flinched because he hadn't expected Scorpius' touch to be so gentle, a caress almost. The lingering touch had sent a jolt of pleasure through him and he was startled. Scorpius must have interpreted it as a flinch.

Al expected it the second time and managed to remain still. However that was difficult, he wanted to squirm and move into Scorpius touch. He knew he was blushing and was pleased that Scorpius was stood behind him, so he wouldn't see.

Al could feel the tension building and wondered when he would finally give into it and just blurt out how he felt, or kissed him. Anything, to feel Scorpius' hands over his body – but he managed to control his urges.

"That's all of them" Scorpius declared, looking at his hands and not at Al.

Al put his shirt back on. He was feeling vulnerable and he needed the distraction of doing up his shirt buttons.

"Thanks." He muttered, chancing a quick glance in Scorpius' direction.

_He looks just as flustered as what I am. I wonder what that means._

Al's imagination was running wild, he could easily picture what Scorpius' caresses would feel like in a more intimate situation. He knew they would stimulate him and heighten his pleasure at the crucial moment.

_Why am I getting so turned on by something as simple as a few tender touches? I have no idea, but I know I want to feel Scorpius touch me again._

Al had received a response to his letter from his dad. His dad had reassured him that what he was feeling was normal and he shouldn't be ashamed of his feelings. His dad had said, being attracted to people of the same gender or to both genders is also perfectly normal for many, many people. He mentioned that Al should maybe try and discover who he was, and that whatever Al decides his sexuality was, he would accept it. Al had felt considerably lighter after reading that, like a great weight had been lifted.

He could see why Scorpius was saddened by his dad's lack of acceptance of his sexuality. Al knew it didn't bear thinking about, if his dad turned against him because he decided he was gay.

Scorpius took the pot of healing cream and said he would re-apply it again if needs be. Al wondered if he could get away with saying he needed a second application later, even if he didn't.

Rose lectured Al and Scorpius at dinner, telling them quidditch was dangerous and idiotic.

"Do you say the same thing to Wood? Because he is like the king of quidditch or something." Al teased.

Rose's face flamed red, "No, but he isn't stupid enough to get injured in a friendly game. Prats."

Al snorted, "You're going to have to get used to quidditch, be a supporter. As Wood's girlfriend you need to at least try and put up with it."

"I'm not Wood's girlfriend" she seemed disappointed.

"Why not?" a voice behind Rose said.

Rose jumped in her seat and spun around to see Scott stood behind her.

Eye's wide and face red, "What?" she stuttered.

Scott's eyes were bright, his smile huge, "You said you're not my girlfriend and I want to know why not. Why aren't you my girlfriend?" he asked her in a confident and cheerful tone.

She stared at him, struck dumb. "What?" she repeated. Well aware that she sounded like an idiot.

He chuckled, "I guess that was my unique way of saying, Rose will you be my girlfriend? As I cannot understand why you're not my girlfriend already."

Scorpius kicked Rose under the table, which caused her to jolt back to reality.

"Oh um maybe we can date first? If I like you enough, then yeah I'd like to be your girlfriend."

Scorpius clapped and Al exclaimed, "At last – fucking hell that was torture."

Rose smiled at Scott, "Maybe we can go to the next Hogsmeade weekend together?"

He nodded, "I'd like that. Hopefully I'll see you before then though."

She agreed and he left the hall to join his friends who were waiting for him.

"Did that just happen?" Rose asked stunned.

Al and Scorpius shared an amused look, "Yeah Rosie it did" Scorpius couldn't help get in her despised nickname.

She covered he face with her hands and moved so her hair fell, blocking her face.

"I …that…what….to…" she looked up at them.

Al stared at her and Scorpius arched an eyebrow.

"You covered your mouth, we only heard every other word of that mumbled garbage." Al explained.

She sighed, "I said, I can't believe that just happened. What am I going to do?"

"You date him. Blimey Rose it isn't that hard." Scorpius teased.

"Says you. Mr smooth operator. I bet you'll soon have guys lining up to date you." She huffed in annoyance.

"Not a chance. I doubt there are many gay people at Hogwarts, or openly gay anyway. Also none that are my age or above – kind of limits my options. Then they have to be comfortable with me being the dreaded M word." He reasoned.

Al didn't like the idea of Scorpius dating various other male students and was glad that he didn't know of any other gay students. Otherwise he would be picturing them with Scorpius.

"Dreaded M word?" Al asked, he had no idea what he was on about.

"Malfoy. I think that puts people off more than me being gay. It is a curse I tell ye!" he joked.

Al laughed, "Being a Potter is worse!" he countered.

Scorpius gawked at him, "Are you insane? You banged you head when you fell off your broom. In what universe is being a Potter worse than being a Malfoy? Nutter." Scorpius said dumbfounded.

"Well no matter what I do it will never trump 'saved the world' I will be a let-down. Your father gave you a good start, you can achieve anything and people will say it is an improvement on what they see as the Malfoy reputation." Al sounded smug, he thought he had a good point.

Scorpius snorted. "I could invent a potion that healed all diseases and people would still grumble about it and say 'I bet he stole the idea form someone' never trust a Malfoy."

Al laughed, "Well then I can become the next evil dark wizard and you can be my sidekick and we will show the demented fools."

Scorpius slapped Al around the head, "Idiot. You'd be my sidekick. You can do all the grunt work, whilst I sit back and lavish in luxury."

"You mean like you already do?" Al playfully said.

"Yes like I already do, but you'd be my slave." He seriously said, even though he was joking.

Al was always good at knowing when he was teasing though.

"Oi one moment I'm an evil wizard, then I'm demoted to sidekick and now I am a mere slave. Well that sucks!" he whined.

Scorpius nudged him in the arm with his elbow, "You'd make a good slave though. All pouty and whiny. You can brood and mope, wishing you were like your wonderful and devilishly handsome owner." Scorpius loved messing around with Al. Having ridiculous conversations and not caring if they were being silly.

"Boys" Rose quietly said in bewilderment.

"Devilishly handsome? Bit vain of you. More like ….um"

Scorpius smirked, "Can't think of anything because you know I'm right." He didn't really care about how he looked, yes he knew he was attractive but he liked to joke about it and act vain.

"Twat" Al replied.

"That's a pregnant goldfish. They are called twat's – I am neither a goldfish nor pregnant."

They both started sniggering and neither noticed Rose leave, moaning about immaturity.

"That's not true." Al said.

"Maybe I don't know. I overheard a muggle say it to his friend on the bus in the summer." He casually explained.

Al stared at him and Scorpius began to feel uncomfortable, "What?"

"You took the bus? A Malfoy took a muggle bus and you didn't even moan about it." Al sounded astounded.

Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at Al, "Yes I took a bloody bus. I happened to be in the muggle part of London and needed to get to another part of London."

Al hadn't realised he had offended Scorpius, "I thought you'd have a personal chauffeur for such occasions." Al honestly did think that.

"Sod off Al. I am a normal teenager, who likes to visit London and I can manage a few bus journeys. You have a strange notion of what being a Malfoy involves." He complained.

Al noticed Scorpius' voice was no longer playful or happy. "Oh shit sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just couldn't picture you taking the bus sorry. We Potters have our own helicopters." Al tried to make a joke.

Scorpius frowned, "What's a helicopter?" Scorpius hadn't a clue.

Al laughed glad that his question had seemed to break the awkwardness between them. He explained what a helicopter was and Scorpius said for a laugh he'd ask his dad for one, for Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far. Also cheers to all my followers and readers. You keep me writing - encouraging me to continue. Well done.

**Chapter Six**

Al had forgotten all about the healing cream, but in the morning when he woke, he stretched and winced as his injuries hurt slightly. Scorpius glanced at him, with a thoughtful expression.

"Al, do you need me to put on another dose of healing cream?" He was concerned for Al, but also hopeful. If Al said yes, then he would get to touch Al again. With a valid reason for doing it.

Al poked a bruise on his side, "Ow. Yeah alright." He agreed, they did still twinge a bit.

Scorpius nodded and retrieved the pot of cream from Al's bedside table. Al had removed his top and was sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Scorpius.

Scorpius climbed onto the bed and positioned himself so he was sat behind Al, with his legs either side of Al on the bed. Al was leaning forwards and Scorpius took a moment to admire Al's muscles and how they flexed.

_Oh how I want to lean forwards and kiss the nape of his neck. _

He scooped up some cream and started applying it to the injuries at the top of Al's back. He planned on working his way down, taking it slowly and carefully.

Scorpius noted that this time Al didn't flinch, but he seemed to be holding himself extremely still.

_It must take a huge amount of effort to stay that still. I wonder why he is tense. Is it me he's reacting to? _

Scorpius smiled a slow calculating smile, from now on he would up the ante. He will look at Al for longer, touch him in innocent situations, but leave his hand lingering and maybe he will try some mild flirting.

Scorpius continued applying the cream, caressing and rubbing over Al's back with care.

Pleased that the other dorm mates had already left. Scorpius made sure his voice was low and sultry next to Al's ear, "You have an amazing physique" Scorpius complimented.

Scorpius felt Al tense slightly for a few seconds and hoped his words had a good effect and not received in horror. He couldn't see Al's face to gage his initial reaction.

"Um thanks" Al didn't really know what to say to that.

He was using all of his energy to sit still and to try and think of mundane things, to stop his brain from thinking too much about Scorpius' touches and his body extremely close to his back. He could feel Scorpius' hair tickle his shoulder as he lent forwards to talk to him. He could feel his warm breath ghost over his ear and then his low seductive voice as he complimented him.

Al was struggling not to be effected, that would be embarrassing. He gripped the bedcovers in his hands as he concentrated on his lessons for today and not on Scorpius' hands and there tender touches.

Scorpius smirked, he saw Al grip the bedcovers tighter and knew his whispering had a positive effect.

"Your back is done." Scorpius declared.

Before Al could take the cream to do his front, Scorpius climbed off the bed, knelt between Al's legs and started applying the cream to his front.

Al sucked in his breath and Scorpius felt his stomach muscles tighten.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Al stuttered.

Scorpius thought he sounded charming. He tilted his head up to face Al, met his gaze and smiled innocently.

"I'm putting healing cream on your injuries. You said I could." He casually replied.

Al's eyes were wide and he was blushing slightly. _Most likely because of my position between his legs. I guess I am conjuring all sorts of thoughts in his head._

Scorpius continued to apply the cream as Al seemed immobile and rendered speechless.

Scorpius took his job as cream applier, very seriously. He made sure that each injury had a coating of cream and he even touched places that weren't injured, but only lightly and briefly. _I'm not perfect – I can't resist touching him._ He wasn't sat back on his feet so he wasn't face level with Al's groin, he didn't know what Al was worrying about.

In fact he was upright on his knees, fully so he was face level with Al's lovely and tempting looking nipples. _I wonder if he likes his nipples being touched._ Scorpius lifted his hand, but dropped it the next second. _I can't just reach out and brush his nipple – what was I thinking._

He shook his head, stood and cast a cleaning charm on his hands. "Better get dressed Al. or we'll miss breakfast." Scorpius noted he sounded unruffled, but he was skilled at hiding his true emotions.

Al waited until Scorpius was busy packing his school bag before he stood. He had a semi and no way was he letting Scorpius know. _Fuck that was intense. He doesn't even seem effected, maybe he was just being nice and applying the cream._

Al mumbled something about going to the toilet and left. Al knew Scorpius must have noticed his reaction, because when he knelt down between his legs he almost had a heart attack. He almost gasped when Scorpius reached out and ran his fingertips over his abs. He wasn't applying the cream when he did that.

_Fuck, Fuckity, fuck fuck! Get a grip – so your friend is flirting with you. So what. I can handle it, the question is do I want it. _

Al splashed his face with water, thought of random things to try and make his now erect cock go down. It didn't work, he kept thinking of the way Scorpius slowly lifted his face up and gave a stunning smile to Al. His long hair hang down his shoulders and framing his face perfectly.

Scorpius knocked on the door, "Al we're going to miss breakfast. What are you doing?" he said with humour.

Al winced, this isn't working. Instead of the 'think of something else' technique, he rearranged his erection so it was pointing upwards, he tucked the head underneath the waistband of his boxers and underneath the waistband of his trousers and belt. That should at least hide his erection, until the bloody thing goes away.

"I'm just coming" Al replied.

He regretted his choice of words once he heard Scorpius chuckle and say, "Are you now!" his voice sounded further away, like he was walking away from the bathroom door.

Al opened the door and quickly said, "I meant I was on my way. Not that I was….um"

Scorpius glanced over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at Al's rambling.

"I wasn't, I didn't, I …" Al struggled to explain.

"It's okay Al I believe you." Scorpius sounded amused.

They managed to make breakfast, but only just and they only had time for some toast and a few gulps of juice.

Al had managed to regain his usual composure, it helped that his erection had finally gone. Al glanced at Scorpius who was dutifully taking perfect and neat notes. He wore his hair down today and it was hypnotising.

Scorpius flicked his eyes to Al and noticed he wasn't taking notes and he was staring at his hair. Scorpius had it hanging down the side of his neck, all pulled over his left shoulder. Some of it had fallen out from behind his ear and was blocking Rose's view of him. As she sat on his left. Al sat on his right and as his hair was over his left shoulder, Al could see his face.

Al thought Scorpius' hair could rival a unicorns hair or mane or whatever it was. It was sleek, straight and glossy looking. It shined and the unique colour was captivating, Al couldn't draw his eyes away from it. Usually Scorpius wore his hair tied up. But they were running late today and he didn't have time. Al hoped he kept it down for the rest of the day.

"Mr Potter. Can you tell me an advantage of mastering nonverbal spell casting?" the defence against the dark arts teacher asked.

Al jumped he completely forgot they were in class.

Scorpius subtly pushed his notes in front of Al. Al glanced down quickly and saw the answer. The teacher couldn't see as they were sat at the back.

"Mr Potter I'm waiting" he said irritably.

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you are about to perform, which gives you a split-second advantage." He flatly replied.

"Very good. Yes a split second could be the difference between life and death." The teacher continued his lecture.

Al turned to Scorpius and saw he was smiling at him. Al returned his smile and mouthed, "Thanks".

After class Rose lectured Al on not paying attention and that he will struggle in his NEWTs if he doesn't pay attention.

Scorpius just grinned at him and listened to Rose lecture the pair of them.

Scorpius was in a very good mood. Al must like him a bit to be so effected by him. This morning when he applied the cream, and just now. Al was most definitely staring at him and his hair – well at least he thought it was his hair. Al's eyes seemed to follow every movement he made when it came to his hair.

He would follow Scorpius' hand as he tucked his hair behind his ear, or pulled it over his shoulder. He would watch as his hair fell loose and flowed down in front of him if he was leaning over his work.

_Interesting. I may have to wear my hair down more often._ _Let's test my theory._

Scorpius pushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear, "Argh my hair is so annoying. That's why I usually wear it tied up, it gets in the way. Maybe I should cut it short?" Scorpius stated to Rose and Al at lunch.

Al said a bit loudly, "No don't cut it." Then lowered his voice as he realised he was being too loud. "I like it, I think it suits you and it…"

Rose interrupted with a snort, "You will be ordinary then, and a Malfoy wouldn't give up their advantage of being unique."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her. She had cut off what Al was about to say. _How frustrating. But at least it answered my question, Al seemed attached to his hair._ Scorpius filed that away for future reference.

"My dad has shorter hair and it looks just as brilliant as it does when it was long. I think no matter the hair style, a Malfoy will always be unique and look great." He stuck his nose in the air.

Rose laughed at him. "You know I sometime struggle, I don't know if you're being serious of joking."

"Well that's the fun of it, you'll never know I'll keep you guessing. It's never boring when you're my friend."

Rose agreed, "Certainly isn't. Al why don't you grow your hair out?" Rose turned her attention back to him.

He scrunched up his nose, "My hair is long enough. I tried to grow it long once, but Uncle George said I looked like professor Snape and I cut it. Git was probably winding me up but I wasn't taking the risk."

Rose laughed, "George is such a git. I can't wait for him to meet Scorpius. He'll give you a run for your money Malfoy. You'd be on the losing end for sure."

Scorpius' eyebrows rose briefly, "How do you know that? He might take a liking to me and we will turn against you. I have been known to be charming. I'm sure I can convince him with my brains that he is better off having me as an allie and you two as our victims. I can be his partner in crime."

"I doubt that. Besides he has his own kids that he uses against the rest of us – traitors." Rose shuddered as she remembered hearing that Fred had decided to join his dad and work for the family business.

"Scorpius is smart enough not to eat anything George offers him, or to fall for any silly pranks." Al said with conviction.

"And I'm not?" Rose asked.

"I'm a smart witch and I have fallen for plenty of pranks and tricks. It's inevitable and in a way a rite of passage. Like an initiation, he would accept you if you were pranked and took it as a joke and a laugh. He doesn't like uptight people, like Uncle Percy." She looked over at Scorpius assessing him.

"You'd be alright. Most the family will accept you. Just maybe Aunt Ginny, James and Aunt Fleur won't" she reasoned.

Al frowned, "Okay I get why mums on that list. She has a dislike of anything Malfoy. James will just be awkward as he will stand by mum, but with dad too – so he will switch between the two. But Fleur?" Al asked.

Rose waved her fork around as she explained, "Fleur will be jealous of his perfect fucking hair and maybe a bit resentful because Malfoy Senior let in that werewolf bloke who hurt Bill." She said it casually.

Scorpius froze for a second, "Fenrir Greyback?" Scorpius uttered quietly.

"Yeah. He was at the battle of Hogwarts and attacked our Uncle Bill. Left him badly scarred. Bill doesn't care, he's just thankful he survived and says the scars make him look sexy. Fleur still struggles with it though. Not because she doesn't like them, I think it's hard to forget the pain she went through at seeing Bill hurt like that." She elaborated.

Al glared at Rose and tilted his head towards Scorpius. Al's face and body language clearly said to Rose, 'Shut the fuck up'.

Rose frowned at Al and then glanced at Scorpius who had gone rather pale and seemed deep in thought.

"Um sorry Scorpius. Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

Scorpius blinked and looked over at Rose, "Yes I'm fine. It's difficult to hear you talk about it so casually. That was an event that has mentally scarred my dad for years, he beats himself up about it all the time. He regretted letting them in the school and the consequences that followed. He always felt bad about your Uncle Bill, but was worried an attempt at an apology would be ignored and not thought as sincere by the Weasleys."

Rose looked guilty. "Oh Scorpius sorry I didn't even consider what effect it would have on you and your family. I guess I should have thought before I spoke. Mum says I take after dad in that respect. She calls it 'foot in mouth disease', I have a bad case of it. Forgive me?"

Scorpius smiled at her, "Nothing to forgive Rose. Its fine I promise. I just forget sometimes that my dad was on the wrong side and I get a nasty reminder is all. Do you really think yours and Al's family will like me? Well apart from a few."

Al nodded, "Yeah why wouldn't they you're great."

Scorpius' smile brightened at such casual praise, but Al said it with such conviction. _He really thinks I'm great._

Al continued, "Dad likes anyone really. Don't stare at his scar and he'll be fine. The rest will treat you as any other friend of ours, I'm sure." Al reassured him.

Rose nodded, determined to make up for her earlier slip up.

"Even my dad has matured it's been over twenty years since the war." She was confident that Scorpius would be accepted.

"You might get the odd remark but they mean it in jest." She thought she ought to add that part.

Scorpius relaxed somewhat. He wanted to be accepted by his friend's families and especially Al's.

That weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend and Al, Scorpius, few other sixth years, and some of Al's cousins went together. Rose went with Scott, on their first date.

Scorpius found himself in the middle, between Lucy and Roxanne Weasley. They linked their arms through his.

"So how long have you been lusting after Albie?" Roxanne said in a cheery voice.

Scorpius remained calm, casual and hopefully looked unaffected.

"I do not know what you are on about" he coolly answered.

Lucy grinned, "I think you know exactly what my dear cousin means. We can help you?"

Scorpius felt trapped, Weasleys everywhere. Hugo, Lucy, Roxanne and Lilly were all similar ages and Scorpius was relieved that the older Weasley/Potters had graduated. There were plenty here to deal with.

"Help?" he made sure he sounded interested yet casual.

"Yes. We can be very helpful." She didn't elaborate.

Lily approached them. "Girls put him down and leave the poor bloke alone. He can't deal with a double Weasley assault."

Roxanne and Lucy pouted but released him. Re-joining Hugo and Lily, leaving the older students to walk on ahead.

Al fell in step next to Scorpius, "Were they tormenting you? Don't fall for Roxanne's innocent act. She's just like Uncle George."

Scorpius sighed, "Your family is huge. I'm never going to remember all their names and who their parents are."

Al slung his arm across his shoulders. Scorpius noted he had done that a lot lately. _He gets to touch me, yet appear to be acting in a friendly casual manner. He can excuse it as innocent._ Scorpius wouldn't complain, not if Al was touching him.

"I'll draw you a family tree. If you forget their first names, just call them Weasley." He joked.

Scorpius grinned at him, "Promise me you'll never leave me in a room full of Weasley/Potters."

Al squeezed Scorpius' shoulder, "No can do. If you're going to come visit me over Christmas you'd be expected to survive the inevitable bedlam."

"Is that your way of inviting me?" he laughed.

"No, I was just making a comment. I just assumed you'd be visiting me – it's a given." He confidently declared.

"Really. Bit cocky of you. I'll visit, but bear in mind it works both ways. You better brush up on your table manners, so you can visit me at Malfoy manor." He said with glee and a mischievous smile.

"Oh fuck I didn't even think of that. Scorpius I will flounder and mess up, your family will hate me." He seemed genuinely worried.

"My family seem more intimidating because of their surroundings. But they are human and I'm sure they will at least tolerate you. Maybe not grandfather, but hey you can't win them all." He teased.

"Your gra-grandfather" Al gulped.

"Don't worry about him, he has a sharp tongue. But he knows he can't push his luck, besides he'll be too busy lecturing me for being gay. I will be a distraction." He smiled.

"My grandparents usually live elsewhere, but over the holidays they stay at the manor, it's entertaining." He explained.

"I bet" Al muttered.

Al managed to stop panicking by telling himself that Christmas was ages away and he had plenty of time to prepare.

Before Christmas they had Halloween and Rose, Bryony and Jasmine had organised a Halloween themed scavenger hunt, for the sixth and seventh years.

"Know what your costume for the scavenger hunt will be?" Al asked.

"Nope, why do we need to dress up to do the hunt?" he couldn't really see the benefit.

Al shook his head, "For fun. Malfoy's are allowed to have fun right?" he playfully teased.

"No fun is forbidden. As well as laughter, signs of affection, and being gay obviously." He coolly replied.

Al blinked, "You know Rose is right. Sometimes it is really hard…"

Scorpius snickered.

Al carried on, ignoring the snicker, "…to tell when you are joking."

"I like to keep you guessing." He laughed then.

"Tosser you were joking."

"Obviously seeing as I'm gay, laugh at least ten times a day and I'd like to think we have fun. Although grandfather may have forgotten what having fun is like." He reminded Al of the dreaded meeting with the evil grandfather – even if he was exaggerating it was entertaining to watch Al's reactions.

"Let's not talk about your family – I want to enjoy my remaining fun filled days until I meet them." He mocked.

"Touché" Scorpius didn't know who had it worse. Him for the meeting with a hoard of Weasley/Potters, or Al meeting the Malfoy's.

Rose being Rose had asked the headmistress for permission for the hunt. She had granted permission, giving them an extended curfew. But only to 10:30pm.

Rose explained one night, that she will assign teams and on the night the teams would have to figure out clues/riddles than go collect the prop that related to the riddle. Rose had made unique props so they couldn't be copied/transfigured, to stop cheating. She also said she will cast various charms, spells to check for cheating. She would be the judicator as she knew where the props were hidden and the answers to the riddles.

Scorpius was looking forward to it, to bond with his fellow students, to compete and most of all to see Al in fancy dress and sharing a memorable night with him. In the last few weeks Al had started flirting back, sending Scorpius cheeky smiles and encouraging gestures.

Last week Paige had taunted Scorpius for his sexuality and accused him of stealing Al. Apparently she knew he was gay all along and his plan was to have Al to himself. He just laughed at her and said Al was his own person and if Al starts to like him, then that's Al's own choice.

Scorpius had to talk Al out of dressing up as 'Harry Potter' for Halloween.

"That's just lazy Al. You look just like your dad. Put on a Gryffindor tie and draw a scar on your head and that's it." He complained.

"Fine, I won't dress up as dad. Spoilsport. What are you dressing up as?" Al huffed as he shifted so his leg was next to Scorpius' on the sofa. Touching.

"That would be telling. However I always thought costumes were meant to be scary, but apparently not. They can be funny, sexy or even normal fancy dress like a muggle policeman." He met Al's gaze and smiled.

_I wonder if he's picturing me in a muggle policeman outfit. I hope so._

Al blushed and looked away, confirming he was at least thinking of Scorpius dressed up.

"Maybe you can borrow one of your granddads cloaks and robes – he dresses like a traditional vampire." Rose suggested.

Scorpius smirked, "or I can borrow your clothes and go as a clown" he retorted.

Al laughed and sent Scorpius a flirtatious smile.

Rose could see the inevitable happening soon. She was surprised no one else had commented on Al and Scorpius' blatant flirting and touchy feely ways.

_Unless they all just expected it anyway._ She reasoned, she had always thought Al preferred men.

She and Scott were getting on really well and she was surprised that her being a bookworm and him being a quidditch player, hadn't caused any issues. In fact she felt awful for buying into stereotypes, as Scott was very smart and even managed to keep up with her frantic speeches on random subjects. Often debating with her for fun – he said he liked seeing her get all fired up about the topic. He often disagreed on purpose.

"What are you and Scott wearing?" Al asked. Finally turning away from staring at Scorpius.

"Gangster and Flapper" she informed him.

"What? Your dad will let you go as a slapper?" Al was shocked.

Scorpius smiled and Rose tutted, "I said Flapper not Slapper. Blimey Al pay attention, I know you struggle when Scorpius is in the room, but at least try." She scolded.

Al blushed but didn't deny Rose's claim, which he would have done a few weeks ago.

Al felt Scorpius' fingers brush over his lower back for the briefest of moments. _ If I am reading him correctly, he's trying to reassure me he likes me too._

"What's a flapper?" he managed to say after he recovered from Scorpius' touch.

"A flapper was a name for a fashionable young woman in the 1920s. Scott will be a traditional gangster from 1920s and I will be a flapper. Trust me the costumes are great." She reassured him.

"If you say so." He wasn't convinced.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you to those who have reviewed, who are following this, who have added it to their favs and to those who are reading and waiting for each chapter.

**Chapter Seven**

Halloween soon came around and the older students were buzzing with excitement about the scavenger hunt and casual party after in the common room.

Scorpius was getting ready in the dorm room, and Al was in the bathroom dressing so they didn't see each other's costumes until they were done.

Scorpius' costume was minimal and involved some skilful magic, but he knew he would make a statement.

Al adjusted a few bits on his costume and then opened the door to show Scorpius. He had picked the costume because he liked the various film and cartoon depictions of this character. He was unsure if Scorpius or many others would know because it was from muggle culture. He was dressed up as Robin Hood.

He was wearing a dark green hat with a couple of feathers in the side, a white shirt, waistcoat/vest, leather cape- with laces criss-crossing up the front to tie it, a large wide leather belt – with a big buckle, black trousers and knee high black leather boots. He had a fake bow and arrow and a spare set of arrows across his back.

Al exited the bathroom and gawked at Scorpius he looked gorgeous of course. Al was stunned into silence and just stared at Scorpius until he spoke first.

Scorpius smiled at him, "What no tights?" he asked.

Al shook his head, "No I didn't want sweaty junk all night. Besides I wanted to go for a manly looking Robin Hood. So you know the character then?" He tried to sound calm and collected, but his mouth was dry.

"Yes of course. Who doesn't? Stole from the rich to give to the poor. Dad told me he was most likely a Weasley, stealing from Malfoy's to give to their poor family." His lips twitched into a smile.

"Prat, he didn't." Al chuckled.

"No he didn't." Scorpius held out his arms and did a little turn.

"Well can you guess what I am?" he asked stopping facing Al.

_You're stunning that's what you are._

"Um a male veela with wings? Or an angel of some sort?" he ventured.

"Correct. Like my wings?" he paraded in front of Al.

"Do you have to be bare chested it's very distracting." Al commented.

Scorpius smirked, "Of course. A veela cannot fit their wings under shirts – I have to stay in character."

"How have you managed to fasten your wings on, without any clothes to attach them to?" he was amazed at how realistic they looked.

"Magic. Fuck Al we are wizards. You do say the silliest things." Scorpius teased.

Al couldn't help it, the way Scorpius looked was messing with his head. He had his hair loose and flowing down around his shoulders, he was naked from the waist up and had scattered some shiny glitter or something on his torso, as all his muscles were defined and gleaming. He had huge white wings. They were feathery, layer upon layer of silky smooth feathers as white as snow. The wings made his hair look paler and bright. The wings rose up above his shoulders, cascading down, the tips stopping at the back of his knees, and they were beautiful. He wore plain black trousers and no shoes, just bare feet.

"Magnificent and stunning" Al blurted.

"The wings?" Scorpius asked as he headed for the door.

Scorpius wasn't sure he heard correctly as it was said so quietly, but he thought he heard Al say, "No not the wings, you".

They headed for the great hall which was the starting place for the Halloween hunt.

"Aren't your feet cold? The floors are gross too." Al commented.

Scorpius smiled over at him, "Magic Al. I won't feel the cold or get germs on my feet don't worry."

Many of the sixth and seventh year students stared at Scorpius when he entered the hall. Al couldn't blame them, Scorpius put everyone else to shame.

Bryony squealed and rushed over to stroke his wings.

"Oh they're so soft." She went to stroke his chest, but Scorpius stopped her by gripping hold of her wrist.

"Sorry you don't get to touch the merchandise" he cooed.

She pouted, "So unfair – that's like dangling food in front of the starved. Tease." She whined.

"Does anyone get the privilege of touching the merchandise?" Jasmine asked.

Scorpius held his head up and his shoulders square, "Yes the veela's mate." He sauntered off to collect the first hunt riddle.

Rose had limited teams to two minimum and four maximum, but you can be in whatever team you wished. Just had to register your teams.

Bryony, Jasmine and Rose were excluded from the hunt as they had made the riddles, hid the props and organised the whole thing. Bryony and Jasmine would parole the halls checking up on teams and Rose was staying in the great hall, to receive the props that the teams bring back and to declare a winning team.

Scorpius was glad that Paige was in the year below and therefore not participating. He noted that Goyle appeared to absent too, that wasn't unusual he wasn't extremely sociable.

Al and Scorpius were a team by themselves, they thought that they would work quicker that way. But Scorpius really wanted Al to himself.

Each team were given the riddles in a different order, so that they were scattered over the school instead all in one area giving the locations of props away.

Rose had explained that they had to figure out the simple riddle, tap the card that the riddle was on with their wand as they said the answer out loud. Then the card would change to show the location of the prop, then they had to go to that room and find the prop.

"Right Robin get your thieving but over here" Scorpius called.

Al rolled his eyes and joined Scorpius, "Yes my angel?" he replied once he reached him.

"First riddle" he said as he tilted the card so Al could read it stood next to him.

_No feathers on my wings, I fly through the sky. My body is furry, red is my eye._

Scorpius read it again and then thought for a moment. Rose had made them as simple as possible so people could locate all the props within the time slot given.

"Well all the answers are Halloween themed" Al murmured out loud.

"No feathers yet a furry body" Scorpius was thinking out loud too.

"Got it." Scorpius declared triumphantly. He leaned in and quietly said, "A bat" he told Al.

Al smiled, "Of course"

They placed their wands on the card and said, "Bat" at the same time.

The words on the card swirled and then the riddle was replaced with:

_Correct. Go to the Trophy room and find the prop in the form of a bat, along with the next riddle._

Scorpius tucked the card into his trouser pocked and smiled happily at Al.

"Off to a good start." He moved away, heading for the door.

Al followed. _I'm going to be useless in this hunt. Just staring at Scorpius' naked chest, face, hair, wings – fuck just staring constantly._

Scorpius stopped abruptly and Al walked into the back of him, getting a mouthful of feathers.

He spat them out, "Oi I don't need to floss, especially with feathers." Al complained, sulkily.

Scorpius turned around and was now stood very close to Al. _Mmm he smells good._

"Sorry I just realised that I have no idea where the trophy room is." Scorpius explained.

He'd been here for a while now, but he had no need to go to the trophy room and had no idea what floor it was on. He knew it existed as he read about it in, Hogwarts: A History.

Al was staring at Scorpius' chest and Scorpius had to take a few steps back and snap his fingers to get Al's attention.

"What floor is the trophy room on?" Scorpius asked amused.

Al smiled, "I told you your costume, or lack of costume would be distracting. It's on the third floor." He finally answered, lifting his eyes to meet Scorpius' gaze.

They headed to the Trophy room. Awards, trophies, cups, plates, shields, statues, and medals were all kept in crystal glass displays in this room. They started searching for a prop shaped like a bat. They tried Accio but it didn't work. After a few more moments of searching they found it inside a large trophy.

Al put the small plush toy bat in his quiver with his spare arrows. Handing the card with the next riddle to Scorpius. Once again both leaning towards each other to read it together.

Al could feel Scorpius' breath and the tension building between them. He focused his attention on the clue:

_The next answer that should escape your lips, should be the creature wrapped up in cloth strips._

They both looked at each other and said at the same time, "A mummy" causing them to laugh.

Scorpius tapped the card and repeated the answer. Again the words swirled and proclaimed they were correct and to head to the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

Scorpius sighed in annoyance, "All these places or statues, I have no idea where they are located."

Al touched his hand to Scorpius lower back and kept his palm resting on it.

"So you've only been here for a couple of months. You're not going to know every statute in this huge castle, I don't even know that. Anyway you figured out both clues, so you have your uses." He soothed.

Scorpius grinned at Al to show that he appreciated the attempted to cheer him up.

"Where is this stupid statue?" He sulked. He hated not knowing things.

Al rubbed Scorpius back with his thumb. "It is located on the fifth floor. Come on." He chuckled at Scorpius' sulky face.

"That sulky face needs work" he joked.

Scorpius smoothed his features back out, "I'll work on it." He casually said as they headed to the statue. Al kept his hand on Scorpius' back for as long as possible.

They passed a few other groups of students, but they were busy and rushing around paying them no attention.

The statue was of a lost-looking wizard whose gloves were on the wrong hands. "Scorpius meet Boris the Bewildered." Al gestured to the ridiculous statue.

"How do you do Boris?" he paused, "Not very chatty is he." Scorpius joked.

Al found the small plush toy of the mummy, with the next riddle.

"How many are there? I mean clues." Al whined.

Scorpius nudged him gently, "Why got somewhere you'd rather be? My company not good enough. Don't make me pull out my sulky face again." He warned.

Noting that Al was once again stood really close to him. _He always seems to stand closer than seemed normal for friends._

"No, nowhere I'd rather be then with you." He honestly replied.

Scorpius almost jumped on Al after that innocent statement. Al hadn't even realised that he said such a lovely thing. _He is so oblivious – it's almost painful._

Al Added, "The sooner we complete this or win, the sooner we can get to the party." He reasoned.

"Good point. Show me the clue." He liked the sound of Al, alcohol and a party.

The third clue read:

_There is a pupil inside this, but saying it's a school is not right. When you see this lying around, you'll know someone's lost their sight_.

Al rolled his eyes, "These are too easy. I bet Bryony set them."

Scorpius nodded in agreement, "I reckon they are simple so even Hufflepuff's can get it. Make them too difficult and only the Ravenclaw's will figure it out. Besides we only have an hour to get all six. We have only done three, or about to do the third." He knew if Rose had set the riddles they would require looking at a book for an answer – that's not fun.

Al tapped the card with his wand and said, "Eyeball" in an unimpressed tone.

Scorpius glanced at the card that declared they were right and to go to third floor girl's bathroom to retrieve the next clue and prop.

"Argh Moaning Myrtles bathroom. She will wail that boys shouldn't be in the girl bathroom." Al complained.

Scorpius shook his head, "Are you always this whiny? Or are you fed up about something else and just using other things to relieve your frustration?" he said in a superior tone.

Al crossed his arms over his chest, "No. I don't always whine. I just thought tonight would be fun, this is too easy and boring." He tried to leave the whiny tone out of his voice.

Scorpius moved so he was stood directly in front of Al. He put his hands on Al's wrists and pulled his arms so he had to uncross them.

"How about we make this a bit more interesting? I wouldn't want you to die of boredom after all." He silkily offered.

Scorpius held back a snigger at Al's flustered face and spluttering. When Al still hadn't answered, Scorpius took it into his own hands – literally. He slowly ran his hands down Al's arms and then rested them on his hips. He pulled him closer by his hips and kissed him softly, their lips barely touching.

It felt fantastic, all those weeks of wanting to clearly show Al what he felt. No misunderstandings, no flirting and touches that could be explained away. A kiss was a clear message. It felt good, Scorpius had wanted to kiss Al the moment he saw him in the headmistress's office.

Al cursed as he had tried to wrap his arms around him, but his wings had gotten in the way. Instead he settled for wrapping them around his neck. His arm pulling on his hair slightly – but Scorpius didn't complain, he didn't want Al pulling away.

Al had pulled back but he was still close, only a small space was between their lips. "Not as bored now, but I can feel the boredom creeping back up." He provoked.

Scorpius took the bait and kissed him again, this time with more force and for longer. They were panting, breathless and light headed when they finally pulled back.

Scorpius touched Al's temple, caressing it gently.

"What are you thinking? You seem lost to your own world again." He observed.

Al blinked and focused on Scorpius, "I was just comparing that with kissing girls." He answered honestly.

Scorpius admired Al, he never had any hidden agendas, or ever lied. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was easy enough to read. If you couldn't read him, if you asked he would honestly tell you.

"How does it compare?" he was desperate to know.

Al's face broke out into a slow and dreamy smile, "It doesn't compare. You blew the previous kisses out of the water. They seem …um…what's the word…the previous kisses seem sloppy, juvenile and bland." He grinned.

Scorpius didn't have the words for that, instead he kissed Al again, and with such pressure he was sure he bruised his lips.

Out in the corridor Goyle sneered in disgust and stalked away to find Paige. He had to report to her that Potter was now apparently gay and Malfoy was his boyfriend or whatever. He hoped she wouldn't hex the messenger. Goyle shuddered, the memory of those two kissing made him feel sick. _It's not natural – two men kissing._

Eventually Scorpius stopped his new favourite hobby, "Right. Let's finish this hunt so I can concentrate on kissing you senseless."

Al grinned, "Right to Myrtles bathroom then" Al directed.

Myrtle seemed to be a bit agitated, moaning that she had loads of students intruding in her bathroom. Al wanted to ask if the ghosts still celebrated Halloween, and how cool it would be. Be he stopped himself, it was probably insensitive.

Scorpius talked softly and gentle to her, charmed her enough she remained quiet. Only saying, "Oh I am so pleased Draco's son is just as friendly as he was." She sighed and drifted off.

Al frowned, "Did your dad have a weird ghost fetish or something? She seemed pretty lovesick."

Scorpius laughed, "Not quite. Maybe I will explain another time. I know because my dad has told me absolutely everything."

Al was close to his dad, but he didn't know everything that happened when he was at school or during the war. He envied Scorpius, he seemed to have a really extraordinary relationship with his dad.

They searched and located the eyeball, "It's weird seeing a plush toy in the form of an eyeball – creepy." Al summarised as he put it with the other props.

"We are half way through now, let's get a move on so we can go to the party." Scorpius seemed determined to complete this hunt. Al would have suggested giving up and cutting straight to the kissing, but he could tell that Scorpius was set on at least completing the hunt.

The fourth riddle was:

_For the aristocracy it's said that theirs is blue. If you were to get cut though then red would be your hue._

Scorpius laughed, "Rose set this one"

Al looked confused, "Hey?"

"The answer is blood Al. Apparently aristocracy have blue blood. I'd like to see what the stupid plush toy of blood will look like." He was pleasantly amused.

"Then you have blue blood? According to that nonsense." Al stared at Scorpius lips as he spoke.

"No it's a myth didn't you hear the second part of that riddle, it is red. There is a long and boring history behind the saying, but I won't bore you with it." He tapped the card said the answer and pulled Al in the direction of the library. He didn't want to waste time.

The prop of blood, was in a vial that looked to be filled with red blood. "Oh, that's unimaginative" Scorpius sighed.

"Only two left then we can shock the school" Scorpius declared.

Al stared, "Oh. I'm not ready to tell the school. I think I'd want to give my family a heads up first." He hadn't thought of the consequences of kissing Scorpius.

Scorpius was silent a moment, then eventually he said, "Sure. I forget that you're still coming to terms with who you are." He didn't elaborate, instead turning to the fifth riddle.

_When you put a person in this, you shouldn't hear any knocks. If you do there's been a mistake and you should open this pine box._

Al happily cried, "I know, I know – a coffin." He seemed chuffed with himself.

Scorpius smiled warmly at him, he was acting as if he cracked a difficult riddle that had been unsolved for centuries.

"Pine for a coffin, how common." Scorpius sneered.

Al laughed, "I like your snobby side. I know even when you're joking, there is some truth to it – it was the way you were raised. You can't help it. Spoilt git!" Al teased.

Scorpius turned his face away and held his nose in the air, "I am simply stating fact."

Al wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, "Yes simply stating fact, in an arrogant superior way. It's sexy."

Scorpius put his arms around Al's waist and tilted his head so Al could reach the sensitive spot.

"Sexy huh? Well I'll bare that in mind." After a few moments of Al kissing him, Scorpius swatted him away.

"Do I need to restrain you? Down boy." He teased.

Scorpius noted Al's eyes widen and his pupils darken. _Well another reaction to bear in mind – restraints. _ Maybe not immediately considering Al was straight a few weeks ago. Wouldn't want to jump into the world of kinks before he had even began. _Walk before you run_ – he told himself.

Al composed himself, "Only one more then we have finished. Where is the coffin prop and last riddle?"

Scorpius glanced at the card. "By Hagrid's pumpkin patch."

Al groaned, "I'll go. You haven't got any shoes on."

"Okay. I'll wait in the entrance hall." They headed to the front of the castle.

Al kissed him quickly and left to go out into the cold and dark. Prepared to be digging around in the dirt for the bloody coffin and last riddle.

Scorpius wondered if others had completed the hunt yet. Al and he did spent more time talking and kissing, too much time wasted. No way would they have won. But Scorpius had to finish, he hated not finishing what he started.

He was terrible, even if he was reading a book he disliked. He still read it all, he had to finish once he started – it was a compulsion. His dorm mate at his old school said he had OCD but he had no idea what that was and wasn't inclined to ask.

Scorpius was deep in thought, thinking about what OCD could mean he didn't see someone moving in the shadows.

The next thing Scorpius was aware of was pain, and burning. His skin on his face was burning. He cried out, screaming out in agony.

Someone came out the great hall and gasped. They started muttering spells and Scorpius felt a waterfall of cold water splash his face. He was gripped by the elbow and steered he hoped in the direction of the hospital wing.

Scorpius struggled to walk because of the pain. His face was burning, melting and it fucking hurt. The person, Rose Scorpius thought, was muttering soothing words and sounds. However he knew how serious it was from her brisk walk and how she pulled him along.

They entered the hospital wing and the school nurse gasped, "Oh my. A curse? Hex?"

Scorpius managed to take a deep breath and talk through the pain to mutter, "Someone threw something over my face"

The nurse got to work, led him onto a bed and began casting spells and applying creams.

Scorpius blacked out from the pain.

A/N: Sorry for the ending of this chapter - poor Scorpius. TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Cheers for all the reviews – Poor Scorpius will recover don't worry. On another note - a week today is my wedding day. Yay!

**Chapter Eight**

Al returned to the entrance hall, ready to try and earn some bonus points from Scorpius. He was the one who spent Merlin knows how long searching Hagrid's friggin pumpkin patch for a plush toy of a damn coffin. He thought he at least deserved two kisses as a reward.

Glancing around he saw the entrance hall was empty. _Strange. Maybe he got bored and went to talk to Rose in the great hall._ Al decided.

He entered the great hall and Bryony pulled him to one side immediately, "Al what are you doing here? Go find out what happened to Scorpius and how he is."

"What?" he stumbled over the word. He had a sinking sickly feeling in his gut.

Bryony lowered her voice, "Rose and I heard screams and we went out to the entrance hall and Scorpius had been injured. Rose took him to the hospital wing."

Al barely let her finish, he was running out the hall before she got the last word out.

He burst through the doors to the hospital wing to find a sobbing Rose and a bed with the curtains drawn around it.

"Rose! What happened? Where's Scorpius? Is he okay?" Al rushed, desperate to know all the answers.

She sniffed and wiped her tears away from her face, "I don't know. I just heard someone cry out in pain and I went out and he was on the floor and his face – Al his face." She started crying again.

Al pulled her into a hug and let her sob, he wasn't going to be getting any answers out of her anytime soon. He felt his stomach tie itself into knots in anxiety and worry for Scorpius.

Sometime later, the doors opened and Mr and Mrs Malfoy entered with the headmistress.

"Rose, I'm glad you are here. Bryony said that you found Scorpius. Please can you tell us all you know?" The headmistress asked calmly.

Rose glanced at the Malfoys, their faces were blank, but she noticed cracks in the mask. Mr Malfoys face was blank but you could tell from the look in his eyes, he looked on the verge of a breakdown.

Rose swallowed and dried her eyes, she wanted to be calm and help the best she could. Even though she didn't know much, "I was in the great hall supervising the Halloween Scavenger Hunt. I heard Scorpius scream, I mean I didn't know it was him at first. I went out to see what was wrong, it sounded like someone was in agony."

She paused and took a breath not wanting to cry again, "He was slumped on the floor and his face was all burnt – like his skin was peeling away. Whatever was thrown at him was eating through the layers of skin. I don't know if it got in his eyes, I think it could damage his eyesight if it did. I conjured some water and washed his face, hoping it would clear whatever it was off his face. It seemed to sooth him. I then immediately took him here. He managed to say someone threw something in his face before he blacked out."

The headmistress looked grim, "Did you see any other students around?"

"No. I was too busy helping Scorpius that I didn't go searching for anyone. They could have been hiding. I think they targeted him specifically. Scorpius' wasn't wearing a top as part of his Halloween costume, and some of the stuff splashed on his neck, shoulders and torso. Who would do such a thing?" she sounded full of despair.

Al squeezed her hand.

The headmistress turned her attention to Al. "Mr Potter, why are you here? Did you witness the attack?"

Al shuffled his feet, but looked up and met her gaze, "No. I was outside looking for the stupid fucking riddle…"

"Language" she chastised.

"Sorry. Anyway Scorpius wasn't wearing shoes, I told him it was silly of him. So I had to go outside and he waited for me in the entrance hall. When I returned he was gone. I heard he was attacked and wanted to see if he was okay."

"Well that wasn't helpful at all" Draco drawled.

Al glanced at him, "Sorry. I can give a list of potential students who dislike him. Maybe they can be questioned?" he wanted to redeem himself in front of Malfoy Senior.

Draco eyed Al critically, "Very well. Give that to the headmistress" he turned and walked away. He pulled the curtain back and swiftly entered and closed the curtain behind him.

Mrs Malfoy started asking the headmistress about an investigation and potential punishment when the student was discovered. Al still felt ill – he didn't want to go back to his dorm, but what right did he have to intrude on a family moment.

Rose and Al settled in the spare chairs that were situated along the wall and went unnoticed by the adults.

Mr Malfoy re-emerged and whispered something to his wife. Al wasn't sure because the hospital wing was dimly lit, but he thought he saw Mrs Malfoy relax slightly. She didn't seem as tense and she leaned in against Mr Malfoy, allowing him to comfort her.

The nurse shortly emerged too, "His injuries were not caused by magic. No spell, hex or curse." She shook her head in shock.

"Then a potion. He did say something was thrown in his face." Draco suggested.

"No I don't think it was." She was uncertain.

"What do you suggest then?" he snapped.

Rose stood approaching them, she cleared her throat. All four adults turned to stare at her, "Yes Mrs Weasley?" the nurse asked.

"I-I think it was some chemical. I think from the way it was burning through his skin, I suspect it was acid." She bit her lip and looked at her hands.

"Acid?" Mrs Malfoy asked out loud, questioning what it was.

"Whoever did this, attacked with the intention of disfiguring Scorpius. The acid burnt his face and damaged the skin tissue. The most common types of acid is sulphuric, nitric, or hydrochloric acid." Madame Hodgson said.

Al couldn't wait any longer, "How severe are the injuries? Is he going to be okay? Is he in pain? Is he awake? Can I see him?" Al rambled, but stopped at the look Mr Malfoy sent him.

"Mr Potter please return to your dorm room. It is getting late." The headmistress crisply said.

"But…." Al argued.

The headmistress sent him a stern look. Al thought he saw Mrs Malfoy smile faintly, but it was quick and gone when he looked again. Mr Malfoy narrowed his eyes slightly and seemed to be weighing him up.

"Fine. But I'm coming back first thing tomorrow morning" he stalked out the hospital wing before he got detention for his attitude.

Rose scurried after him.

"Al I wish I got to him sooner. Why didn't he come talk to me instead of standing out there alone? Who would do this?" Rose asked, she rambled more when she was unsettled and upset.

"Rose please I have a headache and I'm stressing about Scorpius. Please just…just be quiet" he said softly and quietly.

Rose stopped the words she wanted to say, sensing that Al needed silence right now. They walked together until Rose had to split from Al to go her common room.

"Night Al. Try and get some sleep. He was seen to quickly and he will…"

"Don't say fine Rose. You don't know that. What if whoever did this attacks him again?" his voice shook with rage.

Rose hugged him and left without saying any more.

Al ignored his fellow Slytherin's when he stepped into the common room. They must have heard of the attack, as they all stopped talking and stared at Al. Then after a few moments they started whispering. Al continued on to his dorm, he glanced around quickly and noted that neither Goyle nor Paige were in the common room.

He stormed into his room. Shut the door and looked around, Goyle was lounging on his bed reading a magazine.

Al flew at him, tore the magazine out of his hands and had him pinned against the headboard within seconds. His forearm pushed up against his throat and his wand pointed in his face.

"You fucking bastard" he fumed. All the anger, revolution and panic poured into his words.

Goyle whimpered and flinched, but Al didn't know if it was from his current situation or because he was guilty.

"You didn't think you could do that to him and not have any repercussions of your actions?" He asked adding a sneer.

"Do what? To who?" he replied with difficulty, Al was pressing against his throat hard.

"I will only ask you one more time. I wouldn't deny it if I were you. You will be leaving this school for St Mungos if you do."

"Did you attack Scorpius tonight? Now think carefully." He warned as he dug his wand under his chin.

"No I didn't. I didn't even know he'd been attacked. I've been here most the night." He looked directly at Al.

But Al wouldn't be fooled by it, Goyle was a Slytherin. He could project innocence easily and without any signs that he was lying.

He cast a babbling curse on Goyle. It would only work if Goyle tried to talk, the curse would cause him to babble.

Al punched him hard in the stomach, "Now tell me what you meant when you said you were here most of the night? Where were you when you weren't here?"

Goyle clamped his mouth shut. He knew he didn't want to start talking otherwise he wouldn't stop. Al shook his head to show he wasn't impressed and punched him again, this time on the side of the nose.

"I can punch you all night Goyle." He calmly informed him.

Goyle huffed, "Fuck you Potter" he tried to slam his mouth shut again but his words continued.

"I was out earlier. I didn't participate in the hunt as I had no one to be o my team. I stayed out of everyone's way…"

"Get to the point Goyle. I know this curse causes you to babble but at least babble about what you know what happened to Scorpius."

"Paige asked me to follow you two. She was sure Scorpius fancied you and she was right. Fucking queer. I saw you two kissing and I told Paige. She wasn't happy. I told her that I didn't want to get involved in her bitter jealousy over you. I hate Malfoy and whatever she or someone else did, the fag deserves it."

Al removed the babbling curse and cast a silencio- – causing Goyle to stop ranting vile things. Al turned as if he was going to walk away, but he swung back around and punched Goyle in the face. He was going to have a black eye for sure.

Al settled for casting a body binding spell. He took Goyle's wand with him just in case, leaving the dorm room and locking the door. He ran all the way from the dungeons to the hospital wing. He burst through the door and came to a stop in front of Mr Malfoy who came to see what the noise was.

Al had a stitch in his side and he was gasping for air. His breathing ragged. He put his hands on his knees and bent over slightly, trying to regulate his breathing again so he could talk.

Once he had regained his composure he straightened back up and met Mr Malfoy's hard stare.

"I questioned Goyle. He claims he didn't attack Scorpius, but apparently he was spying on us earlier and he um….reported back to my ex-girlfriend and I think she is a likely suspect. Maybe you can push for McGonagall to question both Goyle and Paige." He hoped that the headmistress would grant permission, before Paige ran.

"Where is Mr Goyle now?" Draco coolly asked the agitated Potter boy.

Al looked at his feet and hesitated before replying, "I um cast a body binding jinx on him and a silencio charm. He can't move or talk and he is locked in our otherwise empty dorm room. He may have a broken nose and a black eye – not sure how he got those." Al joked.

Al thought he saw the corners of Mr Malfoy's mouth twitch up as if he wanted to smile but stopped himself.

"I remember the floors in the Slytherin dorm were uneven" he replied in his indifferent emotionless voice.

Al frowned, "Huh?"

"Maybe Goyle tripped on the uneven floor and hit his face – that would explain why he has a black eye and broken nose." He clarified.

Al smiled, "Maybe. Now you mention it those floors are awful – I've tripped many a times."

"I can quite believe that. Seems to be a family trait." He said without malice.

Al waited wondering what he should do now. Mr Malfoy told him to stay a moment and disappeared into the nurse's office. Not long after he returned with the headmistress.

"Now Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy has told me you believe you know who did this." She watched him carefully.

"I have my suspicions. I think you should go question Paige Flint. She has disliked Scorpius since he arrived and blames him for ….um….for us splitting up. Also Vincent Goyle is her friend and dislikes Scorpius for um…"

"Yes Mr Potter" she prodded.

"For being a Malfoy and for his um preferences" he carefully answered.

"I see" McGonagall said, "Other than dislike of him, you have no other reason to suspect them?"

"Goyle and Paige were absent from the hunt. They openly hate Scorpius and well this sounds silly, but they always taunted him for being good looking. Throwing acid on his face would seem like something one of them would do – to ruin those good looks." Al knew he didn't have anything concrete but it just knew it was one of them – gut instinct.

Al glanced at Mr Malfoy, he hoped he would convince McGonagall to question them.

"Surly headmistress it wouldn't do any harm in questioning these students. Even if it was to only eliminate them as the suspects." Mr Malfoy calmly and smoothly suggested.

"Very well. I will arrange to question them tomorrow first thing. However as I have previously told you Mr Potter, it is late. I suggest you go back to your dorm and stay there." Al could sense her disapproval, he was glad he didn't tell her about cursing Goyle.

He nodded to Mr Malfoy and begrudgingly left, sulking as he didn't get to see Scorpius yet again. When he returned to the dorm room he warned Goyle not to retaliate or try anything if he released him from the spells. Al still had Goyle's wand so he couldn't do much, but he was a big fella and Al didn't fancy having a matching black eye to Goyle's.

Surprisingly Goyle didn't attempt to kill him or hurt him in any way. He glared at Al, "My wand Potter" he hoarsely demanded.

"No I don't think so. If you're a good boy and leave me alone tonight, I will return it in the morning." Al didn't give Goyle enough time to reply. He climbed into bed, closed his curtains and cast numerous spells to prevent Goyle opening them. Also detection spells, that alerted Al if he tried.

He vanished his costume and slept in his boxers. Well not slept – he couldn't sleep. But he attempted to sleep, whilst he fretted over Scorpius and his condition.

End note - Sorry it is a short chapter. Busy busy busy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Short chapter sorry. Enjoy.

**Chapter Nine**

Al woke early the next day and went straight to the hospital wing once he was dressed. He stopped and stared at the empty room. It took him a moment to regain his senses, when he did he knocked on the door to the nurses office.

She opened the door and took in the sight of Al, "Yes. How nay I help?" she calmly asked.

"Where's Scorpius?" he demanded.

She gave him a firm look, "He has been transferred to St Mungos."

Al gawked at her, "What!"

"Mr Potter keep your voice down. St Mungos has a specialist burns unit and they can treat him more efficiently. Now please return to your dorm room." She gave him one final look, before closing the door again.

Al was frustrated and annoyed. He had yet to see Scorpius since leaving him in the entrance hall, and he really really wanted to see him. He knew sensibly the best place for him was St Mungos, but it still made him angry that no one told him that they were taking him away.

Al stomped back to the dorm room and noted Goyle was gone. _Hopefully being questioned by McGonagall._ Al had returned Goyle's wand this morning and hissed a variety of warnings and threats to him.

Al grabbed some parchment and sent his dad a letter.

_Dad,_

_I need your help. Please. That guy I told you about, the one that is my close friend and the one I have started getting feelings for – well he was attacked at school and he's been transferred to St Mungos. _

_I never got to see him before he left. Dad I am really worried, I just want to check he's okay. _

_Please can you arrange for me to have permission from McGonagall to leave school and go visit him? Also can you please please please take me to St Mungos so I can see him? _

_Can you let me know what your answer is as soon as possible, I am going mad with worry!_

_Hopefully see you soon._

_Love Al_

Al rushed out and sent it as soon as it was finished. He hoped his dad would take pity on him and take him to visit Scorpius. Al was fairly certain that Rose or someone had mentioned that it was Scorpius who had transferred schools to his dad. But he hadn't actually told his dad directly that it was Scorpius Malfoy – he wanted to tell his dad in person that he was, dating? Scorpius.

Al spent the next few hours reassuring Rose that there was nothing she could have done and in fact she probably helped by washing Scorpius face with water.

Al's heart jumped in his throat when he saw his dad's owl. He snatched the letter as Rose petted the owl and fed it a treat.

Al unrolled the note, and read frantically.

_Al, _

_I cannot do anything today. It is short notice, but I have arranged with the headmistress for you to be excused from morning classes tomorrow. I will come collect you and we will floo from the headmistress' office to St Mungos._

_Be ready by 8:30am. Please try not to worry too much, I am sure your friend is going to be okay. He is in the right place and I am sure that the attackers will be reprimanded soon._

_See you tomorrow son. Take care._

_Love you_

_Love Dad_

_X x x _

Al sighed a tremendous sigh, flopping back against the sofa and closing his eyes. He was going to see Scorpius, not today but still he was going to see him.

"Al?" Rose questioned, sitting back against the sofa to watch him.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to look at her.

"Who's the letter from?"

Al remained silent and handed the letter over.

"That's great Al. Send him my well wishes when you see him. I hope he is all right." Al could tell she was worried and was fretting.

"I will Rose, I'll tell him you're thinking of him," Al hugged her and then returned to his room to catch up in homework.

Goyle grunted at Al and mumbled, "Thought you'd want to know that Paige is being questioned right now." The he slouched out the room, not wanting to stay for fear of Al hitting him again.

Al knew she'd only deny it. He had faith in the headmistress's integration skills and just had to trust that she would wheedle it out of her. Al had started feeling added guilt as Paige was his ex and she only attacked Scorpius because he was friends with him. He also felt guilty for not being with him, for leaving him alone. He tried very hard to get on and do homework and push anything Scorpius related out of his mind. He wasn't very successful.

He went to bed early, hoping that the sooner he slept the sooner it would be morning. He used to do the same at Christmas when he was a kid – it never worked. Because he went to bed early he woke a stupid o'clock in the morning and struggled getting back to sleep.

Eventually he gave up, got up showered and dressed. Waiting in the common room until it was time to head up to the headmistress's office. He wondered if McGonagall would tell him how Paige's questioning went if he asked. _I'll ask, if she says no then no harm done – but there is a chance she might tell me. _

After an excruciating wait it was finally time to go meet his dad. His dad was already in the headmistress's office when he stepped in.

"Dad," Al walked over and briefly hugged him. "Thanks for doing this for me."

Harry smiled at his agitated son, "You're welcome Al. Come on then let's go see if your friend's parents will let us see him."

Al frowned, "Oh I didn't think of that. I hope Mr Malfoy will let me." Al worried out loud.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Mr Malfoy?"

Al met his dads eyes, "Oh yeah. I was meant to break it to you gently. The transfer student was Scorpius Malfoy, um Draco Malfoys son." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at his dad.

"Is that going to be a problem dad?" he asked after a few moments silence.

Harry shook his head, "No of course not. I was waiting for you to tell me who it was. Everyone else knew, but I told them I didn't want to hear. I wanted to wait until you were ready to let me know. I guess going to the hospital and seeing the Malfoys would have been a big clue." He joked.

Al smiled brightly at his dad. He loved his dad very much and this just increased his love for him.

"Thanks dad. Oh and another thing, um Mr Malfoy doesn't know what I feel for Scorpius. He thinks we're just close friends and he doesn't like the fact that Scorpius is …um gay." It was awkward and cringey talking to his dad about these things.

"Right noted. I'm sure he will take any frustration out on me anyway." Harry chuckled.

"Dad?" Al asked as the approached the fireplace.

"Hmm"

"I was going to ask the headmistress but she's not here. Did you hear from her how the questioning of Paige went?" he really wanted to know.

"No she only said she was busy dealing with a situation and to go ahead and use her office without her." Harry felt sorry for Al, he was kept out of the loop.

"Okay. Let's go see Scorpius. I miss him." Al sighed and stepped in the fireplace.

St Mungos was busy as always, but being an Auror Harry knew the hospital lay out of by heart. So they avoided the welcome desk and went straight to the burns ward. Once on the correct floor they asked the Healer at the Healers station what room was Scorpius'.

"Thank you," Harry turned to Al, "Come on room 119."

Al felt strange he hadn't seen Scorpius for a while and he was nervous. It didn't help that the last time they spent any time together they had finally kissed. Al wondered if Scorpius would even want to associate with him now, after all it was Al's ex that attacked him. Scorpius might decide it wasn't worth the hassle.

"Al. Let me talk with Mr Malfoy to get permission first." Harry knocked on the door and waited.

Draco answered and then arched an eyebrow at Potter and Potter clone.

"Malfoy….." Harry started.

Al interrupted, "I think my dad means either Mr Malfoy or Draco." Al didn't want his dad pissing Mr Malfoy off by calling him Malfoy like he did at school.

Draco laughed, "Yes Potter listen to your son. He obviously has better manners than you." He teased.

Harry sighed, "Also better than yours. Seeing as you just called me Potter instead of Mr Potter or Harry." Harry fired back.

That wiped the smug look off his face, "What do you want Mr Potter?" Draco snapped.

Al sighed in frustration. He didn't have time to deal with snapping old school rivals.

"Please Mr Malfoy, I want permission to see Scorpius. I'm worried about him. I went to see him in the hospital wing yesterday but he had been moved. Please." Al asked as politely as possible.

"I guess I can allow a visit from a friend. He has been asking for you anyway." Draco stepped aside and indicated for Al to go on in.

Al stepped in and Draco stepped out closing the door behind them. He suspected that Al and Scorpius were more than friends and wanted to give them some privacy. Now he was left in the corridor with Potter.

"Do you know if the attacker has been identified?" Harry casually asked. He wasn't standing out here for Merlin knows how long in silence.

Draco stared at him, "You are the Auror you tell me."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine be a git."

Draco huffed, "No we don't know. Scorpius has only just woken up this morning and we have taken his memory of the attack. The headmistress will view it in a pensive and see if the attacker gives themselves away."

"Hopefully that will be enough. I'm sorry that something like this happened to your son." Harry sincerely meant that. He'd be distraught if it was one of his children.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry astonished, Malfoy had just thanked him and called him Harry.

"Um you are welcome Draco." He only thought it was fair to be nice if Malfoy was.

"I have a feeling that Al means more to Scorpius then a friend." Draco carefully said, he wasn't sure how much Harry knew.

Harry blushed, "Yes I think you'd be correct in your assumption." He fidgeted.

"Out with it Potter," Draco demanded. Harry clearly knew more than he did.

"Um it's not my place to say." He faltered in the face of Draco's glare.

"All I know is that Al wrote to me to say someone transferred to Hogwarts and that he was his friend. He didn't even tell me who it was. But I think he has developed an attachment to Scorpius and maybe he would like to….um dunno….date him." Harry finished lamely. He hoped Al wouldn't be too mad at him.

Draco suspected as much, from the way his son reacted. Threw a tantrum and an epic sulking session because Draco refused to bring Al to visit. Well it appears he didn't have to, Al took matters into his own hands.

"Yes. I think Scorpius is attached to Al too. Great!" Draco couldn't help the sarcastic tone.

"You can be difficult all you like Draco. But I suspect the more you try and force Scorpius or tell him he isn't allowed to see Al, then he will do it anyway and resent you for it. You will only succeed in pushing him away. Yes it was a shock to me that Al was attracted to boys. In fact I don't think he even knew until Scorpius showed up. But he's my son and I love him no matter what. I'm sure Scorpius would rather have your acceptance. You don't have to suddenly act like you're okay with everything. Just tell him you will try." Harry couldn't help offering his opinion.

"Finished giving me parenting advice?" he drawled.

"Um yes." Harry replied.

"Good. I suggest the next time you have an urge to tell me how to be a good father and raise my son, you close your obnoxious mouth and go interfere with someone else's life. I will do as I wish. If I accept my son's preferences and even his choice of boyfriend, then that will be because it was my own decision. Not because St Potter told me to." With that he sneered and entered the hospital room.

Harry stayed outside, he didn't dare go in. He suspected he would probably hex Malfoy and that wasn't setting a good example to his son.

Al entered the room and instantly relaxed. Scorpius was sat up against a stack of pillows and beaming at him.

"Al!" he cried out happily.

Al grinned back, "Yep the one and only. I convinced dad to bring me here. Sorry it took so long." Al sat in the chair beside his bed.

"It's okay. I only woke up this morning, you didn't miss anything." Scorpius took in Al's face.

"Al you look awful. Have you been eating and getting enough sleep?" He fussed.

Al laughed, "Leave off Scorpius. My boyfriend is in hospital of course I didn't eat or sleep well." Al waited for his words to sink in.

"Boyfriend?" Scorpius echoed Al's choice of words.

Al reached out and took hold of Scorpius hand, "Yes if you'd still have me." He bit his bottom lip.

Scorpius reached out with his other hand and pulled Al's lip free of his teeth. "Of course I'd still have you. You Pillock. Why wouldn't I?"

Al lowered his head and focused on their joined hands, "Because I left you alone to be attacked. Because I didn't return fast enough to help you. Because I couldn't see you in the hospital when you needed me. Because I suspect it was my ex that did this to you." Al felt sick again, there were plenty of reasons for Scorpius to reject him.

Scorpius stopped the eye roll threating to take place, "Albus Potter you look at me this instant." He commanded.

Al snapped his head up and met Scorpius soft warm gaze.

"Have a day off will you. Stop being so silly. I have wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I'm not going to reject you because of something that was out of your control." He comforted him.

Al rubbed Scorpius hand, "Really?"

"Really. If you ask me again I will get my dad in here. If you think I have a glare that could melt icebergs, you haven't seen my dad's." He playfully joked.

Al laughed, "No I've seen it and I don't want to see it again thank you."

Scorpius raised a quizzical brow and Al explained about the night of the attack and Al's conversation with his dad.

Scorpius looked like he did before the attack, his skin was a bit redder and he had a few blisters. But Scorpius explained that spells, potions and healing cream had healed him. It was healed almost instantly and that was what prevented the scaring. He said he hoped to return to school in a few days.

Al stood and was about to lean in for a kiss, his mouth hovering over Scorpius lips. When he heard.

"Mr Potter put my son down." Al jumped back and dropped Scorpius hand.

Scorpius hid a laugh. Al looked at his shoes and refused to meet the glare that he knew Mr Malfoy was sending his way.

"Well it is disheartening to know Scorpius that you do not confide in me anymore." He coolly scolded his son as he approached his bed.

"What! It's not like I could write to you and say, oh dad I know you hate that I'm gay but I have a huge man crush on Al Potter. You know Harry Potter's son, I hope he's welcome around for tea." Scorpius sarcastically said.

"Drop the attitude Scorpius." He warned.

"Sorry I forgot there is only room for one sarcastic egotistical Malfoy and that's you." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Al chuckled and immediately regretted it, "Mr Potter care to enlighten me as to what is so funny?" Draco asked icily.

He was half teasing but he guessed his son and Potter didn't know that.

"Um nothing Mr Malfoy – Sir." He promptly replied.

"I think he means father that you are a hypocrite. I'll drop the attitude if you do." Scorpius countered.

Draco glared at him, "I wouldn't push it young man. Or you can live with your grandfather over the summer."

Scorpius blanched, "Sorry dad."

"Well seeing as I almost caught the two of you kissing – I assume Mr Potter is…" he trailed off waiting for Scorpius to finish.

"My boyfriend yeah. I guess you should have left me at Durmstrang huh dad." Scorpius couldn't help adding the last part. He had learnt from the best after all.

Draco almost smiled and Al noticed his lips were twitching, like they were when he almost made him smile the other night.

"I can always transfer you back!" he deadpanned.

"No dad you wouldn't. Please dad I want to stay at Hogwarts, I like the school and I like going to the same school as you and mum." He begged.

"Calm down, I was teasing you. You can stay and I guess in time I can tolerate this Potter spawn." He indicated to Al.

Al smiled at him, that was as near as an acceptance they were going to get.

"Thanks Mr Malfoy." Al felt so happy.

Draco frowned, "I have no idea where you learnt your manners. It couldn't be your father, or your mother for that matter." He sounded genuinely puzzled.

"Dad!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Al laughed though, he was getting the measure of Mr Malfoy. Half the time he was joking or testing you to see what you would do. Al was starting to like the man.

"No Mr Malfoy I was taught manners by my Uncle Ron." He quipped.

It was Draco's turn to laugh. "I think my tolerance levels have just increased. Now I will step out the room so you can say goodbye." He walked to the door, "Mr Potter I suggest you keep your hands to yourself for the time being, my patience isn't that great."

Al grinned at Scorpius, "I think I can maybe push my luck just a little. After all it is expected of me, Potters like to break the rules." He bent down and kissed Scorpius gently on the lips.

Scorpius said against Al's lips, "I'm not going to break Al."

So Al increased the pressure and caressed the side of his cheek. After a few moments he pulled away, just in case Mr Malfoy decided to check up on them.

"Hope to see you soon. Bye." Al hated saying goodbye he had hardly spent any time with him.

"Bye Al. See you very soon." He squeezed Al's hand.

Draco entered the room followed by his dad. Al noted his dad looked as if he was refraining from punching something or someone for that matter.

Al whispered to Scorpius, "Think I'd better go now my dad is going to kill your dad if we stay any longer." He kissed his forehead and walked over to his dad.

As he left the room he called, "Bye Mr Malfoy. See you at Christmas." Knowing that would leave the man gobsmacked. He hoped Scorpius wouldn't mind that he landed him in it.

Al heard Mr Malfoy say, "What does he mean see you at Christmas Scorpius?" in an agitated voice.

"Dad thanks for putting up with Mr Malfoy so I can visit Scorpius." Al smiled warmly at him.

His dad seemed to relax then, "Your welcome."

"Um so I guess I should tell you, Scorpius and I are going to try and be together see how it goes." He looked at a spot over his dads shoulder.

"Yes that much was obvious seeing as you kissed him Al. So Christmas?" he queried.

"Ah yes can Scorpius come over to meet the fam?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'll have to check with your mother of course and maybe your grandparents, but maybe." He patted Al's back.

"I think you need to worry about your little visit to the Malfoys son. You've seen the Adams family – well the Malfoys make them look like the Brady Bunch." His dad the cheek had the nerve to laugh at Al's predicament.

Al paled and gulped.

"I'm sure it will be fine son. Besides they're all bark and no bite. Well maybe Lucius has a nasty bite, but maybe Malfoy will have him muzzled." He pondered out loud.

"Dad you're not helping." Al complained as they floo'ed back to school.

Upon returning they were greeted by the headmistress. Al gave her an update on Scorpius condition and she was pleased to hear that he was making a full recovery.

"Did you view his memory of the night?" Harry asked, remembering what Malfoy had said.

She turned to him, "You know about that. Very well, yes and it was difficult to make out anything. The attacker snuck up on Scorpius under a disillusionment charm and wore a muggle balaclava." She sighed.

"Well have you asked the other students if they have seen anyone with a balaclava? Or even investigated how a student managed to sneak in acid in the first place." Harry crisply said.

"We are investigating both now. However the caretaker may keep acid in his store room." She didn't appreciate Harry's tone of voice, she was doing all she could.

"Um have you questioned the fellow Slytherin girls? Because Paige isn't liked very much – she has upset many people. Maybe they'd be happy to inform you of anything she has hidden or done." Al suggested.

"We are hoping that someone will come forwards. If you excuse me I have work to do." She said as a form of dismissal.

Harry and Al left. Al said bye to his dad and set off to do a little interrogating of his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I'm back to writing and updating. Having the tedious task of changing my surname with the bank, driving licence and all the other places. Yawn!

Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Ten**

Al met Rose and sat with her at the Ravenclaw table. He told her how Scorpius was doing and also informed her that he and Scorpius were an item.

"Oh Al that is great. I figured out he was gay early on and it was obvious to me that he had a crush on you. I hope he returns to school soon, he's only been a student for a short while but he is missed." Her spirits had lifted at hearing that Scorpius was getting better.

"Have the girls been gossiping about Paige or anything suspicious?" Al queried as he reached for a sandwich.

"No. Scorpius has a lot of fangirls, so I'm sure they will find out soon enough. Paige has been questioned and apparently denied everything, but she has no alibi so I think she hasn't been ruled out yet." Rose's dislike for Paige had increased immensely since Scorpius accident.

"Maybe I should act as if I want her back and maybe she'd confess to me?" Al hoped Scorpius would forgive him if he did that.

Rose grinned, "How very Slytherin of you Al. I think that is a good plan, she's desperate to have you back. Okay then I will tell her tonight that you want to see her alone." Rose grinned mischievously, anything to get one over on that stuck up bitch was enough to make her day.

Later that night Rose approached bitch face. "Paige, Al asked me to tell you he wants to speak with you alone. He's in the corridor outside. I told him he was stupid for wanting to go near you again, but he wouldn't listen." Rose glared at her and walked away.

Paige beamed and straightened her clothes, before flouncing out of the joint common room to meet Al.

Al smiled brightly at her as she approached, "I'm glad you came. I thought you wouldn't want to give me another chance."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Well I suppose I want to hear what you have to say for yourself." She snootily said.

Al nodded, "Look I'm sorry. Malfoy confused me and turned me against you. But since he's been away from school I feel like my old self again. I missed you." Al was proud that he managed to supress the shudder of disgust.

"You're not forgiven Al. Maybe if we go to your dorm we can have a more private conversation?" She flicked her hair and took hold of his hand. Dragging him towards the dungeon before he could answer.

_You're doing this for Scorpius._ He chanted all the way to his room.

They settled on his bed and she glared at Scorpius' bed.

"Malfoy ruined everything." She seethed.

Al glared at his bed too, "I know. Fucking asshole. I hate him. I think he had a crush on me and slipped me a love potion. I wouldn't have touched him otherwise. We were just friends, I'm not even gay Paige. Now he's done that I'm not his friend anymore."

Paige smirked, "What a fool. He's going to return to school with no friends and a lot more enemies."

Al agreed, "Yes and I'm one of them. He isn't going to get away with giving me a love potion. That night of the hunt, if he wasn't attacked I expect he would have tried it on with me. He kissed me, and I wanted it because I was under the potion."

Paige seemed like Christmas had come early, "So you never wanted to kiss him and you don't fancy him? I thought you were acting weird. I knew something was wrong when you finished with me."

_Shallow stuck up bitch._

"No of course I didn't want to kiss him he's a guy and a fucking Malfoy. Dad would have a fit. Will you take me back Paige? I promise I'll make it up to you." He took hold of her face and caressed her cheek.

"Okay Al one more chance." She moved forwards and pressed her lips to his.

It took a lot of willpower not to push her away and spit on the floor, as he wiped his mouth.

Al pulled back and led down, pulling Paige to lay beside him. He cuddled her and stroked her hair. After a while he spoke up, "I wish I knew who attacked him. Than I could thank them properly and maybe we can plot to get him again but make a better job of it. No one drugs me with a love potion and gets away with it." He seethed.

Paige shifted besides him but remained quiet. So Al continued, "I even pretended to be angry at Goyle and questioned him to try and get answers. He was useless as always. I mean maybe the person who attacked him can get some more acid, then I can use an Incarcerous on him whilst he's sleeping and then pour acid on him or something. Let it linger before he gets treatment." Al pondered out loud.

She sighed, "What if I told you I know who attacked him." She sat up and looked down at Al.

"I would buy you all the gifts you could ever wish for and kiss you a million times." He excitedly said.

She grinned, "Would you tell everyone that you love me?" she smiled sweetly.

"Of course. I do love you Paige, but I am happy to confess it to the whole school if that is what you want." He kissed her briefly.

She giggled, "Al you always knew how to make me spill my secrets."

_Because you are a fickle person, who wants to gossip and boast._

"Now don't be mad. I knew something was wrong when you dumped me and you were acting so weird. I didn't realise it was a love potion. Goyle had seen you two snogging and told me. I was so angry, I felt betrayed and I hated Scorpius and his smug face."

She paused, when Al didn't shout at her for insulting Scorpius she continued.

"Well I overheard some stupid second years discussing an article in a filthy muggle magazine. They left it behind in the joint common room. It was an article on the rise of acid attacks in the muggle community. Well I was intrigued and managed to get hold of some when I went into Hogsmeade. I snuck it into the castle and kept it. This was before I knew you had kissed though. I had the acid ready for the perfect moment."

Al smiled, "You are clever Paige. What happened?" he kept the hatred out of his voice.

"Well that night of the hunt I knew Scorpius would try it on. So when Goyle reported that you had kissed I was angry. So angry I wanted revenge and the best revenge was to disfigure his perfect fucking face. I disguised myself and cast a disillusionment charm, then when you left I crept up to him and threw it over him. I ran before anyone saw me and returned to my room almost immediately. I was only gone ten minutes tops. Can't pin anything on me." She smugly said.

Al clenched his fists and stopped himself from reaching out and strangling her. He would wait until she fell asleep, he would sneak out and show his memory of her confession to the headmistress and she would be arrested.

"So the headmistress questioned you? Did she not figure it out?" he queried casually.

She smiled, "It's all hearsay and he said, she said. So what if I hate Malfoy – most of the school do. I was only gone ten minutes and I said I had no idea what acid was or where to get it."

Al shook his head, "Amazing Paige." He proudly said, hating himself for acting like this.

She hugged him, "I thought you'd be so mad. I'm pleased that you appreciate what I tried to do. But I heard the bastard survived with no scars."

"We'll think of another plan. Me and you together will come up with something that won't fail." He led back down and pulled her with him.

Eventually she fell asleep snuggled into his side. He carefully extracted himself, stepped out and locked the dorm room door. Then ran all the way to the headmistress office.

He knocked and burst through the door before he got an answer. The headmistress, Mr Malfoy and one of his dad's colleagues from the Auror department were there.

"Mr Potter I did not say you can come in." she reprimanded.

Al held his side, he had a stitch. "Bloody dungeons are so far away…"

Draco smirked.

"Is that all you want to say Mr Potter? As you can see I am in a meeting." She sounded annoyed.

After a few moments he stood straight, "No. I have more to say. I managed to get Paige Flint to confess to attacking Scorpius. You can have my memory as evidence. She is asleep in my dorm room and I locked the door. I suggest you go get her before she tries to make a run for it."

All three adults stared in disbelief at him, "Pardon. Tell me again." McGonagall requested.

Al grinned, "I lied – I know that was bad but it was worth it. Anyway I told her that Scorpius drugged me with a love potion and that I didn't really like him. That I was angry and wanted to thank who attacked him. Then I pretended I wanted to go back out with her. That girl is desperate, she practically wet her pants at that…."

Al caught Mr Malfoy sniggering and continued his story.

"Anyway she was all over me like a rash – I need a shower. I spun a ridiculous story and told her that maybe I should get together with the attacker and try again. That we wouldn't fail if we both put our minds to it. She was so eager to boast about what she done. She confessed that she purchased the acid in Hogsmeade and attacked Scorpius. Bitch." Al took a deep breath.

"That's it. Do you want my memory?" he offered.

McGonagall blinked away her shock and handed him a glass vial. Al extracted his memory and put it into the empty container. He handed it to her.

"You can keep it, I don't want to remember kissing her. Will she be expelled and charged?" Al hoped she would be punished properly.

"That is for me and Auror Anderson to decide. Now if you wait here Al, I will escort Auror Anderson to your dorm to fetch Miss Flint." She stood and left the office.

That left Al alone with Mr Malfoy. Al looked around, then peered over at McGonagall's desk, seeing if he could gain any gossip. She might have something scandalous in her desk draws.

"Empty I looked before she greeted me earlier." Mr Malfoy spoke up.

Al turned to face him, "Oh that's a shame. Probably has a special hiding place in her quarters. I wonder if it's on the map?" he absently pondered.

"Map?" Draco was puzzled now.

Al shrugged, "Dads old map." Was all he deemed as an acceptable answer, Draco frowned – Mini Potter was just as strange as big Potter.

"How's Scorpius?" Al realised he should have asked that first.

"He's doing great. Luckily for him Flint has a piss poor throwing arm and only some of it actually hit her target. He should be returning to school by the weekend." Al wasn't sure but Mr Malfoy seemed to be speaking to him in a kinder tone.

"That's great. Because I promised him that I would win our next seeker game and I don't like breaking my promises." He cheerily told Draco.

Draco was really warming to the Potter spawn. Only slightly but he could see why Scorpius was so taken by him. He was a happy lad and you couldn't help but feel cheerful around him.

"However you're quite happy to lie?" Draco teased.

Al didn't seem fazed, "Yeah if it gets me what I want. I'm not naive enough to think just because I don't lie, that everyone else is telling the truth. So if you can't beat them join them. I don't always lie, just when it suits. It worked didn't it?" he casually answered.

"Yes it did. Very clever of you. A true Slytherin and nothing like dear old dad." Draco commented.

"Well Scorpius isn't like you. He smiles." Al joked.

That broke him Draco couldn't help but smile at that. Al had cheek and he liked it.

"Well please accept my gratitude. On behalf of the Malfoy family and Scorpius, thank you." Draco meant it too.

He couldn't wait for Al to come over at Christmas and stir some trouble with his dad. What great entertainment.

Al nodded, "Accepted. So dad reckons I won't survive the Malfoy Christmas. As long as I have Scorpius in my corner I guess I can cope with Lucius and his attitude."

Draco had to act cool and indifferent but in that moment he knew he had accepted Al as Scorpius boyfriend. He wasn't afraid to take on Lucius for Scorpius and that meant a lot.

"He may curse you and try and poison your food, but he's harmless." Draco wasn't worried, Lucius was the only one who would object to having Al over.

"Maybe I will bring the tackiest and cheapest Christmas crackers. Then insist that he wears the paper hat – that will piss him off. Oh and I can maybe buy him a really inappropriate present, give him something to complain about. If he's too busy insulting me he might leave off Scorpius for being gay." Al could deal with a few insults.

Draco shook his head, "You are such a strange boy. Just so you know I have come to terms with Scorpius' choices and Lucius is the only one who still objects."

Al grinned and ran a hand through his hair, "Cool. Bet Scorpius is happy – he missed you." Al went over to the pensive cabinet and glanced in the basin. Empty.

"Nosy git aren't you." Draco fondly said. He couldn't bring himself to speak coldly to him.

"Yeah mum says I take after dad. He was always getting into trouble because of it – he argued that it helped him a lot of the time." He liked talking about his dad.

"You cannot do that at Malfoy Manor. You may find yourself in a spot of bother if you touch something you shouldn't. You may be cursed, hexed, jinxed or even trapped somewhere. I'd keep your hands to yourself, which includes not touching my son." He warned.

Al rolled his eyes, "I'm surprised you don't have an anti-Potter ward up…. Turns all Potter's to stone the moment they set foot on the property."

Draco laughed, "No I had that dismantled when I heard you were coming over. However I do know a spell that I will cast on Scorpius. His skin will glow orange in all the places you have touched him. If any part of him is orange you will be in trouble." He coolly explained.

Al gulped, he wasn't sure if he was really joking now. He vowed to read up in the library to see if such a spell existed and how to counter it.

"Right keep my hands to myself – no touching, kissing or other such things with your only son. No touching the antiques or artefacts. Anything else?" he asked.

Draco waited thinking a moment, "You do know how to use cutlery and the proper etiquette?" he generally wondered if all Potter ate with their fingers like cave men.

Al frowned, "Cutlery? What is this strange thing you speak of? It sounds just as strange as this thing called soap?" Al laughed.

"Yes I am quite capable of holding utensils and I can be polite when required." He responded seriously.

Draco didn't think Al realised just how many courses they would be eating, they would have many sets of cutlery and he would have to use them in the correct order. It would be fun to watch him struggle.

McGonagall returned with the Auror and Paige. She had been crying and was screaming that Al was lying.

Al glared at her. The Auror used McGonagall's fireplace to floo with Paige to the Ministry and he took Al's memory with him.

The headmistress spoke to Al briefly and then dismissed him.

"Bye Mr Malfoy, until Christmas." He called over his shoulder.

Draco wondered how Harry and Weaslette managed to produce a son with half a brain and a part way decent personality.

Al filled Rose in and they had a mini celebration, with Bryony and Jasmine. Celebrating Scorpius' return and Paige's departure.

The time until the weekend dragged and Al was restless. He wanted Scorpius back and he wanted to kiss him again. He absently wondered if Mr Malfoy cast that spell on him already, he hoped not. Because by the time Al was done greeting Scorpius he would be glowing orange.

Scorpius bid his dad farewell in the headmistress's office, his dad had informed him that he had accepted that he was gay and wouldn't object to his relationship with Al. Scorpius was ecstatic, and he wanted to tell Al the good news.

He walked at a fast pace, but did not run. Malfoy's don't run. He entered the common room, walked on by everyone else, they didn't matter. Finally he reached the door to his dorm, he pushed open the door and saw Al sprawled out on his bed reading the newspaper.

He glanced up and soon as his eyes took in the sight of Scorpius, he flung the paper on the floor and jumped off the bed with speed and agility. He rushed over and pulled Scorpius into a tight hug.

"Welcome back." He spoke into Scorpius' hair.

"It's good to be back. I missed you." Scorpius replied.

Al pulled away and dragged him to his bed. They sat side by side, "You're not orange?" Al reached out and caressed his cheek. "Definitely not orange."

Scorpius frowned, "Why would I be? Al you are so strange."

Al smiled slowly, "Your dad said he would cast a spell that turned you orange in all the places I touched you." Al explained.

"Oh. That sounds like something he'd do. Maybe it only glows orange when he activates it, or he hasn't put it on yet. Does that mean you're not going to touch me?" Scorpius sulked. His dad always spoilt his fun.

Al sniggered, "When will you learn. I'm a Potter and we always break the rules. Besides he can't harm me too much, dad would kill him. You know I think he secretly likes me." Al proudly informed his boyfriend.

"Yes I think he does. He likes to be entertained, I'm sure he will enjoy the Christmas holidays for that reason alone. Can we not talk about my dad? We have some kissing to do." He turned to Al and captured his lips before he could answer.

Al smiled against his lips and then returned his kiss. It felt right – Al had no doubt left, he wanted to be with Scorpius even if he was a boy. Something that felt this good couldn't be wrong.

Naturally the next day the whole school knew that Paige was the one who attacked Scorpius and had been expelled. She was also being charged by the Ministry, Al hadn't heard what her punishment was but he was glad they were charging her. It would go on her record and make it difficult to get a job and she only has her OWLs, being expelled before the NEWTs.

Rose had hugged Scorpius for ages, fretting over him and apologising for not catching Paige before she attacked. Scott Wood came to meet her, they were spending the Saturday together as a couple. He cleared his throat.

"Rose can you please put Malfoy down and turn you attention to me, your boyfriend?" he joked.

She let Scorpius go, "I guess I can manage that." She stood said goodbye to Al and Scorpius and left the great hall holding Scott's hand.

"What do you want to do today?" Al asked Scorpius.

He thought for a moment, "Maybe something outside as I've been stuck indoors too long. Not flying though, I don't think I'm up to that just yet."

Al nodded, "Okay. Well we can always go for a walk around the grounds and just wing it." He suggested.

"Sure sounds good to me. You, me and no one else interrupting."

They bundled up against the November cold weather and took a leisurely walk starting from the lake.

"I wonder if I go into the forbidden forest, if I'd be able to find animal dung." Al said out loud.

Scorpius chuckled, "Why on earth would you want to find dung?" Scorpius was amused, Al was so strange yet adorable.

"Oh. I was going to mix it with perfume or something. Put it in a fancy tub and give it to your granddad for Christmas. I can say it's an expensive face mask or something." Al replied casually.

Scorpius laughed, "That is a brilliant idea. But he probably won't put anything on his face that a Potter gave him. Nice try though."

"Really though I only have him to worry about, right?" Al asked, he was still nervous about Christmas with the Malfoys, even if Scorpius' dad accepted him.

Scorpius remained silent thinking, "Yeah I think mother would be pleased that I have a boyfriend – my first boyfriend. Dad seems to have grown attached to you, grandmother is like mother, just wants to see me happy. Grandfather still dislikes the fact I'm gay and you're a Potter, so he'll hate you on principal."

Al stopped walking and frowned, "I hope you realise that I am your first and last boyfriend. There will be no more after me, as there will not be an after me." Al seriously said, his air of playfulness gone.

Scorpius walked back to him and grinned, "Possessive – I like it." He pulled Al forwards by his scarf and kissed him until Al forgot his worries.

"So what you're saying is I will not have another boyfriend again. So I am stuck with you forever!" Scorpius teased.

Al shoved him playfully, "Yep. If you want to break up dad has contacts, unforgivables. We can arrange to make you disappear and no one will ever know what happened."

Scorpius laughed, "I think my family contacts are a little more frightening then your dad's contacts. Trust me you do not want to upset a Malfoy – it will be the last thing you do."

Al rolled his eyes, "So far all the Malfoys I have met have been funny and friendly in their own weird way. In fact I think I am more frightened of my grandma Molly, than any big bad Malfoys."

"Well you should be. But as long as you stay on their good side you'd be alright. So you think your mum will accept me? I guess your dad has." Scorpius asked as they continued to walk.

"Maybe. She'd give you a chance but she will be a hard one to win over. Dad automatically accepts you as he trust me and my judgement. Aunt Hermione will be okay if you tell her you read Hogwarts: A History. Uncle Ron will tease you but won't object not really. Lilly likes you and James will blame you for turning me gay. He can be a bit of a prat, but he'd be alright eventually." Al rambled.

Scorpius sighed, "Too many relatives to appease and to win over. I stand no chance." He whined.

Al squeezed his hand, "No usually they all stick together. Win a few over and they all follow. Besides they only want what's best for me, and you are what's best for me."

Scorpius smiled, but continued to worry of the eventual meeting with Al and his huge group of family members.

Over the next few weeks Al and Scorpius grew more confident with each other. They never announced their relationship, but it was obvious. They weren't overly affectionate in public, but they would hold hands and occasionally kiss. They went to Hogsmeade together and when asked if they were dating they confirmed it.

They had only really kissed, in various positions and had heavy make out sessions. But they hadn't gone any further, Al having never done this with a boy was nervous and Scorpius didn't want to push Al.

The Christmas holidays were fast approaching and it had been arranged that Al would go to the Malfoys one evening for a meal, and Scorpius would go to The Burrow for a meal, so they could meet the respective families.

Al was meeting the Malfoys first, and he was nervous and a bit uneasy. However the holidays soon came and Al kissed Scorpius goodbye on the train, not wanting to earn a glare from Mr Malfoy if he did it on the platform.

As Al stepped off the platform he saw his family and waved, "Quickly come say hi before you go find your family." Al suggested, as he walked away waiting for no answer.

Scorpius took a deep breath and followed. Luckily it was just Mr Potter, Mrs Potter waiting. Lilly was still on the train chatting to her friends and James was elsewhere. He could see Mr and Mrs Weasley, but they were too busy greeting their own children.

Al hugged his mum and dad, "Alright. Mum, dad this is Scorpius Malfoy." After a moment he added, "My boyfriend."

Harry smiled, "Yes I remember. It is nice to see you away from the hospital. You look well." Harry kindly filled the silence.

Scorpius smiled, he like Al's dad he was easy going and seemed to try and keep the peace where possible. "Thank you Mr Potter. I feel a lot better. I almost have no scars. None on my face anyway, just a few on my chest. Probably shouldn't have gone bare chested as my costume." He joked.

Harry nodded. Mrs Potter gave him a small smile, "See you at Christmas Scorpius. I think your father is getting impatient." She indicated behind Scorpius where his dad was waiting.

Scorpius looked sheepish, "Ops. He's always been a bit impatient. Nice to meet you, I'll see you soon. Bye." Scorpius smiled at Al but didn't risk another kiss, and went over to his dad.

Al missed Scorpius already, but soon he had the Weasley/Potter clan to occupy him and the excitement that was Christmas. Scorpius and he wrote to each other regularly.

Now it was the day of Al's dinner date with the Malfoys. He wore his smartest trousers, shirt and robes. They probably weren't good enough for the company, but they were a damn sight better than his muggle jeans and scruffy t-shirts. His uncle Ron assured him if he didn't return by 11pm, he would send in the Aurors.

"Thanks Ron that really helps calm me." Al sarcastically replied.

His dad patted him on the back, "You must really like him huh? I wouldn't sit down with the whole Malfoy family for anything."

Ron joked, "Maybe when Al and Scorpius marry, you'd have to sit with them at the wedding meal. The top table with all the family. Blimey imagine having Malfoy as your father in law. Shit good luck Al."

Al scrunched up his nose, "No one is getting married. We are sixteen – no way."

Ron shrugged, "I know. But in like twenty years or summit."

Al rolled his eyes, "I'd better go I'm sure they value good time keeping skills."

He stepped into the fireplace and called out Malfoy Manor. He stepped out into a large reception room, it appeared to be the designated greeting place for guests. Scorpius beamed at him and mouthed, "Missed you."

Al grinned back, "Hello Mr Malfoy. I hope I'm not late my Uncle Ron wouldn't shut up."

Mr Malfoy arched an eyebrow, "Well some things never change. Come through to the dining room."

They walked out of the reception room and crossed the hall. Well not really a hall, it was probably as big as Al's living room. It held a grand staircase, it was magnificent. Al had only seen a glimpse of it and thought it was astonishing, a true stately manor and opulent place. In fact Al had visited a few English country manors, on days out. His granddad loves muggle things, and went through a phase of dragging the grandkids around muggle tourist attractions.

He has seen a fair few grand manors and Malfoy manor was in the top three. It was beautiful, but Al couldn't imagine anyone actually living here. It was like a museum and far too ostentatious.

"This is probably going to sound really stupid, but you have a stunning staircase Mr Malfoy." Al complimented.

Mr Malfoy smiled, "Not stupid at all. It is indeed stunning." He didn't elaborate, but Al was just pleased Mr Malfoy didn't make a snide remark.

They entered a huge, well Al would have called it a dining room, because of the dining table – but it was more like a banquet hall. Apart from the lack of an enchanted ceiling, it was as grand as the great hall at Hogwarts.

"Wow," Al breathed, "This is spectacular."

Scorpius smiled at him, "Yes you get used to it eventually."

Al didn't think he ever would, he liked looking at the beauty of it but he knew he could never live somewhere like this. For fear of breaking antiques, marring precious fabrics and just the atmosphere it created. It wasn't relaxing and he felt uncomfortable, like he had to be on his best behaviour. At home they ate at a dining table but it was casual and relaxed. Sometimes his parents let him eat in the living room as he watched TV.

He would bet a hundred Galleons that there wasn't a TV at Malfoy Manor.

Scorpius showed him his seat. He wasn't sure if he should greet the other occupants before sitting down. He wished he looked up the proper way to behave. _Stop it Al – they are not royalty as much as they like to act like it._

He thanked Scorpius and turned to face Scorpius mother and his grandmother Al assumed, "Evening ladies." He glanced at Scorpius' granddad and nodded.

He sat down and stared at his place setting, there were lots of different sets of cutlery, plates, glasses and he had no idea where to start. He vaguely remembered watching a muggle film where the lead actor had no idea how to use the utensils.

A voice in his head said, _start from the outside and work your way inwards. If unsure follow the lead of the host._

Right he could do that. He unfolded his napkin, he was tempted to tuck it in his front, but only Scorpius would see the funny side. Instead he placed it gently over his lap. He smiled up at the Malfoy family.

A house elf popped in view next to Al and poured him some water.

"Um thanks." Al said, the elf's eyes went wide and he hurried off to fill the other glasses.

Al shrugged, he probably wasn't allowed to speak to the elves – _Oh well._

Al had never felt so uncomfortable in his whole life. Even waiting to be sorted in first year wasn't as nerve wrecking as this. Even being sorted into Slytherin and having the whole school gasp and gossip about you- the first Potter to be a Slytherin.

Mrs Malfoy took pity on him and started conversation, "I hear you are a Slytherin too." Al wondered if she read his mind, but dismissed that idea.

"Yes that's right. The first Potter to be one I believe. Although I think dad told me once he should have been in Slytherin but he asked the sorting hat not to put him in that house. So he was sorted into Gryffindor. Technically I should have been the second Potter to be a Slytherin." Al was pleased to see that he managed to stun the usually composed Malfoys.

Scorpius was sat opposite him and chuckled, "I bet if your dad did go into Slytherin he would have been the next dark lord or something." Scorpius joked.

Al nodded, "Yeah probably." He laughed too.

"Scorpius that is hardly a joking matter." His grandmother chastised.

"Sorry." He immediately said.

"No it's okay Mrs Malfoy dad jokes about it all the time. I think he likes to choose when to be Slytherin and when to be a Gryffindor. I believe that it doesn't really matter, school houses don't rule your life after school. But it's a nice tradition and I am pleased I was sorted into the best house." He did honestly love being in Slytherin.

"I was hoping for Ravenclaw." Scorpius said.

Draco glared at him, Scorpius was doing a good job of trying to wind up his grandfather tonight.

"Don't be absurd Scorpius. Malfoys belong in Slytherin and nowhere else." Lucius drawled.

Scorpius ignored him, and Al wondered how they would keep the conversation going over the course of the evening. It was so formal and cold – maybe when they didn't have guests they relaxed somewhat.

Al had an amusing image of the Malfoys sat in jogging bottoms, eating off lap trays and slobbing in front of the TV.

"What is your favourite subject?" Mrs Malfoy tried again to make Al feel at ease.

Food appeared in front of them and Al answered before he started eating, "Potions. It's like the universe thinks it's funny, I look like my dad but I am completely opposite. He was shi – um bad at potions. However I seem to have a natural talent. Although Rose seems to trump everyone in grades."

Scorpius winced, Al wondered if he was wincing at the mention of a Weasley, or the fact he admitted that Rose beats them in grades.

"This Rose girl even beats you Scorpius?" his grandfather asked.

Al saw Mr Malfoy give a small eye roll.

"Yes. She is smarter than me. Besides she dedicates her life to studying and I have far better things to do with my time. I am still top of the class, just joint top and I maintain a life." He didn't seem to care that he was agitating his grandfather.

"So Mr Potter is leading you astray? I assume the far better things involves him." Lucius coldly said.

The others started eating and ignored Lucius, he obviously lectured Scorpius a lot. Neither they nor Scorpius seemed to care about what he had to say.

"Yes Al is a bad influence. My perfect grades obviously reflect that. Trust me grandfather, I have looked up the families' exam results and I currently am on track to best you all in my grades." He icily said.

Al grinned at Scorpius. Scorpius didn't shout or curse, he calmly and casually comes back with a smart remark that puts whoever insulted him in their place.

Narcissa smiled, "Lucius, Scorpius is a very clever boy, and he will do well on his NEWTs. Please stop harassing him. A change of subject I think, Draco darling please choose a subject to talk about."

Draco wondered if he should join forces with Scorpius and wind up his father, or just stay neutral. Draco was taking too long to start a conversation, Al decided to cut in. Even if it was rude.

"Scorpius has told me all about your vineyard in France Mrs Malfoy. The pictures are wonderful, however I'm sure they do not do it justice." He praised.

Scorpius gave him the thumbs up. Al wanted to play footsies with him, but the darn table was too wide.

Narcissa smiled fondly, she loved her orchard and so did Scorpius, "Yes the place is glorious. I try to visit there once a year at least. Scorpius and I have fond memories of the place."

Scorpius smiled at his grandmother.

"Do you produce wine there?" Al asked.

"Yes. We do, we might as well take advantage of what we have got. In fact the wine with this evening's main course is form our vineyard." Al liked Mrs Malfoy, she wasn't grandmotherly like his grandma Molly, but she was nice and her eyes showed that she cared greatly for Scorpius.

"I've never been to France, I cannot speak the language." Al admitted.

Scorpius laughed, "That was obvious Al. I asked him ages ago if he spoke any languages and he said no, none. I promised to teach him, go on say what I taught you."

Al shifted in his seat, "Um I'm not very good at it. I have only learnt what Scorpius has taught me so far, Scorpius et moi sommes ensemble, et pas seulement des amis." He attempted to say.

Draco hid a grin and Lucius glared at him, "Excuse me!" he firmly demanded.

Al glanced at Scorpius and he was trying not to laugh. "Um Scorpius said it meant, that Scorpius and I are really good friends or something."

Lucius turned to Scorpius, "You lied to him? Or your French is poor?"

Scorpius arched an eyebrow, "My French is perfect thank you very much. Al was correct in his announcement, Al and I are together as more than friends."

Al groaned and uttered quietly, "Git."

He had walked right into that one, at least Scorpius didn't get him to insult the family in French. He only announced his true relationship. Obviously Draco hadn't informed Lucius that Al was more than a friend.

"Scorpius you know how I feel about your preferences and you cannot expect me to believe that you voluntarily chose a Potter as your partner." He looked livid.

Al was surprised, they had barely got passed the main course and it was all kicking off. Scorpius was determined to aggravate his grandfather.

"I do voluntarily choose a Potter as my boyfriend. I'm gay grandfather deal with it." Scorpius looked at his mother.

"Sorry if I have disrupted another family meal, but I wasn't prepared to pretend Al was just my friend." He always suck by what he believed was the right thing and telling everyone Al was his boyfriend was the right thing.

Lucius stood, "I will not be subjected to such an insolent display. You were obviously too spoilt as a child and do not show the proper respect to your elders. I will not accept your sexuality, it is unnatural and I will never accept any boyfriend of yours, let alone a Potter."

He inclined his head to his wife and then swept out of the dining room.

"You must excuse Lucius, he is very dramatic and opinionated. I do not share the same opinion as my husband. You have my blessing Mr Potter, however you do anything wrong by Scorpius and you will see that I am the Malfoy to watch." She stood and apologised to Draco and Astoria.

"Now you must excuse me, I have a husband to appease. Scorpius I suggest you try not to push your grandfather to heart failure again over the holidays." She left the room and Al wondered if he should go home.

"Scorpius you could have warned me you were going to tell your grandfather." Draco scolded.

"Sorry father, I couldn't resist." Scorpius and Draco seemed to fighting an attack of the giggles.

Astoria sighed, "What am I going to do with the two of you. You're both as bad as each other. Al do excuse my husband and son, they obviously left their manners elsewhere."

Al grinned, "Its okay. Scorpius I couldn't believe you taught me that, I don't trust the other phases you taught me know."

Scorpius did snicker then, "No I wouldn't relay them now you'd turn mother's hair grey."

Al groaned, "Scorpius."

Then he figured out what one of the phases must mean, "Scorpius! I could have asked if….if…blimey. How did you know I'd say the polite one?"

Scorpius bit his lip, "I didn't. Grandfather would have flipped if you asked him…well it would have been funny."

Draco raised his eyebrows at his son in question, "Nothing father. Well nothing Al wants to repeat, unless we're alone."

"Scorpius!" Al buried his head in his hands.

Draco scolded his son, but his heart wasn't in it. They continued to eat dinner and Al was much more relaxed now it was just Scorpius, his mother and his father. The conversation flowed and the atmosphere wasn't as tense.

They had a break before dessert and Scorpius showed Al his room.

Al loosely held Scorpius by the hips, looking at him. "Prat. I almost asked if your grandfather wanted a blowjob."

Scorpius burst out laughing. "I know funny right."

"Um no it bloody well wasn't." Al was mortified, "Your father guessed the other phases you taught me. It was embarrassing."

Scorpius kissed him, "I'll make it up to you. I promise. Maybe after dinner, Je pea vous donner une fellation." Scorpius purred in his ear.

Al jumped, "What? No way. What if your dad cast that spell, he'd know."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "It will only show where your hands have been. Your hands will not be touching me."

"No. N-O. No way, this place is creepy and I rather keep my manhood. Your dad will castrate me if he knew we did that." Al stepped away.

Scorpius pouted.

"Don't sulk. I am not letting you suck me off."

"Fine. I won't offer again, your loss." He declared.

Al hesitated, "What never again?"

Scorpius smiled slowly, Al was so easy to manipulate. "Nope never ever again."

"That's blackmail. You can't withhold future blowjobs just because I won't let you do it now." Al complained.

"I can and I will." He declared, stubbornly.

Al suspected he was lying but he didn't want to take that risk, "Okay maybe later. But Scorpius Malfoy I will get you back for this. Just you wait until your visit mine."

Scorpius grinned, "Oh so scared. Anyone would think you're going to be tortured later, trust me Al you're going to be glad you said yes." He pulled Al forwards and kissed him.

They were called to dessert and Al wondered if Mr Malfoy knew they'd been kissing, Al kept glancing at Scorpius to see if he turned orange.

After dessert they stayed and spoke to Scorpius' parents for a while, then Scorpius made excuses and dragged them back to his bedroom. They only had just under an hour before Al was scheduled to return home.

Confident that Scorpius wasn't going to be turning orange anytime soon, Al joined him on the bed and participated in some heavy duty snogging.

Al jumped when he felt Scorpius unfasten his trousers and slip his hand through the opening.

"Sc-Scorpius what if your dad walks in?" he stammered.

"He won't. He respects my privacy, besides he'd knock first and wait for an answer." Scorpius explained in between kisses and strokes.

Al's will to argue fled, he was giving in to the wonderful sensation of having his cock stroked by Scorpius.

"Hmmm that's good." He absently said as he lent back against the many pillows that adorned Scorpius' bed.

Scorpius kissed behind his ear and whispered, "Just you wait." He descended, kissing as he moved down Al's body.

He pulled Al free of his trousers, smirked up at him leaned forward, opening his lips to receive Al's cock.

Al moaned out, Scorpius' mouth was soft, wet and warm as it slid down his shaft, taking inch by inch. Scorpius' tongue tickling the underside. It was the most fantastic feeling ever. Al reached out and put his hands on top of Scorpius' head, Al wanted to thrust forward and feel more, but he restrained himself. Al was experiencing the most fantastic sensation he'd ever felt. Paige had given him a blowjob before, but she was all teeth, gaging and complaining.

Al decided this was different from blowjobs Paige had given him. Unlike Paige, Scorpius absolutely loved what he was doing. His eagerness and hunger for sucking his cock were genuine; he wasn't doing it out of a sense of obligation like Paige. Scorpius was enjoying it just as much as he was and Scorpius was one talented fucker.

Al tightened his grip on Scorpius hair and thrust his hips upwards. He was close, he could feel it building inside him, he was ready to explode.

"Fuck so close…." Al moaned out.

Without saying a word, Scorpius moved his free hand down and started stroking his own cock to the same rhythm he was sucking Al's. Al watched in fascination, incredibly turned on at the thought that sucking his cock made Scorpius so hard and that they were both getting so much pleasure from this blowjob.

Al tensed and came, he came for what seemed like minutes as Scorpius gulped, sucked, swallowed and then licked. His intensity as he stared at his cock and carefully cleaned every inch with his mouth and tongue struck Al as the very definition of lust.

"Fuck Scorpius. That was incredible." Al panted.

Scorpius grinned, "Well that's good to hear. Better get ready, I'm sure father will be up soon to remind you it's time to go home." Scorpius went to the bathroom to clean himself as best he could. Unable to do magic in the holidays was a real pain.

"I have no idea why I was trying to stop you from doing that." He couldn't keep the contented smile off his face.

Scorpius kissed him. Al had managed to put himself away and he was hugging Scorpius when a knock came at his door.

Scorpius stepped away and opened the door, "Alright father." He said casually, Al admired him, not even a blush.

He on the other hand was probably bright red, cluing Mr Malfoy into the fact that Scorpius wasn't as innocent as he sounded.

"Yes fine thank you Scorpius. You boys better have behaved." He narrowed his eyes slightly at Al.

"Of course we did father. I wouldn't dream of doing something as ludicrous as kissing my boyfriend in my bedroom. Even though we share a dorm room at Hogwarts. Honestly father." He complained.

"I think we have had enough of your cheek tonight Scorpius. It's time for Al to return home. Otherwise I am sure we will have a house full of Aurors demanding to search the dungeons." He dryly informed them.

They walked back to the same fireplace Al had arrived through. He thanked Mr Malfoy and waved to Scorpius, no way was he risking a kiss. He floo'ed home, his dad looked up from his paperwork.

"Have a good time?" he wasn't sure a good time was even a possibility at the Malfoys.

"Uh um yes. Their cutlery was gold – gold dad!" he exclaimed.

Harry laughed, "Yes I can quite imagine."

Overall Al was happy with how his meeting of Scorpius' family had gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ** Scorpius meets the Potter/Weasleys. Enjoy this chapter. Not long left of this fic.

**Chapter Eleven**

A few days after Al went to Malfoy Manor, Scorpius was ready to meet Al and his family. His did wished him luck and he stepped out of the fireplace into the Potter's kitchen.

Al pulled him into a hug, then stepped back. "The others are waiting in the living room."

Scorpius could see such differences between his family and Al's. Al's family were more casual and relaxed, not waiting to greet him immediately. When Al visited his home, he was greeted formally by his father first. Strange how two families could be so diverse?

Scorpius took a deep breath. Al chuckled and kissed him quickly, "You will be fine. It's just dad, mum, Lilly and James at the mo. Then we will head over to The Burrow for a big family dinner, and you'll meet the rest."

That was why Scorpius was feeling so nervous, he had a huge group of people to try and impress. He would have to be himself and hope it was enough.

Al led him to a standard family living room. Scorpius knew he lived in a unique home. He liked Al's house so far, it was big, but not overly so – it was cosy, comfy and most of all homely.

Scorpius stepped into the room. Lilly said hello and smiled at him. Mr Potter greeted him, but didn't ask too many questions, he must have sensed that Scorpius was nervous and just backed off, instead of crowding him.

Mrs Potter inclined her head and gave a small smile. Finally James ignored him, until his dad elbowed him and then he reluctantly said, "Malfoy".

Scorpius couldn't help it he replied, "Potter." In a sneering tone.

Al laughed and Scorpius broke out into a smile and chuckled too.

"Ignore James he's a tosser." Al whispered to Scorpius.

Harry held his laughter in check, he didn't think James would appreciate his dad laughing at him. But it was just funny. Scorpius obviously didn't take himself seriously and could handle being teased.

"Right let's get to The Burrow before Molly starts panicking." Harry happily said to the group.

Ginny and Lilly went first, then Harry and James, finally Al and Scorpius stepped through. The first thing Scorpius noticed was the most delicious smell in the kitchen. The second thing he noticed was lots and lots of red hair.

He snickered, he had a sudden image of a little angel and devil sat on your shoulder. He swore that his father was his little devil –representing temptation, he could hear all the sneering and rude comments that his father would have loved to make right now. He kept them to himself though, he didn't fancy being hexed or punched. He imagined that the little angel on his shoulder – representing conscience was his grandmother Narcissa. She nodded in approval at Scorpius ignoring the temptation and his father.

"What's so funny?" Al asked as the Weasleys were busy hugging the various Potters.

Scorpius smiled, "You'll think I am mental. I can just picture my father and grandmother giving me advice in this situation. As I am sure you can imagine, my father's advice isn't helpful and it made me laugh."

Al chuckled too, "Yes I can easily imagine. Some comment about red hair, too many Weasels and maybe a comment about lack of house elves or something." Al thought Mr Malfoy was hilarious, he never got offended by him.

Eventually the other Potters had been hugged and had moved aside. This left Al and Scorpius stood facing the rest of them. They hadn't noticed that they were watching them and waiting patiently for the two boys to finish talking.

Scorpius smiled fondly at Al, "Do you think I should make some random comment about your grandparent's staircase?" He teased, as he took hold of his hand.

Al snorted and pulled Scorpius hair gently, "You Malfoys think you are so funny. I have news for you, you're not – you are only succeeding in making me laugh at you, not with you." Al retorted playfully.

The others couldn't hear all the conversation, but they could clearly see that the two boys were completely lost in each other. Both had forgotten that they were in a kitchen full of people – watching people. Their body language and facial expressions were relaxed and happy. They really enjoyed being around one another.

Scorpius raised his chin and held his head up, "Oh is that so. If I remember rightly I made you shoot pumpkin juice out of your nose because I made you laugh so hard last term."

Al laughed and lent forward, placing a single quick kiss to Scorpius jutted out chin. "Oh yeah that was funny. I take it back."

Scorpius smiled and then realised that the kitchen was awfully quite, too for a kitchen that was rammed full of people. He turned his head to face everyone, they were all watching the boys and some were gaping, others smiling and Rose was hiding snickers.

Scorpius also noticed Scott Wood and was pleased he wouldn't be the only outsider here.

Scorpius hoped he wasn't blushing and meekly said, "Uh hello."

Everybody mumbled hellos in answer and then they all headed outside. Where a large table was set up. Al stepped forwards and sat down, indicating for Scorpius to join him. Scorpius hurried forwards, embarrassed that Al's family may have seen his little fake sulk and Al's kiss.

Al was on his right and a blonde haired women was sat on his left. Her blonde hair stood out starkly against the sea of red.

She smiled at him and politely said, "'ello I am Fleur."

Scorpius wanted to groan, of all the people he could sit next to, he was next to the wife of the Weasley that was scarred because his father let in the death eaters. Rose had said that her Auntie Fleur may not like him because of it.

"Bonjour Fleur. Je suis Scorpius." He said hello and introduced himself in perfect French.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Votre français est excellent. Mon mari luttes, peut-être que vous pouvez lui apprendre."

Scorpius relaxed she seemed friendly enough. Complementing his French and say ing her husband was poor at French and maybe Scorpius could teach him.

Said husband lent around Fleur on her other side and grinned at Scorpius. "My French is fine thank you. I can order a beer, ask for some food and for um other needs. What more can a man need to know. Hello Scorpius I'm Bill Weasley."

Scorpius wanted to panic, he was faced with the man that was scared by Greyback and because of his father. Scorpius felt Al slip a comforting hand on his leg and squeeze his thigh. He left his hand on there and its warmth reassured him.

He nervously replied, "Hello Bill. I taught Al some French, he almost asked my grandfather something very rude the other night."

Bill laughed getting Scorpius meaning. Al lent forwards, looked at bill and grouchily said, "Yeah Scorpius why don't you repeat what you taught me?"

Scorpius bit his lip, "Um best not."

Al wasn't mad anymore, in fact it was a funny pretending to be grumpy about it. He thought it was a good story to break the ice and get Bill laughing.

Al looked at bill and quietly said, "This git taught me to ask for something in French. Well I almost asked Lucius Evil Incarnate Malfoy, if he wanted a blowjob."

Bill barked out a laugh and Fleur glared at Al and Scorpius, "Les garçons! Votre sens de l'humour est dégoûtant."

Bill kissed his her temple, "Sorry love, but it is funny. Besides that was one of the first French phrases I learnt."

Al scrunched up his nose, "Aw Uncle Bill way too much info dude."

"Coming from the bloke who wanted to ask Lucius if he could…"

"Bill!" his wife admonished.

Al started talking to Scorpius, now that Fleur and Bill were distracted – bickering over Bills immaturity.

Rose and Scott were sat opposite them. "Alright lovebirds." Rose teased.

"Shove off. You and Scott aren't any better." Al replied.

She laughed, "Yeah but we try and avoid public displays of affection on front of the entire Weasley/Potter family."

"I guess everyone noticed then." He had hoped that only a few were watching.

Scott nodded, "Yep. It was very sweet." He playfully teased them.

Al picked up a roll from a basket in front of him and threw it at Scott. He caught it and took a bite form it.

As the meal started Scorpius had relaxed considerably. There were so many people and the table was so large that it was impossible for them all to talk together. So all along the table little groups were formed and were talking. He could only talk to a select few sat around him, but mostly he spoke with Al, Rose and Scott. The food was delicious, he had eaten out in many fancy restaurants, had elves cook top of the range food. But nothing could beat a meal made by hand, just traditional homely foods. Nothing fancy and really disgusting. It was perfect.

The garden was full of talk, laughter and the atmosphere was relaxed and happy. Scorpius could get used to this.

After dinner everyone pitched in to help clear up. It seemed natural for them to want to pitch in and help.

Scorpius couldn't use magic like the adults, but he and Al carried some dirty dishes into the kitchen and handed them to a short, plump, kindly-looking woman.

She took them from Scorpius and smiled at him, "Thank you dear. You know what they say; many hands make light work. I'm Molly Weasley, Al's grandmother." She introduced herself as she relieved Al of the plates he was holding.

"It was a delicious meal Molly. Even better than the food at Hogwarts." He wasn't trying to suck up, he did really believe that.

She pinched his cheek, "Such a charmer. Now scram I have washing up to do."

Al took his hand and walked back out into the garden.

"Well you have won over Bill, Fleur and Grandma Molly. My dad and Lilly like you. So do all the other Weasley children. So it's a good start." He praised Scorpius. He was doing really well.

Scorpius could see that a man he recognised from the Weasley joke shop and he assumed his wife, lecturing him. She confiscated something from him and he seemed to sulking.

Al looked over at them too, "Oh that's my Uncle George and that's his wife Angelina. Looks like she's stopping another prank before it can be played. Hopefully George won't succeed, it is mostly likely aimed at you and Scott. Test the boyfriends and all that."

Scorpius made a note to go thank Angelina later. Al and Scorpius joined Rose and Scott, who were talking with Rose's parents.

Scott seemed pleased to see them, thankful that Rose's parents had a distraction and were no longer questioning him.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Weasley. Rose and Hugo's mum."

Scorpius thought his father was deluded. When he looked at Mrs Weasley he saw an attractive witch and couldn't see why his father would mock her teeth. There was nothing wrong with them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Scorpius. Rose and I have been competing for top spot at school, and may I say she is very clever. Has beaten me in most subjects or we have drawn." He complimented.

Al thought Scorpius had a talent for compliments, praising and sucking up. He always said the right thing. Complementing Rose's intelligence to Hermione was by far the best thing he could have done, he had also admitted she was better than him. Showing he wasn't arrogant and he didn't mind admitting when someone was better than him.

Hermione smiled proudly at Rose. "Yes she is. I made sure I gave her a copy of Hogwarts: A History before she started school. It helps to be prepared."

Scorpius nodded in agreement, "By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail." Scorpius recited the famous quote.

Al knew that Hermione would be singing his praises now.

"That is what I have always said. Shame you are gay, I think I would have liked having you as a son in law." She joked.

"Oi." Al complained.

"Sorry Al. I'm only playing. Have you read Hogwarts: A History?" She was intrigued.

Ron snorted and mumbled, "Your obsession with that bloody book."

Hermione ignored him.

Scorpius smiled remembering Al's shock when he admitted he had read it.

"Yes. Just before I was transferred I read it twice. Just in case I missed something the first time." He casually replied.

"Can we not talk about books?" Al moaned.

Ron spoke up, "I'll second that."

"Fine." Hermione relented.

"Why don't you pick something to talk about?" She snapped.

Adding, "This is Ron my husband."

Scorpius shook his hand "Nice to meet you Mr Weasley. I hear you play a brilliant game of chess. Care to have a game?"

Al stared in shock, Scorpius was a natural. He could charm the birds from the trees. He was in awe at his ability to find something to connect with, with each member of his family.

Ron smiled, he summoned a chess set and they set it up on the now empty table outside.

Al didn't fancy watching his boyfriend play a boring game of chess and decided to go speak with his cousins. He hadn't really spoken much with them so far.

The most difficult people Scorpius had to win over were his mum and his brother. Al went to talk with James.

"Alright big bro?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?" he casually answered.

"Good thanks. So do you dislike Scorpius because he's gay? Or because he's a Malfoy? Or maybe both." Al cut straight to the point.

James frowned at him, "I'm just being a good brother and looking out for you. I do not dislike him, I'm just not quick to kiss his ass. I'm holding back and waiting. I trust him enough to be with you, but I haven't decided if I like him yet." He honestly told Al.

That was better than he expected, he assumed James wouldn't give him a chance and wouldn't approve no matter what Scorpius did.

"Fair enough. Thanks for being protective and that, but I don't need it. Scorpius won't hurt me intentionally." Al confessed.

James sighed, "Yes but not everything lasts forever. Not everyone is lucky enough to stay with their school boyfriend or girlfriend. Even though our family is the exception to the norm."

Al could see why James was being cautious. James had met someone at school and feel deeply in love, and then she left him and he had been a bit bitter and untrusting since.

"I know James. But I'm grown up enough to know that what we have may not last forever, or even until the end of school. I except that I may get hurt if we break up, but that's life. I'm not going to let it affect our relationship, because I have Scorpius now. I want to live in the moment and enjoy what I have now. Not what I may or may not have in five years' time." He wisely said.

James gave him a loose one arm hug, "When did you get so wise and grown up?" he teased.

"Natural born talent James. It obviously skipped you – second time lucky and all that." He laughed and side stepped a light punch from his brother.

Al left to go see his mum. She was in the kitchen talking to Audrey and Fleur.

"Mum, can I have a word?" he looked at her and added, "Please."

She excused herself from the group and followed Al into the living room. Sitting with him on the sofa.

"I want to ask you to give Scorpius a decent chance for me. You have barely said anything to him. Yes you are being polite, but I'm worried he might think you dislike him. You don't do you?" Al spoke in a rush.

Ginny smiled at her lovely little boy, so grown up and mature. Well mature at times, she amended.

"No Al I don't dislike Scorpius. It's difficult as he looks so much like his father, but I think he is a nice boy. I will try harder to talk with him, make more of an effort. Watching the two of you interact when you arrived was an eye opener. I can see you make each other happy and that is what matter to me."

Al beamed at her and hugged her. "Thanks mum."

He stood and went to find Scorpius, he missed him. On his way out to the garden he remembered Scorpius tricking him into a blowjob, he had vowed to get him back. Well now was as a good of a time as any.

Al joined Scorpius and watched as he finished his game with Ron. Ron won, and then excused himself to go get another beer. Al took the opportunity to move closer to Scorpius, kiss behind his ear and whisper in soft sensual voice, with a pinch of naughtiness.

"I want to give you a tour of the house." He rubbed his hand up Scorpius inner thigh.

Al pulled back just in case people were watching. Scorpius looked flushed, aroused and a little panicked.

"No way Al. You have way too many relatives, the odds are higher that we'd be caught." He reasoned.

Al sent him a cheeky grin, "That's even better. A greater risk makes it that bit more fun!"

Al stood and took hold of Scorpius' hand. He followed Al, not protesting and kind of in a daze. Al didn't even pretend to be showing Scorpius the house, he bypassed all of downstairs and took him upstairs.

His grandparents had kept most rooms as bedrooms, for when the grandchildren stay over. But the very top room, that used to be Fred and Georges they turned into a playroom/den of sorts. Where they could hang out.

Al took Scorpius here and pushed him onto the sofa. The room was empty and Al had pushed a bookcase across the door to stop others from coming in. Well maybe not stop them, but it would slow them down.

Al climbed onto Scorpius lap and immediately started kissing him, full on lustful kissing. He hadn't kissed him properly for ages and had missed it so much.

Scorpius returned the kiss with fervour and ran his hands under Al's t-shirt. They caressed, kissed with tongue, without tongue and even nipped. Al kissed Scorpius for over half an hour, working each other into a frenzy. Hormones on overdrive, desire and arousal overflowing. Al was horny and hard form the heavy making out.

They were having a break, both panting and moaning. Both felt like they were high. Al had tugged Scorpius' hair loose and it was now flowing down around him. Al was running kisses along Scorpius' neck. Scorpius had tilted his head back, eyes closed as he soaked up Al's attention.

"Al if you don't stop I'll shoot my load in my pants." Scorpius huskily croaked.

Al pulled back and grinned at his boyfriend, driven wild and on the brink of climax.

"I don't want you to do that." He complained.

He slid to the floor and knelt between his legs. Al concentrated on Scorpius face and his eyes full of arousal, instead of thinking he had never sucked another man's cock before.

He massaged Scorpius' legs and carefully undid his trousers, pulling Scorpius' hard cock out of the confides of his underwear.

Al looked up at Scorpius and said in what he hoped was a sexy voice, "I don't want you to come in your pants. I want you to come in my mouth."

He must have said it right, as Scorpius' eyes dilated and he moaned out, "Fuck Al." Begging for Al to start.

Al knew he wouldn't be able to deep throat Scorpius. Like Scorpius did to him. It being his first time he wasn't ready to try. Scorpius must have sensed his hesitation.

"Al you don't have to." He reassured him.

Al looked back up at him, "No I really want to. I'm just worried it will be rubbish for you." He confessed.

Scorpius smiled, "Al I will have my cock in your mouth. Nothing about that is rubbish. Just take it slow and don't try and act like you're a pro or a porn star. Most sensitive part is the head anyway, just wank the shaft and concentrate on the head." He hoped that helped.

Al nodded. He took hold of Scorpius and started stroking him with firm and slow strokes. Scorpius smiled and threw his head back.

"That's it just like that." He purred.

Al was determined to get Scorpius moaning and bucking his hips.

He moved forwards and darted his tongue out, swirling over the slit and the top of the head.

Scorpius gave a small quiet moan. That was all the encouragement Al needed. He started licking and sucking with more confident movements. All the while pumping Scorpius' shaft.

Al decided he actually liked it, to have the control and power to send Scorpius into a wild fit of pleasure. To be intimate and connect with him, to taste him and excite him was electrifying.

He tried to use techniques that he had liked being done on him, remembering the things that Scorpius' did the other day.

Al could taste the precome leaking into his mouth as he sucked him. Scorpius tasted good, nowhere near as horrifying as he thought come would taste.

Scorpius' reached out and gripped Al's hair, "So good." He moaned.

Al laughed and Scorpius thrust into his mouth. Al gagged.

"Sorry Al. The vibrations from your laugh made me lose it." Scorpius looked down at Al.

Fuck his boyfriend looked right at home sucking his cock. He could really get used to this. Al's green eyes, so intense and burning with such passion. Scorpius closed his eyes and tilted his head back again, he would come if he watched Al. He wanted to last a bit longer.

Al knew Scorpius was close, as he had started moaning and swearing, occasionally dropping Al's name in there too. Al sucked harder and faster, moving his head so Scorpius' cock touched different points in his mouth.

Scorpius gripped Al's hair painfully and cried out, "Oh fuck…fuck I'm going to…."

Al felt his head pulsate in his mouth and then warm wet liquid shoot on his tongue and down his throat. Al gagged a bit, but managed to keep sucking and swallowed Scorpius come. Scorpius had released his death grip on his hair and was stroking it instead.

Al waited until he felt Scorpius soften and released him. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and sat on the sofa next to Scorpius. Scorpius looked sedated and happy, a look of pure bliss on his face. His eyes shining with affection for Al.

"You are a natural. If that is how well you do on your first try, I cannot wait to try again and again." He smiled and softly kissed Al on the lips.

Al was painfully hard. He didn't dare touch himself when he was giving Scorpius head, too distracting. Now he needed a release.

"Do you mind if I sort myself out?" Al asked.

Scorpius' eyes lit up. "I could help. But I quite like the idea of watching you wank."

Al laughed, "Perv." He joked.

He pushed his trousers and pants down to his knees and began pleasuring himself.

He watched Scorpius the whole time. Scorpius mainly watched Al's crotch the whole time, but would occasionally look up and meet his eyes as Al moaned.

"Shit Al hurry up and finish. Any longer and I will be getting hard again." Scorpius complained.

Al slowed down and took his time. He smirked when he saw Scorpius cock start to stiffen.

"Now we can wank together." He teased.

"Fucking to right." Scorpius took hold of himself and started palming his head.

Soon they both moaned and climaxed. Al looked around, no tissue – nothing to clean themselves up with. _Fuck._

Scorpius pulled out a hanky and mopped himself up and put himself away.

"Give me that please?" Al asked inclining his head to the hankie.

"Nope. I think I prefer to clean you up." With that Scorpius liked the come off Al's hands, cock and stomach.

Al put himself away. Removed the bookcase from the door and showed Scorpius the bathroom. They washed up more thoroughly and headed back to the den. Just talking and kissing.

Rose, Scott and a few other Weasley children came in ten minutes later.

"See I told you they weren't doing anything?" Lilly declared.

Al blushed and Rose laughed.

"Maybe not now." She said with amusement.

Scorpius remained calm, "I have no idea what you are on about. Al is embarrassed that we were caught kissing again."

Rose didn't look convinced, "Sure, that's what it is."

After an hour chatting and laughing around with Al's cousins and sister, they all returned to the adults. Getting ready to go back home.

Scorpius floo'ed back to Al's with the Potters. Scorpius had a strained yet nice conversation with Mrs Potter and then she told Al to say goodbye to him, it was time for him to go home.

Scorpius said goodbye to all the other Potters first. Then he was relieved to note that they left the two boys alone to say goodbye. Scorpius kissed him and pinched his bum.

"Night Boyfriend." He called as he stepped into the fireplace.

Al grinned and replied, "Night Hot Stuff." Winking after.

Scorpius laughed, "Idiot." Then he waved and floo'ed home.

He went to find his parents to say he was home safe and to say goodnight. He was happy with the way things went tonight and he had a fantastic blowjob to end it on a high.

End Note : Sorry if any French is incorrect, I do not speak French and I used Google Translator.


End file.
